The 7th Sister
by Bloody Nikki
Summary: A woman enters Neverland to offer Pan a deal. She'll help Peter Pan beat her sisters to become ruler of the River Ocean if he agrees to rule by his side. "Well, Sybelle." Pan smirked as he looked down at her. "That does sound like a good offer, catch and all. I'd be a fool to turn it down." Let the games begin for control of the realms and no one's playing fair Sybelle/Pan Felix/oc
1. Chapter 1

Note: Wow. I can honestly say that I am happy to give the first chapter out as I finish chapter two. There will be a lot of twist and turns in this story. Pan's and Felix's past while introducing readers to a world that makes Pan look less heatless than others. Felix is a live as is Pan and the reason why will be explained later in the story. This story will take place in many worlds as Sybelle and her sisters battle it out for the throne by killing each other off, by any means. Blood maybe thicker than water but that doesn't mean its any safer.

I don't own the rights to this show, or Rumple wouldn't have stabbed himself and his father, Felix wouldn't have had to die, and Sybelle would be in the show. Enjoy and Review your thoughts.

* * *

><p>She was the seventh daughter of the great Poseidon, one of the great kings of the ocean from an almost forgotten time. She was the youngest sister, but nowhere near the weakest. She had been her father's favorite while her mother always looked at her children with equal love. She had been born of true love. Her sisters had not been so lucky. The lesson she learned from this is that true love takes time. Both parties have to be open to it and feel it truly, even if it's for a moment. She was the seventh sister. Her mother had one more child, a half sister not worth being up. She was a person few thought could take the throne. Her six full blooded sisters had great power, wealth, and beauty. She had great power within her too, but not the mass of followers some of the others did. No one saw her as much of a threat.<p>

Still, she felt ready to play the game. It had been put off long enough. She was sick of waiting for the right moment. In her mind, now was that time. The Dark One was now on the path to becoming a better person. He would be neither aid nor hinder to her or her sisters. That made now seem more and more like the right time to act.

She looked calm and collected as she walked through the island. She was mindful of her step, yet never looked down. She walked as if she knew where she was going, as if she had lived on this island her whole life. At the same time, she treated every plant and life form with respect and took great care not to damage anything. It was as if she was trying not to be noticed. Was that the case? If so, it had been a waste of time. Pan knew she was on the island before she even set foot onto the shore.

When she made it to a clearer, she smiled knowingly to herself and turned to look behind her. "I've a deal for you Pan. One I think you'd rather like to take. You can keep watching me or come out to talk." She gave a smile that the cherish cat would be proud of and went on to say. "Either way, I'll state what I want and later you can tell me if you agree. No answer will be a no and I'll take my deal to someone else."

"I don't think you understand how things work here." Pan smirked as he appeared behind her. She turned to face him. "I make the deals and people accept them."

"I'm not people." She smirked back. "And my deal is too good to pass up."

"What is it? Hm, a chance at revenge." Pan laughed. "Cuz I can do that all by myself." She turned to face him. Her eyes glowed in the moonlight.

"Better than revenge." She laughed out. He gave her a questionable look. She could tell that he was interested in hearing her out, at least for a little while. "I'm offering a chance at true power and eternal youth that doesn't have a countdown attached to it."

"And what do I have to do in order to gain such things?" He appeared behind her hoping to make her nervous. She could feel his hot breath on her right ear. She smiled brightly as she turned her head so that their lips where just about to brush while her back remained to him.

"Have you ever heard of the River Ocean and the Seven Daughters Poseidon?" She whispered softly.

"Are you implying that we kidnap one of them to take over the River Ocean?" Pan laughed as he reappeared in front of her. She missed his warmth, but showed no sign of it. "Because I hear they're not very caring of each other, and if we're lucky they'll just skin us alive a few times before letting us go if we ever did such a thing." He chuckled. "I rather like to keep my skin."

"You don't need to kidnap one in order to get a chance at the River Ocean." The woman rolled her eyes. "You have a one in seven shot standing in front of you." Pan looked her over as he circled around her. She looked like a normal human girl. There was no way that she could be who she was implying to be.

"You mean to tell me that you are one of his daughters?" Pan wasn't sure if he should believe her. "You don't seem like a princess."

"And you don't seem old enough to be a great grandfather." She spat out as she crossed her arms. "If you want proof, I am happy to show you."

"If you think simple water magic will prove your birth, I won't fall for that." Pan studied her reaction.

"I need to find a mermaid." She stated as she pushed past him.

"I thought your kind hates mermaids." Pan wasn't sure if he could trust her.

"That's the point." She smiled at him.

xxx

The two made it to the shoreline. She had followed Pan to a place of his choosing. He didn't trust her. She waited for him to call a mermaid to them. As she wait, she explained why they were there.

"Nereids and mermaids don't get along, but even more so around royals." She stated coldly. "She will be my proof." The woman stepped as close to the water as she could get without stepping in.

"What do you want Pan?" A mermaid with blond hair asked as she poked her head out of the water. Her eyes went wide when she saw the woman next to Pan. "Sybelle." The mermaid seemed to be filled with fear. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to make a pact." The woman, who Pan guessed was Sybelle, stated in a bored tone. "And start the game. You look pale little fish. Do you need warming up?"

"Don't you dare come near me." The mermaid called out. "You and your sisters have done enough to my kind."

"Do you not think it was justified? Your kind did take our homeland." Sybelle blinked as she waited for the mermaid to speak.

"I should not burn for the sins of my parents." The mermaid stated. "Had not your father, Poseidon, punished my kind enough?"

"Fear not." Sybelle chuckled. "I only wanted you to tell Pan who I am. He doesn't believe me." Sybelle frowned as she leaned down to touch the water. The mermaid moved further away. She did not trust the woman in front of her. "I thought your kind was brave, and cold." Sybelle mocked. "You just seem like a child who's facing a nightmare."

"Isn't that what you are?" The mermaid whispered in a shaking voice. "A nightmare?"

"I am Sybelle." The woman stated in a strong voice. "I have never attacked a merperson unless I had to. I have never harmed one that did not deserve it."

"Deserve?" The mermaid snorted. "You killed my mother and lover."

"Well," Sybelle clicked her tongue. "He shouldn't have gone to bed with me and promised to be mine before swimming off to your mother. We are talking about that Mark chap, right?"

"I do not believe that." The mermaid cried out. "Mother would not do such a thing. You've a poison tongue on you." Pan had never seen a mermaid cry out like this before.

"Poison maybe." Sybelle stirred her hand in the water causing an sea monster to form. "But I speak the truth, and you know it." She smiled darkly as her beast circled the mermaid.

"Will you kill me?" The mermaid asked.

"No," Sybelle stated as she pulled her hand out of the water. "I just wanted to show how your kind treats me." The mermaid was about to swim away when Sybelle called her back. "I do want one thing from you though. I need you to give me three of your scales."

Pan was in shock. A mermaid's scale held powerful magic. Most people had to capture or kill one to gain a scale. Mermaids rarely gave them away willingly, and when they did it was always just one. He had never heard of a mermaid giving away three at one time, nor of someone demanding some and gaining any.

The mermaid swam to where Sybelle was standing. She seemed to be in great pain. She lifted a hand to give the woman the scales. She took them, looked at them for a moment before tossing them onto the ground.

"Those are damaged." Sybelle hissed. "I want three perfect ones." The mermaid cried softly as she handed three more scales to the nereid. They were looked over and accepted. "Next time you try to cheat me, I'll really give you something to cry about." She walked away from the water muttering curses towards the sea woman.

"She was afraid of you." Pan remarked. "I've never seen a mermaid behave like that." It had shocked him. He was smiling at Sybelle as though she was a new kind of toy. She cocked an eyebrow as she watched him look her over.

"Does Peter Pan have a grown up mind under that child like face?" Sybelle teased as he frowned.

"You are one to talk." He sneered. "You look no older than me."

"But I am older than you." She happily took a seat on a nearby rock as she pocketed the scales. "I was a story that you went to bed to."

"As I recall," Pan said as he crouched down. He wanted them to be at eye level. "You were still a new story being told."

"That is true." She smiled sadly. "I am only seventeen years your senior, maybe a little less." Her fingers brushed his face. She closed her eyes as if recalling something important to her personally before removing her hand. "But age is not the issue here." Her cold self returned. "I want to make a deal with you."

"You've already said that." Pan frowned as he stood up. "You want to make a pact with me. Need me to be your plaything in the game." He spoke loudly with great charm. He seemed pleased by the idea of playing a new game. "But if I make this pact with you, how long would I have to wait? I don't have much time to sit around waiting for it to start."

"I'm the only one without a pact." Sybelle sighed out. "I've been holding the game up." She placed a hand under her chin and stared at the trees. "I was waiting...but now…" She turned her head slightly and looked Pan over. "It seems good enough." She stood up sharply and walked towards him. Her dress was long and didn't give much of her body type away. It was a deep purple and in the Grecian style. She pulled at the one shoulder strap keeping her dress up. It pooled at her feet as she gave a smirk. "I am not a bad looking woman. I'm sure that besides power and youth...you could find me useful in filling your desires." She was an arms length away from Pan. But even from that distant, she could tell that he like what he was seeing.

"Yes…" Pan smirked. "I could." He stepped closer to her and wrapped an arm around her. He had to brush away a stray hair in order to look into her eyes. He was slightly taller than her, but that was due to her shoes. It seemed that she thought high heeled shoes were perfect for the jungle. He could see the fire in her eyes. He could tell that this was as close to begging as she would ever get and that she did it because she respected him. "I will be the King to your Queen?" He breathed out.

"I will not rule without you by my side." She was assuring him that she would not kill him once she got what she wanted. "I'll base my pact that I shall not kill you, nor do you harm if you agree the same to me." She whispered as she stood on her toes. "After all, you can not be king unless I am queen. The River Ocean won't bow to you without me." Her dark green eyes were telling him that she trusted him about as much as he trusted her.

"Well, Sybelle," He smirked as he looked down at her. "That does sound like a good offer, catch and all. I'd be a fool to turn it down."

He lowered his lips to brush against hers slightly. He wanted to see how much fire there was inside of her. It seemed she would be so much fun to play with. She was quick to force him to the ground. While she looked slightly thin and weak, Pan was sure that she could take down any of his lost boys. Her hands were on his chest holding him down. They both knew that if he wanted he could easily force himself on top. It just so happened that he liked the view. He smirked at her as she took the knife from his belt. She held it above him with her right hand.

"Do we have a deal?" She asked as she brought the blade to her chin. She bit her lip as she waited for an answer. She was sure that it would be yes, but she needed to hear it. The pact wouldn't work unless he said yes.

"We have a deal." Pan whispered as he stared at her. She took his right hand in her left. Their eyes were locked tightly together. She took his blade and sliced his right hand than her left hand. The wounds were deep enough so that blood was drawn. The cuts ran from one end to the other. She pressed their hands together as she dropped the blade away from their bodies. She lowered her body down so that their lips could touch. Only when they were noses apart did they close their eyes. He lifted his left hand to rest on her hip as she finally closed the gap between them. It felt like a surge of energy had crashed upon them. Their pact was sealed.

Pan soon flipped her over. Their tongues battling each other. He could feel the fire that burned in her soul, and she could feel his need for something greater than what he had. He was trying to remove his shirt as fast as he could without breaking their kiss. She hadn't planned on fucking him until much later in their deal. She smirked against his lips as she helped him peel off his clothing. It seemed that she had a powerful effect on him, either that or he wasn't use to having a woman around. She hoped that it was the former. Once his shirt was off she pulled him into a deeper kiss. Her fingers rushed to his belt and she untied it with ease.

The kiss was broken when Sybelle started to move her kisses across his jaw line. He moaned at the feeling of her teeth brushing against his skin. His fingers dig into her as he tried to savor the feeling of her pressed onto him. She was half sitting on him by this point and he could somewhat feel how wet she was becoming. He raised his hip up just enough so that she could feel the affect she was having on him. She grasped out the word 'Peter' in such a way that Pan almost felt like coming. He wanted to hear her say his name again.

"Sybelle?" He breathed out against her lips in between hot kisses. She hymned out that she was listening. "Top?" He kissed her hard as she rubbed herself on his shaft. "Or bottom?" She took hold of his member. She place his tip at her entrances and in one swift motion took him inside of her. He gritted his teeth. She had surprised him. She wrapped her legs around him and he was forced to hold himself up with his right arm as he pulled her closer with his left.

He let her ram onto him a few more times before pushing her on her back. Their bodies were locked together. As he moved her onto her back, he remained inside of her and held her as close as he could. He wished that he had taken off his pants. It would have made this easier. Where she had tried to do fast thrusts, he choose to do fewer, but harder one. She breathed out the name 'Peter' once more. It was clear that she was enjoying herself. She cried out 'Pan' as he slammed harder into her.

For some reason, this bothered him. He pulled at her hair in order to twist her head to the side. He hissed in her ear. "Call me Peter." before moving to bit hard on her neck. She seemed to enjoy that too as she shouted 'Peter' very loudly. He pondered, offhandedly, if the others could hear them. It wasn't like they would dare question him.

She tightened around him. He cursed as he was forced to regain control of himself. She was driving him crazy. He wasn't sure how much more he could take. He slammed into her as hard as he could. He wanted her to cum. He needed her to do this for him. It had been a while since he had been with anyone, while he was sure she hadn't had that problem. She was far too beautiful to have spent many nights alone.

Sybelle couldn't think straight. She couldn't see straight. It had been ages since someone made her feel like this. She had forgotten how enjoyable it was to give into her basic needs. She had spent much of her time readying herself for the game. She clung to him in this moment with a deep desire to feel something other than the raging fire that had filled her life. She freed herself of that fire for the moment as she reached her peak. Once she was done riding her wave of pleasure, Pan let himself come inside her in four hard slams.

Pan wasn't worried about coming inside of her. They were in Neverland. It wasn't possible for her to get pregnant, not in this land. He stayed a moment on top of her. He smirked down at her as he pulled himself up. He noted that her hair was a mess as she stood up. She frowned slightly as she made her way to her dress. She brushed some of the dirty out of her hair.

"I will be coming and going on and off the island for the next two, three days." She stated as she stepped into her dress. "I need to bring some things here." She tied the strap that held her dress. Pan finished putting back on his belt when she turned to look at him.

"Thanks fine." Pan nodded.

"I'll need to make a place to stay." She went on to say. "I'd rather stay away from your Lost Boys. I don't want them touching my things. Nasty things could happen." She walked slowly towards the water.

"I'll tell them to leave you alone or else." Pan smirked. "And you could stay at Tinker Bell's old place."

"I'm not staying at your old fuck buddies place." Sybelle's face turned up in disgust.

"We weren't like that." Pan rolled his eyes.

"Besides, my servant can use her old place when he stays." Sybelle smiled. "I don't like sharing rooms with him. He likes to bring man home at odd hours and it really makes it hard to focus on my books."

"You need a servant?" Pan raised an eyebrow. She didn't seem like the type to have servants.

"I need someone I can trust in the game to do tasks for me." Sybelle explained. "I don't know your Lost Boys. So, I can't trust them to do what needs to be done. Besides, Lou has skills and knowledge that your boys do not. So, yes. I need my servant."

"When you're done setting in, we need to talk about the rulers and players." Pan reminded her.

"Yes, we will have a long chat about that." She frowned deeply as she looked herself over in the waters reflection. "I look a mess."

"Not in a the bad way." Pan smirked. Sybelle reached for his right hand. She ran a finger over the cut she made. It had healed by now and would leave a nasty scar.

"This is a sign of the deal we made to each other." Sybelle stated. "Even if I am in another world, this will link us together. If one of us breaks the deal, this mark will disappear at once."

"I know." Pan said as he looked down at it.

"Alright than." Sybelle turned towards the water. "I'll see you in a few days." She jumped into the water.

"See you then." Pan waved as he watched her dive deeper into the water. In moments, he could feel that she had left. He closed his eyes as he recalled her flushed cheeks and heavy breathing. He imagined that if she hadn't been standing in the open she would have let herself have a small moment of weakness, a moment to show the effect he had had on her body. He rather liked the idea of her looking flushed and out of breath.

xxx

Felix glare at Pan as he entered the camp. Pan knew that the other boy had either seen or heard something dealing with the woman. While Pan had planned to tell his boys about Sybelle living on the island, he thought it best to speak with Felix in private first. He signaled for Felix to follow him to an area where they would still be in the camp lights, but no one would be listening.

"There's a woman on the island." Felix stated in his cold voice. "One of the boys saw her."

"I know." Pan stated. He clutched his right hand slightly. He wasn't sure if he should tell Felix about the pact. The boy wouldn't understand its meaning and importance. "She and I had a chat." He made sure to seem as if it was nothing worth noting. "She will be coming and going with her friend for some time."

"Why?" Felix asked. His eyes were dark, possibly showing signs of hurt. Pan normally didn't let anything but his shadow and the mermaids leave.

"Because," Pan stated with a dark smirk. "She is going to help me get something I want." Felix knew that it was best not to ask any more questions. Pan didn't like to be questioned.

"I don't think we could trust her." Felix stated. "She's not normal. She doesn't behave like she should. She looks to be a child, but she moves like a snake." Pan cocked his head to the side in order to get a better look at his closest ally.

"How much did you see?" Pan asked.

"I only saw her trying to find you." Felix said as he looked away. Pan wasn't sure if that was true, but left the matter alone. Felix had a right to some secrets.

"It's not a matter of trust." Pan explained. "Nereids always keep their end of a deal, or else…" It was clear that the 'or else' was something bad. "We made a deal and she is going to keep it. Now, gather the boys. I've some rules to tell them."

xxx

Her steps echoed through the marble hallways. She was searching every room she came across. It was clear that she was growing upset. Her jaw was tight as she hurried to find her friend. She had much to tell him. Just as she neared the last down in the hall, it opened with alarming speed. A boy, slightly older than her, rushed out holding his pants in one hand and his shoes in the other. She rolled her eyes as he paused to look at her.

"Oh, hello." He smiled. "We should run." He race to take her hand and pull her down the opposite hallway.

"I can't believe you did that." She hissed out as she tried to keep up with him.

"How could I not?" He asked as heard someone scream his name.

"To sleep with the king of this world…" She shook her head. "When you know how the Queen in this world is."

"I couldn't help it." The man gave her puppy dog eyes and frowned. "He was just so cute and lonely."

"Lou!" She hissed out. He kept giving her those eyes though. She cursed with a heavy sigh. "Whatever." It was a sign she wouldn't hold this against him.

"You're the best Sybelle." Lou cried out with a bright smile. "There's a pond this way." He used his head to point the path.

"Understood." She said as she followed him. They were closing to the water source and the voices were getting louder. Sybelle stopped at the edge of the water and raised her hands over the water. Lou bit his tongue when he saw the cut on her hand. Now was not the time to talk about it. Now was the time to run before he lost his head.

A whirlpool started to spin in the water. It turned around and around slowly getting bigger and bigger. Lou smiled at the sight. He loved having a walking portal maker as a friend. She lowered her hands telling him it was ready and took his arm.

"Let's go." She stated as she readied to jump.

"Where to?" Lou asked as he watched her form a true smile.

"Neverland."


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I want to thank everyone that is following this story. I love knowing that people are really looking forward to what is going to come down the road. All I can say is that it's going to be crazy. There will be a lot of back stabbing between sisters and mind games. There will be secrets unfolding that will change how you look at characters. Some chapters will seem slower than others because I have to build for future scenes. Plus, I don't see Pan as the kind of person that jumps into battles. He's careful and slow as he watches the players and studies their moves.

Oh, big shout out to **bellefrenchkisses** for being my first review. When I wrote Sybelle, I wanted to make her strong, an even match for Pan. I don't think that the poor helpless Wendy kind of girl (not that I don't like Wendy) would be very interesting to him. He likes puzzles and challenges. The fact that Sybelle ended up being 'sexy' as well as strong is just a plus. I can safely say that there will be a lot of moments between them where she'll show Pan that she's more than a match for him.

Anyway, I don't own the show or any of the characters. I won't be making any money off of this, but I will be giving you something enjoyable and fun to read.

* * *

><p>"Where to?" Lou asked as he watched her form a true smile.<p>

"Neverland." She breathed out.

He hadn't had the time to ask her more question. It was time for them to jump or there would be blood covering the stone white next thing Lou knew he was swimming towards an island. He hated that all her portals were water based. When they made it to the island, Sybelle was waiting for him. She seemed rather bored until he crawled onto the shore.

"Welcome to Neverland." She smiled softly. Lou forced himself to stand up on the beach trying to breathe. She snapped her fingers and a swirl of light changed their clothes. Because of the light, he was fully dressed and dried. His ginger hair covered his eyes making him sigh heavily He hated when she messed with his hair he thought to himself as he brushed it out of his eyes.

"Glad to see your wearing an outfit fit for the outdoors." He remarked as she looked down and frowned. She wasn't use to wearing cotton pants and a tank top.

"I'll be glad to be in my gowns once we are done." She crossed her arms as she waited for him to ask her the question that was burning in his mind.

"It is done then." He stated, not sure how to feel. "The pact has been made and now we start." That much was clear from the scar on her head. She knew that he was just trying to stall the question he wanted to ask her. "Does he know?"

"If we have met before?" She wanted to be sure he meant that. She rubbed the back of her neck as watched him give a sharp nod. "No, he does not recall anything from what I've seen."

"Will you tell him?" Lou asked as he watched her sway back and forth her feet.

"I rather not…" She sighed. "When things are done...when I can let him hate me...maybe then I'd have the strength to."

"You make it seem he should." Lou chuckled. "He shouldn't be cross. It wasn't like you knew who he was the first or second time you met nor was it your fault what happened."

"I doubt that will matter." She stated in a tired tone. "But let's focus on the task at hand. I want my lodgings to be ready and the ground work for my plans to be looked over. I've no time to waste on the far off future."

"Fair enough." Lou muttered as he followed her. "Though, I'd still tell him. He should know."

"That's a debate for another time." She smirked.

Xxx

Sybelle made up her mind. She would have her new home on the cliffs under Dead Man's Peak. She felt it enabled her to keep a close eye on the toxin that grew at the top and that it fit her style more. She wasn't really the jungle kind of girl. Though she could, and had, lived off the land without magic.

She tossed a few stones onto the clearer and stepped back. When she was a good distance away, she raised both hands out and closed her eyes. These stones would be the building blocks of her home. Like seeds, these stones would bloom into a fine cabin. She opened her eyes as the stones started shaking and moving. She smirked as she slowly watched her new home form itself, while Lou rolled his eyes. He wasn't pleased with it.

"It's not as grand as it should be. You only have about three rooms and its all one floor." He pointed out as the cabin finished forming. "It is not the home of a future queen."

"I don't need that much room." She reminded her friend. "The fact it's one floor makes it easy for me to move about and leave." He knew she had a point, but still didn't seem pleased by it. "I don't need to live like a queen in order to win the throne."

"Not everything will fit." Lou sighed out. He hoped that would be enough to get her to change the layout of her new home.

"It will." She smiled. "The basement will fit all that I can't, or won't, keep in the cabin." They walked towards the stone house as she smiled softly. "Let's finish shaping the inside."

She opened the door to find a small kitchen area with an island table top. It was good for making potions. There were three chairs for it. That was good enough. This room flowed into the sitting area. It had a small rug, lamp, table with one chair, and was lined with bookshelves. She needed that it would do.

"I hope your bedroom looks better." Lou sneered. "I may just change everything around."

"Don't." She muttered as she opened the door to her chambers. "This place is want I need."

"But you deserve better." Lou nearly shouted. "Oh, love the bedroom." He said as he walked into the room. "Green sheets?"

"I thought I would go for something he'd like." She laughed as she sat on her king sized bed. Unlike, the rest of the cabin, this room looks fit for a royal. The bed posts were made of silver, the sheets the finest cotton, and the floors black tile. The dresser was made of white marble and had a large mirror hovering above it with a sliver trim. She had a small vanity that matched her dresser with a pretty oval mirror. It looked nice against the dark color of the walls. "Those doors there lead to my closet where another set of doors will be found inside. That will be the way into the bathroom."

"Hmm, I guess as long as you sleep and bath as a queen..." Lou eyed the room over. "I can stand you staying here. I"ll bring your things over at once with that spell you taught me."

"Here's the list of what I want." She chuckled as she rolled around her bed. "I trust you will know where things go. Pan will let you come and go as needed, but you will most likely be off the island more than on."

"I want to see how far I'm going to be from you before leaving. It will help me know what I will need." He was playing the part of a protective knight. She found that very cute.

"Pan can show you, if he ever stops hiding." Sybelle hymned as she sat on her knees. Lou didn't seem to know what she was talking about. He looked about the room sure that they were alone.

"How long have you known that I was watching?" Pan asked as he revealed himself. "I thought I was well hidden."

"You were." Lou frowned. "I didn't even notice you were there."

"And he is good at spotting young boys." Sybelle chuckled as Lou shook his head. He hated when she joked like that. He thought that it was a bit out of line. Not every realm was understand about his lifestyle. "To answer the question, I knew you were here when I was in the living room. The scar... is more than a sign off our deal."

"Hmm, you will have to teach me all those things." Pan said as he eyed her hand. She glanced at it too. She had never made this kind of deal before. She didn't know what things to tell him and what things not to tell him.

"In time, you will learn how to work it well enough." She smirked. She could tell that he didn't like her remark, but that was the only answer she could give him.

"This is your servant?" Pan asked as he snapped his gaze onto Lou. He looked the lad over a few times as if unsure why she would trust him.

"He may look seventeen, but he is about your age." Sybelle replied as she stood up.

"I'm Lou." Her servant introduced himself. "And servant is...very crude for what I am." He smiled as he straightened his back and crossed his arms. "I am a royal knight sworn to protect and serve Princess Sybelle for as long as there is breath in my body and a pulse in her veins. There is no task too great that M' Lady could ask of me."

"You will never find a more loyal soldier." Sybelle beamed. "I doubt any of your Lost Boys can match him in loyalty, battle, and wits."

"I think Felix could do a good job." Pan chuckled. "Maybe they should have a battle to the death."

"Felix?" Sybelle sounded somewhat shocked. Her eyes widened slightly, before she regained herself. "I thought you killed him." Lou clenched his jaw as he stared at the black tiles.

"Anything is possible in Neverland." Pan stated. He wondered if it was possible that Felix and this woman knew each other. To be honest, he hadn't taken the time to learn much about Felix's past. It didn't seem to matter in his plans to live forever.

"It seems so." Sybelle breathed at as she eyed Lou. "Go back and check that everything, and I mean everything, I've been told is up to date." She hissed out.

"It is." Lou hissed back. "I checked it myself." He shouted. She waved her hand to throw him onto the closest wall.

"I am in need of new boots." She sneered. "I am willing to make them out of you if you do not do as asked." She yelled before she let him go. "You did not know Felix was alive. Such mistakes could kill us. Do not question me. Do as you are told."

Lou stood up and bowed his head. He gazed at her as he started to leave the room.

"I will go and collect your things." He sighed out. "and I will see how this Felix matter was missed."

Sybelle snapped her fingers to close the door behind her servant. She turned to look towards Pan. He was staring at her as if unsure what to make of her behavior. She narrowed her eyes as she walked around the bed towards the vanity. She ran her right hand along the top of it. While it was bare now, soon enough it would be covered with objects and jewels. She glanced at the mirror to see what Pan was doing.

"This game means my life." Sybelle stated in a cold tone. "If we lose, you may get out of this alive." She turned to face him and leaned against the table. "I will be lucky if they just kill me outright." She crossed her arms. "So, understand why I can't let little mistakes go...unnoticed." She smirked as she pushed off the table. "Even from my favorites."

"Ha, you are something." Pan smirked back as he looked her over. "Aren't you?"

"Oh, be careful." She teased as she slowly stepped towards the bed. She unfolded her arms and placed them on the bed to hold herself up. This gave the boy a good view of her chest. His eyes flicked down for a moment then back to her face.

"Of what may I ask?" He questioned with a raised brow as he stepped closer to the bed as well. He thought about the way her eyes softened a bit as she crawled onto the bed. If he didn't know better, he could easily believe that she was a normal, innocent girl. She moved slowly towards him, but stopped short of reaching him. She curled her back as she sat up straight and smiled with a small laugh.

"If you aren't careful, you could fall in love with me." She chuckled. "Wouldn't that be something?"

"I'm sure you'd fall for me before I'd fall for you." Pan smirked as he looked at her. With her head high and in this room, he could see it now. He could see that she was of royal birth. She rolled her eyes and frowned slightly.

"What we have… it isn't about love." She snorted. "It's about...more important things." She smiled. Yes, their pact was more important than simple love or lust. The River Ocean was one of the most important things in all the realms.

Intresting. Pan thought as he eyed her. She studied his reaction, wondering what he thought of her remarks. There were a few different ways to read what she had stated. Which way would he take it? Did he feel that she didn't think love was important? Did he think that she had implied she was unable to love him or she was able? Did it seem that she had an important reason to want the Rive Ocean for herself? While these things wouldn't matter to most people, they made a great difference on how he would view and treat her. If he thought she was in it for power, they could get on well. If he thought she had a special reason, he would question her ability to follow through on their plans. if she gave him any hint that love was possible between them, he could try to use that against her in order to control her.

"It is a worthy prize." Pan admitted under her sharp gaze. She huffed slightly as she shifted her body so that she was lying on her back. That wasn't what she was hoping he would say, but it was a possible clue to how he would treat her.

"How much do you know about my family?" Sybelle asked as she looked at the ceiling. Her boots were dirtying the sheets she thought to herself. She was being very unladylike, though she doubted that Pan would care very much. She could hear her mother and sisters now. She chuckled.

"You have six sisters that you have to beat, by any means, in order to become the new ruler." Pan said as he climbed onto the bed. He was looming over her. She cocked her head to the side. "Your father was the king, and a good king at that." Pan added as he brushed a few hairs from her face. She seemed unfazed by the action, but inside she trying very hard to play nice. Did he think that she was a fool? Did he think that such a small action would cause her heart to beat faster and she'd start to think he could care for her?

"And?" She asked softly as she turned her head away from him. If he thought she could be so easily moved, she would use that to her own advantage. Two could play this game. "Is that all you know?" She tried to sound meek.

"He went to war with his brother." Pan stated as he watched her slowly move further away from him. "the king of the merpeople. Not sure why, but that it ended up with the Nereids losing the capital city, the castle, but your kind got them back. The war ended with your parents death, and a sort of truce being made."

"The truce." Sybelle chuckled loudly. She waved her hand over the dresser and a bottle of wine appeared with two glasses. She poured the red liquid into the two glasses and offered one to Pan. He reached for the class unsure if he should drink it. She took the other glass and a small sip. "Do you know it? What the truce is?"

"You have to kill all the heirs in order to take the throne or the war starts over." Pan answered as he watched her take another sip of her drink.

"Love, lust, greed. A worthy heir must replace my brother." Sybelle stated in a dark tone. Her voice was full of sorrow and pain. "Through death and blood, to prove themselves worthy of my brother's throne. A kingdom reborn of a pact forged of primal desires. My anger rests with my brother's grave so long as this is kept." Sybelle raised her glassed and smirked.

"Kill each other off and you get to keep the throne without having any worries of a war." Pan summarized as he watched her down her drink. She placed the glass on the dresser and pulled herself up so that she was sitting next to the bottle.

"But you need a pact born of basic needs, wants...so on." Sybelle said as she did a circling motion with her right hand. "Well… none of my sisters, or I, had any pacts at the time and to ensure that one of us didn't run off to make one before killing us all...we made a deal with each other. We wouldn't start offing each other until we all had pacts."

"And you were the last to make one?" Pan reasoned.

"Yes, and my sisters picked their other halves with great care," she paused to pour herself another glass. "As I did with you." She took the glass and poured the wine onto the floor. "But they all have their flaws...things that make them...weak."

She dropped the glass onto the black tiles letting it shatter. Pan watched her as she took the bottle and poured more wine onto the ground. Once it was empty, she let the bottle shatter onto the floor. She eyed Pan and with her hand motioned for him to do the same.

"Take one sip and toss the glass and wine onto the floor." Sybelle stated. "It will tell my uncle that I've made a deal and he will in turn give me a sign."

"A sign of what." Pan asked as he did as he was told. Once the glass hit the floor he appeared in front of her.

"Of his thoughts." She breathed out as she wrapped an arm around his waist. She rested her head on his chest. He didn't understand what she was doing or saying. Why would she care what her uncle, the man that killed his own brother, thought? She blinked a few times as she waited for something to happen.

She lifted her head and peaked at the floor. The wine was slowly starting to move. Pan watched as he wondered if they were in danger. She smiled softly as the wine slowly started to form a shape. She frowned in confusion when she saw that it was a small horse, the size of a puppy.

"He thinks a horse?" Pan felt just as confused as she did.

"That's not fair!" Sybelle whined as she hopped off the dresser to pick up the small horse. "My sisters get silver lioness, three headed snakes… so on. I get a horse...covered in blood." She didn't understand what her uncle was trying to tell her. She small horse gave a cute little sneeze that forced his wings to pop out. "Oh!" She beamed with delight. "You're a pegasus." That changed everything. "He gave us a pegasus….what does that mean? I don't get it." She felt even more confused.

"I don't either." Pan sneered. "What does any of this matter?" He hated being in the dark.

"My uncle gave gifts to each of my sisters...that reflect how he thinks of their pacts...and how they will behave." Sybelle said. "I wrote a list of my sisters and their pets in order of their age." She opened one of the draws and handed him the list. "I need to wash this little guy up." She said as she blow it kisses.

xxx

The little pegasus cooed in its small bath as Sybelle gently washed the blood off. Pan studied the list as if he wasn't sure what to make of it. Compared with what her sisters were given, he wasn't sure how he should feel about what being given a pegasus.

"Light, love, dreams, and purity." Sybelle sighed out as she watched the small horse play. "It has one green eye and one blue. It's white, black with areas of gray. What are meant to tell them about us?'

"That we are good at heart...full of love and light deep down…" Pan stated as he stood behind her.

"That's a laugh." Sybelle rolled her eyes. "Now, Pale…"The horse shook its small head. "Syn?" The horse neighed with joy. "Syn, it is." She grinned at the creature.

"You want to name a pegasus, a being known for light, Sin." Pan snorted.

"It's Sin with a y, not an I." Sybelle chuckled. "and it fits. This horse is us...and we are sin." She whispered into his ear with a dark grin. "Besides, he likes the name." She turned to the horse and cooed. "I am going to use you in my spells, you sweet little thing."

"Your list has seven names, but only six with pets." Pan stated as he watched the small horse flap his wings with joy. "I thought you only had six sisters."

"I only have six that can take the throne from me." Sybelle sighed out. "I've a half sister, born of my mother. She has sided with my eldest sister for some reason. We can't kill her."

"Why? Because you love her?" Pan mocked.

"Spirits no." Sybelle seemed disgusted by the thought of even liking her. "She's Triton's daughter. He would kill me for killing her." She rolled her eyes.

"Your uncle had a child with your mother?" Pan chuckled. "No wonder the war."

"Yes, well… that is the past." Sybelle said as she took the pony out of the bath. He posed in front of his new owners. "Ha, he wants you to praise him." Pan gave her a dirty look before staring down the horse.

"You have strong magic, a good coat...you will make a fine horse." The horse seemed pleased by this and started to hop about the table. "He seems easily pleased."

"He's a child." Sybelle said as she sat down. "Children are like that." Her eyes seemed sad for a moment.

"You have children?" Pan asked.

"Yes," She answered. "I've given birth to two boys in my life and taken care of a number of lost, lonely youths." She smirked as she watched Pan compare the two of them in his head. "I let them grow up and leave me...because that's what good mothers do. In turn, they took care of me like the good children I raised them to be. They are loyal to me. Hn, will die for me."

"Wish I could get my Lost Boys to willingly do that." Pan huffed out.

"I lost of lot of children to be here." Sybelle huffed out. "Your son tried to kill me a number of times. I didn't want the Dark Curse cast." She went on to say when Pan gave her a look. "I thought I would lose my children, my little army. I did." She said as if she was forming a headache. "Never getting them back now. Would question me too much. Not worth the trouble."

"And here I was starting to think you had a heart." Pan smirked.

"I have a heart." She defended. "I just don't use it very much." She bit back a laugh.

"Pan?" Felix called out from behind the front door. Sybelle tensed for a moment.

xxx

"I thought you said they would stay away." She hissed to cover up her behavior. "If they die, don't be upset with me." She huffed out as she rose from her chair.

"Come in." Pan said as he watched Sybelle rush to hide Syn. He could understand why she wanted to keep the creature hidden.

"There was a man-"

"Her servant." Pan cut Felix off. "Nothing to worry about."

"He will be coming and going on behalf." Sybelle said as she reentered the room. "Is that a problem?"

"No," Felix tone was hard. It was clear that he didn't like her. Her jaw tightened as he looked her over. "That won't be a problem."

"Good." She stated in a hard tone. She looked as if she would kill him if given permission.

"Hm, do you two know each other?" Pan asked as he eyed them.

"I know of her." Felix stated harshly. "You ended a war and had your most faithful knight banished." Sybelle took a second to progress what he had said.

"He got himself banished." She corrected. "He didn't have follow through on something he knew would get him in trouble."

"As if he would go against his princess." Felix sneered back.

"Many have and do." Sybelle stated with such venom that Pan knew there was more to the story. "Many of my knight have tried to kill me or ran off. He didn't have to follow through, and if he didn't the Shadow War would still be . I thought one knight was worth the lives of thousands." She smiled as she stepped closer to Felix. "It's a lot better than letting a small child die in order to keep your master alive a bit longer." She said as she brushed dirt off his hood.

"Careful." Felix sneered as he moved away from her. "That master is now-"

"That's enough." Pan shouted. "Don't need my allies trying to kill each other."

"He couldn't if he tried." Sybelle frowned deeply. "Kind of insulted you imply he could." She pouted softly. Felix rolled his eyes. If she thought Pan would fall for such games, she was wrong.

"I'm not that easy." Pan smirked down at her. He was upset that she thought so low of him. Did she really think he could be charmed that easily?

"And either am I." She laughed back. She mockingly brushed hair out of his eyes.

"Can't blame me for trying." Pan replied as he caught her hand. She glanced at her left wrist. She opened her hand to show the scar on her hand.

It caused Felix to soften a bit. He had heard that they made a pact together, but he didn't truly believe it until this moment. He had known his friend for a long time. He had never imaged that Pan would tie himself down to someone, nor to a person he just met. Sybelle, she filled Felix with so much concern. The Lost Boy wondered if she knew that, if she knew how she affected him.

"No...I can't." She whispered as she locked eyes with him. "I would do the same thing if I were you." She was being honest. Pan liked that.

"Isn't she just like me?" Pan smiled as he looked at Felix.

"In some ways." Felix agreed.

"And in others, I'm far different from you." She pulled back her arm. "I think we should leave my eldest sister, Atlanta, for last." She said as she took a step backwards. She rubbed her left wrist and Felix was quick to notice the bruise that was forming. It must of hurt her a great deal, but she had showed no signs of pain.

"She doesn't see you as a threat." Pan pointed out."Now would be the best time to attack her."

"Now would be the worst time." Sybelle stated. "Atlanta will be trying to kill those she thinks are the top threats, Pacific, Indiana, and Hydrangea Tide."

"Those four are the ones you are worried about." Pan reasoned.

"Yes," Sybelle nodded her head. "Lotus Tide and Arctic aren't much to worry over. Lo Tide is very much a romantic. Her heart will be her undoing. Arctic is very...upsettable. She'll just end up doing away with herself," Sybelle wrinkled her nose slightly. "If given the right pass."

"Hydrangea is close to her twin." Felix spoke out.

"She's close to Lotus's husband." Sybelle barked out with a laugh. "In fact, the joke of the family is that Hy and Lo Tide should just switch husbands. They would be far more happy that way, but they haven't because Hy needs Puck in order to get the throne. Once she has it...well, killing her husband is such a simple matter and replacing him even easier…"

"What's so special about him?" Pan asked as he watched her take a seat once more.

"He was an ability to change the way people think and behave. Ha, he can get in your head and twist your feeling around." Sybelle explained. "There are tricks around it and so he can't do it to me or my sisters...but you and the others...he can fun with…"

"And you have any idea how to stop him." Pan guessed.

"More of an idea to remove the Tide twins from the game." She smiled. "Without leaving the island, or putting us in danger of my sisters."

"How is that?" Felix asked. He wasn't sure if he should believe in her plan.

"True love." Sybelle smiled brightly as she looked between the two boys. She pulled her arm up to lean on it and bit her lip. "and dreamshade." She laughed.

* * *

><p>End Notes: I just love little Syn. He is the cutest little thing in all the realms. I like to ask questions at the end of my chapters in hopes more people review and tell me what they thought. Here are this chapters two questions. 1) What realms do you want Pan and Sybelle to visit? 2) What kind of creature do you think would fit Sybelle and Pan better? Bonus question. Why do you think they get a pegasus?<p>

Remember to review if you have anything to say to me! I would love it very much if I got a few reviews. Makes me feel good hearing what you thought-Bloody Nikki


	3. Chapter 3

Notes: I'm thinking of writing a new story for ROTG. I really want to do something dealing with Jack and Tessa Heat, my oc. Not sure about it though. So, I don't own anything and hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

><p>"How is that?" Felix asked. He wasn't sure if he should believe in her plan.<p>

"True love." Sybelle smiled brightly as she looked between the two boys. She pulled her arm up to lean on it and bit her lip. "and dreamshade." She laughed.

"I see." Pan chuckled. "I think I can get it done."

"Good." Sybelle felt slightly bashful. "This feels weird." She giggled softly.

"Does it?" Pan was trying to get inside her head. She kept reacted in ways that didn't make sense.

"I normally have to explain what I want done." She a bright smile. "This is kind of nice not having to go into detail about what I need." She laughed. "It's nice." She said as she kept shifting around.

"Can I get in on this plan?" Felix asked.

"I don't care either way." Sybelle said when Pan looked to her.

"We are going to invite this Puck over." He said as he glanced at Sybelle. "Or should we visit instead?"

"Oh, whatever you feel comfortable with dear." Sybelle chuckled.

"But I'm just trying to think of how you would feel." Pan said as though he truly cared. "This is not the kind of place for princess."

"Ha ha," Sybelle bit into her finger to keep from laughing harder. "Oh, this will be fun. I've just the dress." She said as she clapped her hands together. She rose and spun around in place. A swirl of light formed around her changing her clothes and hair style.

"You think that will help our cause?" Pan questioned as she touched her hair.

"Yes, I think it will work with you." She whispered with a slight blush. "Don't you think it makes me look...innocent, sweet?"

"Wouldn't your sister be able to see through your dress and makeup?" Felix rolled his eyes after looking her over.

"I know my sister." Sybelle sighed out with announce. "A little girl talk...will get things moving to our way." She said as she placed her hands on Pan's chest. "But you have to do a good job on your end."

"Don't doubt me." Pan said as he removed her hands from his body. "Peter Pan never fails." She pouted slightly as he moved towards the door.

"And true love never loses." Sybelle whispered to herself as Pan out of her new home.

xxx

"Are you going to let me in on the plan?" Felix asked. "Or have I been replaced?"

"It's different now." Pan said as he walked through the forest. "The game has changed. I need her."

"But she may not need you." Felix pointed out. "She seems to have it all planned out."

"I see why she needs me." Pan's voice was strong. He wanted Felix to stop talking.

"I doubt it." Felix hissed. "She could have picked anyone. Why you?"

"Why not me?" Pan didn't understand why Felix was having a problem with this. "What about her is too good to be tied to me?"

Felix was about to shout the word 'everything', but held his tongue. Survival forced him to keep that thought to himself. He was may things, but not one of them a fool. He took a moment to think of a better way of saying how he felt.

"I just don't trust her." Felix sounded stressed. "I don't see why she would pick here, this place to be her base. She's a princess of one of the strongest families in all the realms. Your son...he would be careful around her...and she's seen as the weak one."

"I tried to kill my great grandson." Pan stated as he stared at Felix. "I left my son and used my grandson to get what I want...made his childhood a real nightmare. Don't you think she sees me as someone who can get the job done without caring about right and wrong? Not many can do that when it counts."

"And you think she will?"

"That's why she has me." Pan smirked. "If she can't, I can." That was the end of their talk. It was clear that Felix would be unable to change Pan's mind. The ruler of Neverland was set on one path and nothing would remove him from that path any time soon.

xxx

"Syn…" She whispered softly to the sleeping pegasus. "What are you meant to tell me? Hm, what does that man know that I don't? What secret is he keeping from me?"

The small creature was resting in the center of her bed. He seemed to be dreaming of running as his hooves were moving in place. Sybelle let out a small laugh at the sight. Of all the creatures in all the realms, she had never imagined she would ever get such a rare creature. How could something so innocent and pure reflect her relationship with Pan?

She brushed her hair from her face as she looked up. She could feel that someone was watching her. She ran a finger over the scar on her hand and knew that it couldn't be Pan. She could feel that much. She slowly rose from the bed and walked to the large mirror over the vanity. She frowned as she sat down in front of it.

"Speak sister." She said to the mirror with a hard look.

"I heard you made a little pact with some boy." The mirror chuckled at her.

"I did." Sybelle said back as she waved her hand over the mirror. "But let's do this face to face, dear sister." She smiled with disgust as an image, other than her own, formed in front of her. "Atlanta."

"Sybelle." Her sister smiled brightly. "Jungle princess?"

"You don't like my home," Sybelle smirked as she leaned forwards a bit. "you don't have to visit."

"Oh, but what kind of big sister would I be if I didn't say hi to my little sister." She mocked as she ran a hand through her curly brown hair. She glanced at the creature in her sisters bed and smiled widely. "I bet my pet can eat yours in one bite."

"Yes…" Sybelle agreed. "But in time...my little Syn will be worth more than your little pet ever could be."

"Yes…" Atlanta stated as if that insulted her. "Seems uncle thinks highly of you."

"Seems he thinks I'm a good girl…" Sybelle admitted to her sister.

"Good girls don't win this kind of game." Atlanta pointed out. "And you wouldn't get such a gift if you both weren't good at heart."

"Did you come to mock me?" Sybelle asked in a shaky voice. "Or wish me well?"

"I came to tell you the truth." Her sister said with a deep frown. "Like a sister should. You will die in this fight...but I'm willing to make a deal."

"No." Sybelle whispered.

"Listen to what I have to say before you regret this." Atlanta smiled. "It's a good deal."

"No." Sybelle said in a stronger voice. "Not after what you did."

"Come now." Her sister sighed out. "That was so long ago. See reason."

"No." Sybelle stated. "I won't agree to anything. Even if it means I'm going to die in the worst ways...I would never make a deal with you…" She was crying at this point. She was so anger she was crying.

"Careful now." Atlanta sneered. "Let that heart talk for you and it will do more than get you killed."

"I don't care." Sybelle hissed at her mirror. "If I can take you down with me, it will be worth it."

"I'll remember this." Atlanta stated as the mirror shattered. Sybelle wasn't sure which one of my broke it.

"I hope you do." Sybelle said as she wiped her face clean. She rose from the mirror and walked through her closet towards the bathroom. She needed to wash up. She didn't want to greet her sister like this. The candles in the room lit as she stepped inside. She sighed as she thought about what needed to be done next.

She slowly removed her dress from her body as she let the water run. As a Nereid, water gave her a sense of peace. It helped to focus her thoughts. She needed to be at a state of grace when she saw Lotus. It was the only way the plan was going to work. She pulled the ribbons out of her hair as she scowled. She hoped that she had reacted believable in front of her entered the tube with a heavy sigh.

"That was some show you put on." Pan said as he appeared next to the tube. He kneeled beside it and dropped a hand to see how hot the water was.

"Do you think that I did a good job?" Sybelle questioned as she rested her head on the rim of the bath.

"I could feel you." Pan said as he glanced at the scar on his right hand. Even through the water, it seemed to be trying to tell him something. She slowly took the hand in her own and ran her fingers along the scar. "I watched you...talk to her...and I could feel you. I could feel how you truly felt." She lifted her head slightly as she moved his hand close to her lips.

"What did I truly feel?" She muttered against his palm.

"You wanted to reach right into that mirror and snap her neck." Pan whispered as he leaned forward. "You didn't want to cry...you weren't sad...you weren't angry...you just wanted to wrap your hands around her neck and show her you aren't weak…" She blinked twice when she realized that they were just a finger length apart. When had she leaned forward to meet him?

"Hm, some of the others don't even know how to do that yet." She whispered as she slowly placed both hands on either side of his face. "How to feel the other person's feelings…" She closed her eyes. "And they have been together for years."

"They aren't me." Pan whispered back as he closed his eyes. "and they aren't you." He breathed against her lips.

"Hm," She pulled his face closer to hers. "That is true…" She hummed out before she kissed him. It was a much softer kiss than their first. It seemed that they were both pleased with what the other had done. Pan felt a bit annoyed when she pulled back.

"Now why'd you stop?" He asked against her lips.

"It didn't seem very fair." She whispered back as she sat on her knees to better face him. "I'm all wet and naked." She smiled playfully. "And you are all dressed up." She kissed the side of his mouth as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "How's a girl to know you want her, hm, if you don't show off a little." She smirked.

"Hm, well...how could I say no to beautiful woman in need?" Pan chuckled as picked her up. She quickly wrapped her legs around his waist as he pushed her up against a wall. Her back hit the wall with such force that it cracked around her. If it hurt her, Pan couldn't tell. Instead, she pulled at his shirt and frowned as she bat her eyes.

"You're still dressed…" She sighed out as she arched herself onto him. "Don't you want me?" She asked even though she could feel the affect she was having on him. She heard him let out a jagged hiss with caused her to giggle softly.

"Laugh it up." He hissed in her ear. "You won't be laughing for much longer." She laughed.

"Is that so?" She barked with a giggle. He bit into her neck to stop her laughing. It must have worked as she let out a gasp. "No fair…" She purred out. "You play dirty." She muttered as he sucked on her neck and dig his hands into her back. She clawed at his back as she tightened her hold on him.

"You seem to like it." Pan chuckled against her skin.

"That I do." She smiled as she turned her head to look at him. "But I hate when the odds aren't in my favor." She bit her lip softly as her left hand glided over his chest. His clothing slowly started to faded away leaving him bare as the day he was born. She placed a kiss on his chest.

"Neat trick." He breathed out as she lifted her head up to lock eyes with him. It was clear that he was very aroused.

"Not even my best." She purred. "and you're already empressed." She chuckled slightly.

"Not many would dare to do that." He breathed onto her lips.

"Not many get the chance to try." She replied

"True." He chuckled as she snapped her fingers.

They soon disappeared from the bathroom and slammed onto her bed. This woke the small horse from his sleep. Sybelle giggled softly as Pan found himself beneath her. Syn shot them a dry look before hopping off the bed. He trotted into the closet. His little wings were high in the air as if to say that he could care less that they stole his bed.

"I like to be on top of things." She laughed dryly as she hovered over him. "I hope that's not a problem."

"Not at the moment." He smirked up at her. He grabbed hold of her hair and forced her head lower so that his teeth could brush against her ear lobe. "Though, I think you rather enjoy it when I'm in control." She shivered as he ran his other hand down her back.

"Hm, it's fun being dominated." She breathed out. "Let me show you." She choked out as she used her magic to force his hands off her and onto the bed. Her sheets twisted around his wrists to hold him in place. She straightened herself up as she watched him shoot her a dirty look. He was back to say something, that she was sure she wouldn't like to hear, when she swiftly slide him into her. "Please...let me show you…" She begged as she started to roll her hips and bit her bottom lip.

"Hm," He closed his eyes from pleasure. "I'll get you back for this." She chuckled softly as she leaned down, never breaking her rhythm.

"I'm hoping you do." She breathed out before capturing his lips. Their tongues battled for control. She smirked as she grabbed a hold of his face. It was just like him to want to be in control of things. She kind of enjoyed that about him. It made things fun. She could hear him moaning into the kiss. Sybelle loosened her hold on him. She didn't feel that she needed to waste her strength since it was clear that he was too busy focusing on her.

She moaned out his name as his first name. She closed her eyes from the pleasure. She could feel herself getting close to a release when something strange happened. A vision started to hit her. She could make out a voice talking to her as if she was in a deep sleep. She let out a loud gasp as she was thrown over the edge. She smiled down at Pan as she kept going. She bit her bottom lip to keep in her moans. She thought, offhandedly, if it was possible that she was developing a new skill.

Her thoughts were cut short when she felt hands on her wrist pulling her backwards. Through the scar on her hand, she could tell that it had something to do with Pan, though she wasn't able to see how he did it just yet. She glanced behind her to see a shadow holding her arms back. She rolled her eyes as Pan chuckled and grabbed her thighs.

:"Said I'd get you back." Pan smirked as he rammed up into her.

"I let you." She said between deep moans.

"Sure." He said as he kissed around her breast area.

"Hmm," She moaned softly. "Is that all you can give?" She teased.

"Not even close." Pan whispered against her skin before he started to pound into her harder. She wrapped her legs around him tightly and pulled him closer. She wanted to feel as much of him as possible.

She closed her eyes as she tried to keep her magic in check. She worried that if he kept this pace up she would come undone and let everything go. While her sisters didn't think much of her, Sybelle knew that her natural abilities had caused them to great worry in their youth. It was in keeping her power hidden and controlled all the time that she had given them the idea that she was nothing.

"You're going to have to let go." Pan hissed. He could tell that even though he made her cum she was still holding herself back, keeping things in. He wanted to see her weak. He wanted her to come undone because of him. If he was able to do it, he was sure that he would be the best she would ever have, someone that mattered above all others, no matter how small. He wanted to prove he was more than good enough for her.

"I-" She choked back. "I-" She couldn't form a sentence. He was really giving her all he had. She could hear the bed cracking under them. It was going to break soon. She didn't think she could hold out much longer. She snapped in a way she had never done before as Pan reached his release. A wave of magic brusted free from her causing the shadow to be pushed to the other side of the island. Pan felt a strong sense of warmth, power, light, and some many other things come crashing down on him. He had never felt anything like it before.

"That was-" Pan didn't even know what to make of it. He was trying to breath. He rolled off of her and placed his arm over his eyes.

"Yea-" She gasped out. "But I think...that caused some damage." She felt slightly embarrassed by her should have better control of herself. She was glad that Pan couldn't tell how she felt inside. It would only add to his ego and he didn't need that.

"Nothing that can't be fix or replaced." He half laughed out.

"Can you leave Neverland?" Sybelle asked out as she thought about something other than what had just happened

"Yea, why wouldn't I be able to?' Pan asked her as he turned his head to look at her.

"I wasn't sure." She said. "I heard whispers that you were stabbed to death by your son. I thought maybe the island helped bring you back to life, if Rumplestiltskin really did kill you and the island really did bring you back, it could mean that you were tied to here. All magic has a price."

"That is not the case." Pan replied as he thought her words over. He didn't want to think about how had come back from death. He didn't want to tell her that story.

"Alright." She said as she rested her head on his shoulder. "I just had to be sure."

"But I agree." Pan sighed out as he rubbed the sweat out of his face.

"To?" She questioned as she rubbed her wrist. They ached slightly.

"That we should go to their realm." Pan sighed out as he sat up.

"Ah, yes." She smiled. "I forgot that you seem to be able to read my mind."

"Someone said that great minds think a like." Pan smirked as he glanced down at her.

"Hm," Sybelle seemed bored as she rose from the bed and formed a cigarette with her magic. "It doesn't take a great mind to see that letting them come here is a bad idea. They could let all sorts of things onto the island." She heavied out as she lifted the lit cigarette to her lips.

"I won't have that." Pan hissed as he ripped the cigarette from her hand.

"Sorry." She rolled her eyes walked towards a window. "Bad habit I picked up during the curse." She turned her head slightly to smile at Pan. "I promise I won't do anything to remind you of your father."

He glared at her. She had no right to bring up his father, nor should have known anything about the man. He had told no one of his father. So, how had she known that smoking reminded him of his father? He looked her over as he slowly stood up. "Now how did you know that?"

"I can see things from people's past. Small images, picture," She said she played with her hair. "Sometimes a scene or events. Things that help read people."

"Just the past?" Pan questioned.

"Just the past." Sybelle nodded her head. " It's Vision, my sister Pacific's husband, that can see the future."

"That's a problem." Pan sighed out as he tried to think a way around it. "He will be looking for danger."

"Yes, and he knows we are a problem." Sybelle stated as she flapped onto the bed. "I believe the only way to get past him is to trick him into thinking he can't trust his abilities."

"But he would see us doing that." Pan pointed out.

"Unless we don't do." Sybelle pointed out as if the matter was hopeless.

"Hm," Pan pondered if she really thought the matter was without hope.

"We should get ready to see my sisters." Sybelle said as she bit her lower lip in thought.

"Wouldn't Vision warn them?"

"Would you warn them if you thought you could kill them off without having to do anything at all?" Sybelle snorted. "He has as much to gain from us removing the Tide Twins as we do and we have better chance to do so."

"You believe so?" Pan asked as he looked down at her.

"Strongly." Sybelle nodded her head. "I believe so...and even more, I believe that soon enough my sisters will fear us." She smiled brightly.

"Than we should get dressed." Pan smirked at her.

xxx

"Before we go," Sybelle said as she finished tying white and light pink flowers into her braid. "I should tell you that they may ask you something strange. Just say it's all a hazy right now and something like 'but I know I belong with her' or 'I'm finally home again' That should work for now."

"What will they ask?" Pan questioned. "Is there something I should know?"

"Yes and no." Sybelle sighed out as she brushed her dress free of dust. It was light blue gown that was tight on the top half and loss on the bottom. It touched her knees and it made her glow slightly. "It's a long story. The short is that Vision saw us and told my sisters we are a danger. They…" She wasn't sure how to say the next part. It seemed wise to just brush over it. "did things to us to keep us apart. Locked me in chains. Forced you to have a child. Things like that."

"Don't think I believe that." Pan sneered at her.

"It's true." Sybelle huffed out. "Ask Puck if he was the guy you saw around the time you met… but don't say the name just shake your head like it's crazy and he will tell you he was and that he is sorry. Ha, that is is he believes your act." Sybelle went on to say.

"Hn, how do i know you're not playing with me? Tricking me?" Pan asked. He could feel, through the scar, that for a moment she felt hurt. She brushed the feeling off.

"I swore that I wouldn't be queen without you as my king." Sybelle whispered softly. "I can not go against that. By the end of this, we both would have done things that the other may not agree with, but we have to work to our common goal. We won't kill each, hurt each, or rule without the other. We swore to that. We have to keep that or else neither of us will get the River Ocean."

"You're saying whatever the past… I need to trust the pact we made and that you can't break it." Pan bit back a deep sneer. "When I find out your secret, I-"

"Can't do anything about it." Sybelle smirked. "Our Pact and your gain will see to it that nothing will happen to me." She tried to brush past him.

"Than tell me now." Pan said as he grabbed her waist forcefully.

"I don't think it's for the best." Sybelle said softly. "The answers will just make a mess of things...and they would win." She hissed out the last words. "But I will make a promise." She said as she wormed away from him. "When everything is done, if you haven't learned the truth, I will tell you it and anything else."

"I will hold you to that." Pan sneered.. "For the sake of our goal."

"I know." She seemed slightly unsure of what else to say. She thought of what Lou said, how she should just tell Pan the truth instead of keeping him in the dark. The issue was that the truth had a lot of weight to it and the weight from it could drown them instead of help them right now. "We should leave if we want to have breakfast. If we miss that, than we won't be able to eat until dinner. We'll be too busy." She said as she forced herself onto the task at hand.

"What realm are who going to?" Pan realized that he hadn't asked her.

"The Isles of the Blessed." Sybelle smiled. "It may sound pretty, but it has danger. Lo and Hy Tide can control plant life. Hy poison plants. Lo life-giving or healing plants."

"Eden, the realm of the great garden of gardens." Pan raised his brows as he chuckled. "I see why this plan is the best course and why we need to bring the Dreamshade with us."

"Because it can't grow there and with their stock of plants and herbs, it could cause us a lot of damage in the long run." Sybelle loved how he could understand her thoughts. It felt nice to have someone that got where she was going and could see the wheels turning in her head. She was glad he was on her side or else she would be in danger.

"Hn, it's good that we deal with them first then." Pan clicked his tongue. "The spells they could cast would be very nasty."

"Indeed." She agreed with a sharp nod. "Are you ready?" Sybelle asked as she touched the flowers in her hair. He gave a sharp nod. "Do I look happy and all that stuff?"

"Yea," Pan smirked. "Let's get going." Sybelle beamed as she created a portal to the Isles of the Blessed. It was time to act like a couple of lovebirds.

xxx

When she brought Pan to Eden, Sybelle was able to create the portal so that they came out of a fountain. It simple and worn out, possible older than Pan. Sybelle brushed her fingers over it as Pan stepped out of its water. She watched the water flow out in deep thought unwilling to move from her spot. Pan studied her as she stood in the ankle deep water. It was clear that the fountain meant something to her. Before he could question her, a woman appeared next to Sybelle.

"I know." The woman said as she placed a hand on Sybelle. "I always feel the same when I see it."

"Lo…" Sybelle breathed out as though she hadn't breathed in ages. "I can't believe...Mom…" She gasped out. "She would be amazed that you kept it safe."

"I guess." The woman, Lotus Pan guessed, didn't seem sure of herself. She was as tall as Sybelle with honey hair and purple eyes. She turned to look at Pan as if she was about to explain something when she froze with shock.

"This is Peter Pan of Neverland." Sybelle said as she stumbled to stand beside Pan. "I made a pact with him."

"Please call me Pan." Pan said as he went to shake her hand. Lotus just stared at him. "I know I'm gorgeous." He laughed to try lighting the mood.

"It's not that." Lotus said as she looked at her. "He looks-"

"He is." Sybelle cut her off.

"Oh!" Lotus blinked. "It really never loses."

"What?"

"Are you on about that again?" A man snorted with disgust as he walked towards the group. He was tall and handsome, clearly older than Pan. He had short, blonde hair and a tan skin.

"Hello Puck." Sybelle grinned. "Puck, this is Pan of Neverland." She introduced him as though it was a bit of an after thought.

"I know of him and what you did." Puck rolled his eyes. "Hy is my wife after all." It took everything Sybelle had not to say something nasty as she kept grinning with joy.

"Yes, she is." Lotus seemed upset.

"Hn, how is my sister? I heard she wants a child." Sybelle beamed out. "I never thought of her as the mother type, but you seem like a good father kind of guy."

"She wanted a child to steal his heart for a spell." Puck replied. He wanted to make it clear to Sybelle and Lotus that it had nothing to do with wanting to be a mother. "She took the babe from some loving parents and killed him."

"That's horrifying." Sybelle shouted. "How could she harm a child like that? An innocent baby?"

"I agree!" Lotus yelled. "It turns my stomach to think she and I can be so different."

"What do you think?" Puck asked Pan. "Do you agree with my sister-in-law?" The elf was trying to cause a rift between the happy couple. Pan was quick to make sure what he said would make that impossible and still have it believable that he was changing for the better.

"I don't think I've the right to say anything." Pan seemed unsure what to say as he felt Lotus hot gaze on him. "I too have tried to do something like that in the past…"

"And how does that make you feel?" Puck questioned. Pan could feel himself being forced to answer truthfully. He recalled that Sybelle said Puck had a way of playing with peoples minds. Was this the elf's work?

"Foolish." Pan answered, a bit ashamed in himself. It was true. The whole event had left his pride hurt.

"I like you." Lotus whispered behind him. She seemed to have believed his act. "He's a good fit for you…" She smiled towards Sybelle.

"I agree…" Puck huffed out. Things felt awkward and tense. Pan felt as though he was being studied by the elf. Sybelle blushed madly as she took hold of Pan's hand.

"I feel like the luckiest girl in all the realms to have him." She beamed brightly. "I'm so glad you like him. You two have always been my favorites in the family. My favorite sister and my favorite brother-in-law...approving of the man I love… it warms my heart." Pan smiled kindly at her.

"You warm my heart." He whispered softly. He hoped that it was just loud enough for Puck and Lotus to hear while still quite enough to seem that he didn't want them to hear it. Sybelle blushed a deep red.

"We should get going." She giggled softly. "I really am hungry. I haven't eaten in nearly two days."

"Why is that?" Lotus questioned.

"I believe I'm to blame." Pan said as he fought a blush. "We have trouble keeping our hands off each other...and our clothes on..."

"Pan!" Sybelle covered her face. "Don't tell them that."

"Ha,ha." Puck laughed deeply. "I am sorry Sybelle. That was my doing. Forgive me, but I wanted to know what you have been up. It seems that for once you are having fun."

Pan chuckled as he watched Sybelle bury her head in his shoulder. She seemed very different from the woman who came to his island looking for a deal. It hit him in that moment that he couldn't be sure the kind of person she was. He knew nothing about her. She could very well be the cold, powerful woman that could stand toe to toe with him and she could very well be the sweet kind girl that blushed at the slightest naughty remark.

They had a nice enough breakfast with Puck and Lo. Pan could tell that they deeply loved each other, but didn't have a way to be together. They were promised to other people, people that they feared. Pan gave a half smile as he glanced at Sybelle. She was right. The two would be easy to trick.

"You're beautiful." Pan breathed out as Sybelle giggled at a story Puck told. Pan's words caught her off guard. She wasn't sure if he said it because he thought she was beautiful or if it was for Puck and Lotus. Sybelle glazed at Pan in awe as he looked at her as though she was the most amazing creature in all the realm.

"What did you say?" Sybelle asked. She wasn't sure she had heard him right.

"It's beautiful." Pan corrected himself. He could feel Puck staring at him with a hard look. It seemed the elf was shocked by the remark as much as Sybelle. "The island is amazing. It's like nothing I could ever dream up."

"Oh," Lotus bit her lower lip. "I try. I grew most of the plants myself after mother past. It's been my life's work to ensure her island is kept well."

"Our parents first meet here." Sybelle glowed with pride. "They weren't in love yet, but this is where their story started."

"It ended beautifully, but sad." Lotus seemed lost in thought. "They truly loved each other in the end. They were lucky…"

"Speaking of love and such. I don't think this island is that beautiful." Sybelle said as she looked at Puck. "I think you were right about there being better beautiest in the realms."

"Really? And what better beauty could beat this world?" Puck was trying to be a smart ass. Sybelle just blushed softly.

"The way he looks at me…" Sybelle whispered softly as she locked her doe like eyes with Puck. "He makes me feel so safe...so loved...I can't imagine living a life where all I see is darkness when I could just spend forever with a person who looks at me the way he does…That's truly beautiful." She felt like she was sounding stupid. "I sound like a fool."

"I think…" Lotus tried to collect herself. "I think you remind me how lovely it is to have love to hold onto…Mother would be proud of you."

"Oh!" Sybelle cried out, as she thought of a way to change the topic. "I've a gift for Hydrangea. She said wanted it a long time ago." She placed a small bottle on the table. "It's a pant of some kind of plant ...called dreamshade...she said it would free her of all her problems."

"Problems?" Puck didn't like the sound of that.

"Yes, she said she had an issue that needed fixing...something about tools not working as they should…" Sybelle did her best to sound like she was clueless as to what her sister had meant when in truth she knew what Hydrangea wanted to do. She wanted to kill Puck and get someone else.

"I'll be sure she gets it." Puck sounded worried as he took the bottle.

"Okay." Sybelle nodded her head. "Be sure she gets it soon or she'll be cross with me."

"He will give it to her as soon as he kind." Lotus sounded sad. "I should go Mineral will be needing me."

"Mineral?" Pan didn't know who that was.

"Her husband." Puck answered as he watched Sybelle move closer to her sister.

"Be safe." Sybelle whispered as she hugged her sister. "Don't let him...don't die." She whispered as soft as she could. She knew that Pan wouldn't be able to hear her, but she knew Puck could. As an elf, he had a sharper hearing. Maybe he could save her or something.

"It's getting worse…" Lo whispered to her sister. "This may be the last I see you...before he…"

"If I could save one sister, it would be you." Sybelle knew she shouldn't remove her mask of innocence, but she couldn't help it. She wanted her favorite sister to know how important she was to her. This may very well be their last time seeing each other. "You've been like a mother to me."

"I promise to see you again." Lotus laughed loudly as she pulled back from her sister. "I just need to see my husband and make sure he's needs are meet. Maybe next time I'll get to see where you live."

"I'd like that." Sybelle smiled even when she felt so much pain inside. Lotus may very well be off to her death, but her sister would rather die than let someone know she was in trouble or needed aid. "Good bye."

"I'm glad you found happiness." Lotus smiled tightly. "That's all I wanted to see..." They both knew that if they were alone she would have said 'before I died.' Lotus bowed her head slightly and left the table.

"I'm going." Puck stated in a dark tone after Lotus was gone for a few minutes.

"Okay.." Sybelle pulled Pan up. "I'm sure that my sister will be needing that bottle soon."

"Yes, I'm sure she will." Puck said in an odd tone.

xxx

Sybelle and Pan walked through The Isle of the Blessed slowly. They both knew that they couldn't rush home. It would look strange and cause questions. Pan watched as Sybelle pulled him down a long, shadowy path. She had whispered that she wanted to give him a special treat.

"Where does this lead?" Pan questioned as he watched her back. She hummed to herself as she paused and twisted her body to look at him.

"My hideaway." She smiled at him as she pulled him forward. Magically they appeared in some kind of small room. The room was lit by the starry ceiling and there was a small river of water that glowed slightly blue. He couldn't picture her here. It didn't seem to fit her.

"There isn't anything in here."" He said as he eyes the room.

"I don't need much." She said as she slowly got on her knees. "And what I need, I use magic for." She said as she waved her hand to create a small bed. "This is the safest place for me. The key to enter is my blood."

"Ah," Pan smirked. "You don't want to leave until you're sure they will do what we want."

"Yes, and it's so hard to be this." She sounded disgusted as she waved a hand over her body. "All this love and sweetness. Blah."

"So," He said as he went to stand next to her. "My treat is to watch them kill their mates?"

She put her hands on the rim of his pants and smirked up at him. She bit her lower lip as she slowly pulled down his cotton pants, His breath caught in his throat. He looked into her big eyes as she cocked her head to the side as if wondering if she had to really say what she planned to do.

"And other things." She breathed out against his body as she pulled his pants further down. Pan shivered at the feel of her gelent fingertips running along his member. She slowly bent her head to kiss it softly before using her tongue to play with the tip. Pan bit back a moan. He was getting closed his eyes to try to relax. He didn't want to come like some little boy just because of a few well placed licks. He was taken back when he felt her hot,wet mouth take him in. He could feel her smirking as she started to do her work.

He could only imagined what she looked like in her pretty light, blue with her hair tied with flowers. He moaned as he grabbed hold of her to help steady himself. He slowly peaked down at her to see her glancing up at him. She slowly swirled her tongue as she sucked and he cursed. She smirked at his reaction. She would be sure to do that again, She removed her mouth with a loud pop and just when he thought she couldn't drive him anymore crazy she caught him off guard.

"I want to taste you." She slightly moaned out. Gods to hell. Did she really have to say that? Before he could even think to say anything back, her mouth took him in once more. He felt her moaning slightly and groaned at the thought of her possibly enjoying this as much as he did. He could almost smell how turned on she was. His hold on her head tightened as he felt himself reaching his release. He wondered slightly if she would really shallow.

He glanced down at her as he screamed a curse. He couldn't hold it in any longer. By the spirits, she looked so perfect and sexy as she kept sucking on him, trying her best to get every drip down. When he had finished, she slowly ran her tongue on his member as if it clean anything else off and licked her lips. She moved backwards as she cleaned her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Delicious." She closed her eyes as if savoring the taste.

He felt the strong need to kiss her. He wanted to pull her up and force his tongue down her throat. He wanted to feel how wet she must have been. He wanted to make her feel as good as he felt. By the gods, he wanted to see what she tasted like now.

He was about to act on this feeling when her eyes flickered towards the small river. She waved a hand over it and an imaged formed. It was clear to Pan that she wasn't in the mood to play more games. As sure as he was that she wanted more, he understand that she had other things on her mind. Roughly, Pan pulled her to her feet and wrapped an arm around her once her back touched his chest.

"I want to eat you up." He hissed into the back for her neck.

"Maybe one day I'll let you." She chuckled as she watched the water. She needed to be sure that her planned worked.

* * *

><p>End Notes: What do you think? Review and let me know. It's important that I get the feeling that people want to keep reading. It helps me want to keep posting. Also, may write something on the Following with Mike. I like him.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Notes: Well, it took me forever to finish checking this over and get half way through writing the next chapter. Sister? has been coming across well enough and I plan to tie that in with the ending of To The Heart Of It. I am running out of good ideas for one-shots for Meetings and Greetings, or at least ideas that can fit into less than five chapters. Anyone have an idea for a one-shot?

So, issues with this story. I see hits and love that, but no reviews. That makes me feel really sad and stuff. Like, I sit and wonder am I bad at this writing thing. If it wasn't for gaining some followers and a few favorites, I'd really feel like leaving this story. But I really want to keep writing this. I really love the idea and it's fun. Here's something to look forward to. Halloween Town! Yes, I'm taking this to the realm of Hel where the town is based (in my story) and Shock will have a close tie to Sybelle! I give this happening in about two chapters or so than it's a jump to Wonderland and hints at a past love story of Felix. (Two chances at true love that he had)

Anyway, I don't own the show or cast of characters. I do have a great mind of storylines and kick ass women. I would love a review if possible, but please I hope you just enjoy the story.

* * *

><p>"Maybe one day I'll let you." She chuckled as she watched the water. She needed to be sure that her planned worked. She was upset with Puck. She had wanted Lotus to kill her husband, not Puck.<p>

"Looks like he killed her husband." Pan said as he watched the image of Puck trying to get Lotus to relax.

"I would rather it have been her." Sybelle sighed. "It would have done her some good. But his death will hurt Hy...so I guess it's all well."

"Will he kill her?" Pan didn't know Puck very well, but it seemed that he planned to do just that. Sybelle chuckled.

"Yes, I'm sure he will. He'll kill her and run off with Lotus."

"When do we kill them?" Pan questioned.

"We don't." Sybelle said as she removed herself from his arms. "Once her husband died, she is no longer in the game. She won't make a new as long as the game is going on. She's not stupid. She knows it's death and he won't let any more harm come to her."

"You care about her." Pan didn't sound pleased.

"It's called loyalty." Sybelle shot back. "You may not understand it, but it's important to me. She's the only one that I'd let live, the only one that deserves to live."

"I just worry that she may take the throne after we do all the hard work." Pan watched her as she played with her hair. She was trying to get it to look less messy. Not for nothing, he liked the way she looked when it was all over the place. He could tell that she was tired.

"I doubt that very much." Sybelle muttered. "If she couldn't kill the man that beat her for over two hundred years, I doubt she could kill her favorite sister, the same sister she looks at as the daughter she never had." Her eyes were starting to feel heavy. She rubbed them gently as she tried to focus.

"When was the last time you slept?" Pan questioned as he watched her fight off sleep.

"A few days." Sybelle answered softly. "I've been a bit busy."

"Maybe we should get back to Neverland." Pan said as he watched her shake her head in hopes of waking up. She shouldn't be feeling this tired. She had gone much longer without sleep before.

"Maybe…" She said as she thought it over. "I think I can make a portal here." She said as she raised her hand. "I may need your help. I don't know the island well enough to land." She said as she stared at the water. "Think of some place for us to link to, some body of water." Her eyes started to close, but she was quick to snap them back open. The truth was that she didn't trust herself to make the portal by herself. She had the magic, but not the clear focus to link it to the right place.

"Alright." Pan muttered as he eyed her. He wasn't sure if he should believe her. He watched as she slowly made a portal for them to jump through. He couldn't help but feel slightly worried about her sudden change, but then again maybe she just needed rest.

xxx

"I can't believe you did that." Lotus choked out. "You saved me."

"I just wish I did it sooner." Puck tried to smile, but couldn't. "I wish I had done something sooner."

"Late is better than never." Lotus cried softly. "Though...I do think that my sister will be upset by these events. We may need to do something about that." She felt dirty for suggesting such a thing. She recalled the words her sister once said to her 'Is it wrong to do whatever it takes to have true love? Is it really a crime when it's done for something so pure?' Lotus didn't know the answer then and she didn't know the answer now, but she felt as though she needed to at least try to do whatever it took to hold onto it.

"Don't worry I have." Puck stated as he hugged her close to his body. "I want you to know that I've done something to your sister. I don't want you to hate me for it."

"Hydrangea Tide may have been my twin, but she was no sister to me." Lotus whispered as she buried her head into his chest.

"That wasn't the sister I was talking about." Puck wasn't sure how she would react.

"What did you do to Sybelle?" Lotus asked as she pulled away from him.

"I gave her a test." Puck said as he watched the woman he loved pull further away from him.

"What kind of test?" Lotus questioned as she thought of her favorite sister.

"One that I'm sure she won't pass." Puck was met with a glare and a slap to the face. He tried to reach out to Lo, but she would have none of it.

"Don't touch me." She hissed out. "If she doesn't pass...don't you ever touch me again." She spat out.

"I did it for us." He shouted at her.

"No," Lotus Tide hissed out. "You did it for her," the her being Hydrangea, "and you did it for yourself. It had nothing to do with me."

"Let me explain." He hated seeing her so angry. She looked just like her sister and not the girl he loved.

"No!" She yelled out. "Either she passes your test or I will kill you." She sneered out before leaving him in a cloud of smoke.

xxx

They appeared in a small lake and Sybelle seemed to have enough strength to reach the shore. She couldn't keep her eyes open anymore. She didn't know what was wrong with her. She normally could have stayed awake for more than a week before feeling like this. She tried to think of what could have happened to her, but her mind was all fuzzy. She finally gave into sleep just as Pan came to shore.

He sighed as he looked down at her and easily picked her up. He would need to have a talk with her when she woke up. She couldn't run herself down like this or they would lose. He appeared inside her small home to see Lou unpacking. The man looked at Pan and Sybelle. His brow raised as if not sure what was going on.

"She fell asleep." Pan answered the questions swirling inside Lou's mind. "I'm going to put her to bed."

"Yes, I'll go help you." Lou didn't seem as though he trusted Pan, but the ruler of Neverland didn't care. He knew that Lou would do what Sybelle told him in the end and that he wouldn't dare harm Pan.

Lou opened the door to the bedroom and watched carefully as Pan placed her on the bed. Pan watched as she shivered from the cold. He glanced around the room before raising from the bed. He moved to the walk in closet to find her something else to wear. Meanwhile, Lou rushed to her side.

Lou used his fingers to open one of her eyes. He was shocked to find that it was white. His face paled as he tried to think of what he should do. There was no point in telling Pan what he thought had happened. Lou knew that the only way to help her was in one of the boxes he brought. He just hoped that it would do the trick. Lou quickly shot out of the room and closed the door behind him. He didn't want Pan to be alarmed by his actions.

Pan returned to the room to find Lou had left. He rolled his eyes as he stepped towards Sybelle. The least her servant could have done was pull a sheet over her, Pan thought to himself. It strike him that he had never seen her like this before. He had seen her hard, strong, and he had seen her sweet, kind, innocent, but he had never seen her so at peace. It was strange. He could write off all her behavior, her tricks and private smiles when she may have thought she was alone or may have known he was watching, but he couldn't write this off. He could tell that she was truly in a deep sleep.

This was as close to the real her as he may ever get and yet even then he was still miles away from the truth. He snorted as he realized that the same was true for her. No matter what she did, she would always be miles away from truly knowing him. They were too cold, too old, too dark to let people in or care about those in their path. They wanted to have great power and to gain that power they had to be willing to do almost anything.

Shame. Pan thought to himself. It was a shame that they couldn't have met earlier in life. He imagined that she had once been very loving and open hearted from the way Lotus spoke to her and treated her. He imagined that she would have looked at him and saw that he could have been some great light or something like that. He could picture her trying to make him happy and promising to be there for him as much as she could. In another life, when time hadn't destroyed them and all the good in their hearts, they could have been different together. They could have been somewhat friends, maybe more.

Pan let his mind drift on these thoughts as he slowly leaned over her. She looked very pretty, like a sleeping lioness or dragon. She seemed so at peace with the world, but one wrong move and it would mean death to anyone in the room. He smirked as he looked down at her. She truly was a lovely creature, he thought to himself, in all the right ways. He closed his eyes as he took in some air. He could smell honey and jasmine. The scent made him smile. For some reason, it made him think of happier times, before the island, before he ever was a father.

He guess he couldn't help himself. He was Peter Pan after all. He loved to play games and take risks. What bigger risk was there in that moment than to plant his lips onto hers? He was surprised that the action didn't cause her to wake up right that second. He was sure that she would lash out at him. Her staying asleep made this awkward. He rubbed the back of his neck as he tossed her dress onto the bed. He had better things to do than take care of her. That was what Lou was for. Pan thought to himself as quickly disappeared Besides, staying would mean that he cared about her. It would make her think she had some power over him.

xxx

Sybelle slowly opened her eyes. She felt as though she had been sleeping for hours. She slowly rubbed her right eye as she rose from the bed. She shook her head as she made her way to the door. She could hear the sound of someone moving. She used her magic to see who it was. She blinked when she felt that it was Lou. She didn't understand why his movements seemed almost panic driven. She opened the door and watched him search for something among her things.

"What are you doing?" Sybelle asked. She sounded awful. "What is it that you need?"

"Sybelle?" Lou dropped what he was doing to look at her. "You're up?"

"Yeah? And that's shocking?" Sybelle studied him as she tried to understand why he was behaving so oddly.

"No,,,not at all." Lou grinned. It was like he found out the best new in all the realm. "I just thought that you'd be asleep for a little while longer."

"Hm," Sybelle narrowed her eyes. "What are you hiding?" She teased as she crossed her eyes.

"Nothing that would matter right now." Lou laughed out. "It would cause too much of a mess."

"Is this about Felix?" Sybelle asked as she dropped her arms. "I know that you...thought highly of him in the past."

"He…" Lou seemed pained by what he was about to say. "It's the past. If you can put your feelings aside, I can do the same."

"Okay…" Sybelle smiled as she walked towards him. "It's good that you're seeing things my way. I hate fighting with you. It means I don't have anyone to talk to." She frowned slightly. "It's nice to have someone to stand with you while you let yourself become the monster you never wanted to be."

"I doubt you could ever be a monster." Lou chuckled. "Not when you compare yourself to your sisters."

"I hurt the best of us." Sybelle whispered softly. "I hurt Lotus."

"I think Puck hurt her more." Lou snorted.

"Uh? What do you mean?" Sybelle bit her lip in thought. "Did something happen?"

"Nothing that you need to worry about." Lou smiled. "I'm going to step out for a moment. I'll finish unpacking when I get back."

"You want to see the island." Sybelle nodded her head with understanding. "You may do so. I've to plan my next move and have no need of you for the time being."

xxx

Felix watched as Lou entered Pan's camp. The man seemed disgusted by the sight. Felix smirked as he watched Lou try to keep his hatred back. It seem the lad hadn't changed much. He still thought that royals should hold themselves above others and behave in a manner that showed their rank. It must have bothered him greatly that Sybelle picked this realm to stay in.

"Do you want Pan?" Felix asked.

"Nah," Lou grinned. "Just wanted to say hello."

"Hn, any reason why?" Felix eyed him. It wasn't like Lou to just say hello without trying to do something. He liked games.

"I thought I'd just greet the man I'm going to be working closely with." Lou smirked.

"Hm, you should go." Felix stated. "We both have better things to do."

"True," Lou chuckled. "Just felt slightly in the mood to celebrate." Lou chuckled as Felix raised a brow. "That's right you wouldn't know. It seems that when Sybelle returned Puck left her with a little test."

"What kind of test?" Felix leaned in closer and glanced around. He didn't see Pan, but that didn't mean he wasn't there.

"A test Puck thoughtfully place on them." Lou said with joy. "A test to see their hearts and somehow they passed. Can you imagine the fear he will feel when I tell him and her SISTERS? I've waited my whole life for that moment."

"You can't mean that he was dumb enough to-" Felix muttered.

"He was." Lou smiled. "The best part is that they passed, without any help." Lou smirked. "None at all. They passed a test they didn't even know about."

"Do they know about it now?" Felix needed to know the answer. It could change everything.

"No, They don't know." Lou declared. "I think it's for the best they don't know. Makes them passing that much more meaningful to those that find out."

"Are you sure they don't know?" Felix inquired further. "It's important. They could've found a way around it."

"Does it seem like they know?" Lou snorted. "Because if they do, they're handling it better than I ever thought possible. I mean I may not know Pan, but I would think that he would use this test against her right now...and she would have no idea how to handle this news...it wasn't part of the plan after all," Lou grinned. "But be happy. This is good. This is what the most loyal knight of my kingdom would have wanted."

"You're mocking me." Felix hissed out.

"Possibly." Lou shrugged. "But it's not really the issue you care about?" He shook his head. "No, not even close."

"Don't you have to act as slave to some bitch?" Felix bit.

"Now, now." Lou smirked. "Someone may think that you want our dear queen to fail."

"She isn't queen yet." Felix pointed out as Lou started to walk away. He shrugged his shoulders as if he didn't care.

"What are you doing here?" Pan questioned as Lou walked past him.

"Wanted a chat with your Felix, he is afterall your version of me or something like that." Lou stated. "Besides, Sybelle said I could do as I pleased for now. Unless, you have a task for me." Lou grinned. "As you are bound to her and she to you, I don't see why following your orders would be an issue."

"No, I'm fine for the moment." Pan stated as he raised his head in thought. Lou flashed a smile to the glaring Felix. "Having my people feel the waters right now."

"Very well." Lou bowed his head slightly and smirked. "I'll just take my leave, but be sure to call if you have need of me."

xxx

Sybelle touched her lips in thought. It had been nearly two days, but she couldn't shake the feeling that something happened. She had felt strange since her return to Neverland. She felt as if something was different, but she didn't understand what. Lou was looking at her oddly. These things meant that something must have happened. Was it possible that Puck had done something to her? She wanted to ask Pan, but wasn't sure if that was wise. Maybe, it was best if she just got some rest. She really hadn't gotten any real rest in a while. She bit her lip as she curled up next to Syn. He seemed very pleased with himself. She smiled softly at him.

"Tomorrow, I'm going to make you a special stew." She whispered to the horse. "I just need some herbs and then you'll be able to fly, not very much, but you'll be able to fly just a little bit." The horse cuddled with her sleepily. He didn't seem to be listening to her. "It'll be safer." She sighed out as she started to fall asleep.

xxx

Pan watched as the shadows started to move about. They whispered things as they circled around the glowing, red center. He closed his eyes. They were telling him things about the other realms. The shadows were his eyes and ears. They touched everyone and saw almost everything, but that meant that sometimes they tried to feed him too much. It made his headache in pain if he let them all speak. He frowned as he tried to make sense of it all. He willed them to quiet down as. They were trying to tell him too much. He needed one clear thought or else it would be too much for him to understand.

"I need to hear more about Indiana and Pacific. Tell me about them." He spoke to the shadows.

"Indiana is like you. She speaks to the shadows and the shadows speak to her. She watches through us with pet's eyes. Her husband tinks away at strange machines. He has little care of leadership and more on regaining life."

"Regaining life?" Pan didn't understand.

"Caught between living and dead. He is a shade in the realm of Hel." The shadows echoed out as they danced in the air. "This gives him great knowledge over life and death. The spirits respect him for this. His wife, too, can command the dead to her will."

"And she lives in the world of death? That makes sense. What about Pacifica? Her husband can see the future, but what is her skill?" Pan asked the shadows.

"She's good at combat, slightly changing reality and enchantment, but her real powers come from her husband Hylas and his visions. For his great skill and looks, the sisters declared him Vision. Like their crystal falcon, they have sharp claws and can blind others easily, but they are frail in other areas. Strike the right place and they will shatter. You've the tool to do so close at hand. With one small action, they will come apart with ease"

"That's helpful." Pan said as he thought the information over. "Watch Indiana and report back if she starts to plan anything against us." The shadows circled around Pan before flying away. He wondered which of the two sisters he should attack first as he slowly made his way back to camp.

He wondered what Sybelle had to say on the subject. He found that he liked the way her mind worked and how easily they fell onto the same page when talking things over. Pan fought the urge to go see her. It was clear from when he left her that she needed her rest. He would wait a few days before going to her with his plans and thoughts. It bothered him that he cared, but he wrote it off on his greed more than real fear for her safety. It would do him no good if she became ill during the game.

xxx

Sybelle woke the next morning feeling slightly unsure of what to do next. She hopped out of bed and removed her dress. She needed a few more herbs in order to do some spells that would help her defeat her sisters, but she didn't know where to find them. They were rare herbs that she wasn't sure she could find on the island. She knew that it would be easy to ask Pan where they were, but thought better on it.

Sybelle hated the thought of seeming helpless in front of Pan. She scowled in disgust at the thought of his smug face asking her why she couldn't find them herself. She could just imagine the fun he would have mocking her. She smirked as she thought of a better course of action. She had always been told that she made a great mother. She had made many young souls feel at home and loved over her long life. So many of those souls called her mother, even when they were old and dying. She could sense that there were boys on the island that longed for the care of a mother. She could use one of them to tell her where to look.

She searched her dresses for one that would make her look pretty and welcoming. Her hands fell onto a deep green one that hugged her body on the top and touched the floor. It had long sleeves and covered her breast. If she wore her hair down, it would make her seem old enough to be taken seriously, but young enough to seem understanding and easy to talk to. Now, she only needed to find a child to trick into believing in her.

xxx

Felix gazed into the fire as Pan started to play his pipe. His thoughts floated to the days before Neverland. He wondered what his fate would be when Pan found out the truth. It worried him a great deal. He had never told Pan about his life before they met. It didn't seem to matter at the time, but now it felt like it could come to light fairly soon.

He glanced at Pan as he thought the matter over. He could tell Pan now, before the boy started caring about Sybelle, but did that mean it would be safer? Felix couldn't be sure. He felt the need to explain, but feared to do so. It was very possible that Sybelle wouldn't tell Pan about what happened to Felix and her. It was very possible that she didn't see a point in telling him. It wasn't like she could see a reason why Pan would care, although Felix could sense that Pan would care a great deal. Than there was Lou. The boy was mocking him and would most likely say something to Pan in order to hurt Felix. Lou and he didn't end things in the right manner and the boy liked being in power. It was clear Lou wanted to take Felix's place in Pan's camp.

"Hello." Sybelle laughed as she appeared behind Felix and broke him of his thoughts. "I thought that I would bring a few treats." She said as she held up a basket. "I baked some cookies, of different kinds." She smiled.

"You bake?" Pan asked as he stopped playing.

"Yes," She nodded her head, "It helps me think." she smiled kindly as she placed the basket down and took out a cookie. She took a bite and scanned the boys in the camp. They all seemed unhappy on some level, but none seemed the type that would trust her easily. Her eyes fell onto a young lad that looked about six or seven. She smiled kindly at him as she took another gentle bit. "Sometimes, I need to take my mind off off spells and just do something fun. Although, I've been told my ideas of fun seems a bit motherly."

Felix snorted. That was very much the truth. She had always been the type of person to rush to care for someone or something just to help them. She used to enjoy spending her free time thinking of ways to better other peoples lives. Now, her heart had been turned to darkness and she was more likely to use someone for her own gain than help them. It was a shame. Felix wondered why he even cared that she had lost the light in her heart. He was loyal to Pan and Pan had hurt his own son and grandson in order for selfish reasons. Yet, Felix didn't seem to bat an eye over what his master had done.

Pan glanced at Felix and narrowed his eyes. It was becoming very clear that Felix had known Sybelle once upon a time. It was clear that she had done something to upset Felix. Pan recalled Felix talking about a loyal knight that she had betrayed. Could it be that Felix knew the knight and had been close to him?

Sybelle clasped her hands together and shrugged her shoulders. This action forced Pan to look at her. She glanced about the camp with a bright smile. She knew that one of them would feel like reaching out to her if she kept up this act. She couldn't help but beam at the thought of getting what she wanted without even asking for it.

"I'll be off then," She said as she tried to keep her joy down. "Oh, just have someone bring the basket back to me. It belonged to my mother." She said as she looked at the basket. Felix looked at it too. His eyes narrowed as he studied it. He noticed the small markings on the side. It was slightly burned on the bottom, left hand side. In that moment, he knew the basket was her mother's. Why would she keep that around? It would only make her seem weak to her sisters and she didn't want to seem weak. "She was very important to me." She left soon after that,

xxx

Lou sighed as he closed his book. He couldn't believe that Sybelle thought her cookie plan would work. There was no way any of those boys would come by here. Pan had called Sybelle a witch and stressed how dangerous she was. They wouldn't be stupid enough to come by her home. No one would be foolish enough to enter a witches home because of a basket. They would have to be very brave or really, really daft.. Sybelle had pointed out that was good a reason for one of them to come by. They wanted to test their bravery and see how dangerous she could be. She was sure that a few children would come to her door. There was a slight knock on the door. Sybelle threw Lou a smile.

"That doesn't mean that's a child that you can use." Lou said as he rolled her eyes.

"Pan would've just come in." She pointed out. "And Felix doesn't like me enough to visit."

"Well, that doesn't mean it's that kid you want." Lou pointed out.

"It will be." Sybelle smirked as she moved towards the door. "Now, be good and find out what my sisters are up to while I deal with this little boy."

"Only if it's him." Lou chuckled as he watched the door. He was enjoying his free time. He got to sleep in for once. Besides, he was sure that wasn't going to be the boy.

"Hello." Sybelle smiled kindly as she opened the door. There was a seven year old boy at the door. Lou frowned as he stood up. It seemed that Sybelle had been right. It seemed that she was almost always right. She turned her head and smirked at Lou.

"I'll go check on things." Lou sighed. "Need a good shag anyway."

"Lou." Sybelle huffed. "That's not something you should say around children." She tried to hold back her laughter. She needed to seem motherly and her friend made it hard. "Forgive him. He doesn't know better."

"It's kay." The child said as he tried to move out of the way so that Lou can leave the house. "I've come with your basket."

"You don't look happy about it." Sybelle said as she took her basket. "Did they make you come? I heard Pan said I was a witch… did they make you come to see if I'd eat you?" She asked. The boy nodded his head.

"You ain't going to eat me, are ya?" The boy asked with wide eyes.

"No," She grinned. "I don't eat children. I don't care for meat."

"That good." The boy stated as he peaked into the home. Sybelle smiled as she stepped into her home and put down the basket. She walked softly towards a truck and opened it.

"How about a reward for being brave." She made it sound more like a question than a statement. She beckoned for the boy to come in. "When I raised my boy, I knew there were two things he loved most in all the realms. He loved to hear me tell stories and to play with the toys I made. I'm rather good at both." She smiled as she picked up some toys from the box. She placed them on the ground and turned a key in the back.

"Oh," The boy seemed to be in love with them. The brave knight swung his sword and a dragon moved its head back and forth. "I can have these."

"Yes," Sybelle nodded her head softly. "If you do me a favor here and there, I'll give you a bit more or tell you a story if I'm not busy."

"Can I hear a story now?" The boy asked as he sat down.

"Well," Sybelle seemed to think the matter over. "I was planning on finding some herbs that I need rather badly." She said as she pulled out a book and opened it. "But I'm not even sure if they're on the island. Have you seen them? If I find them, I'll be able to make dinner and tell you a story." She hoped that he knew where to find them.

"That's near the shore on the other side." The boy said as he looked at the picture.

"Yes, it would found near water. What about this one?" Sybelle smiled as she flipped to another page.

"That near here." The boy smiled. "I can help you collect them."

"Really?" Her eyes went wide with joy. "If you come, I'll be able to tell you a story as we work." She seemed so happy.

"Yeah, it be so much fun." The boy nodded his head. Children were so easy to please Sybelle thought to herself. It was almost too easy.

xxx

"If you're going to sleep with my husband, you can at least tell me what she's been up to." Atlanta said as she watched Lou leave her chambers. She looked rather displeased at finding him at her home.

"I can't help that he wants me instead of you." Lou chuckled.

"Tell me about my little sister." Atlanta frowned as Lou turned to look at her.

"Puck left her a small test. They passed it without even knowing about it." Lou sighed out.

"What kind of test? And how does one pass without knowing they're tested?" She asked as she eyed him. "I can tell if you're lying. It's one of my powers."

"I know." He smirked at her. "That's why the look on your face, when I tell you, will be fucking amazing."

"What look would that be?" Atlanta asked as she walked towards him. "And keep in mind I could always kill you where you stand."

"You won't kill me." Lou laughed. "I'm like your little spy. You need me to watch your sister."

"Yes, some best friend you are." Atlanta shot at him. She hoped that it hurt his pride to hear what a poor friend he was.

"Telling you what she's up to isn't really going against her." Lou pointed out. "Besides, the look of horror that will cross your face will be worth whatever Sybelle does to me if she finds out what I'm doing."

"Why would I be horrified?" Atlanta asked. She wondered if it was possible that the whispers were true, that Sybelle had been reunited with the boy.

"Ha, because the test." Lou stepped forward and whispered something in her ear. Her face went pale. For the first time in ages, she felt fear enter her soul. She was shaking. Lou leaned back and smirked at her. "I'd like to see you beat that." He laughed in her face.

"I can still win." She scream through her horror. "I can still beat her."

"I highly doubt that." Lou laughed. "But it'll be fun to watch you try."


	5. Chapter 5

Notes: So, it has been a while. I have been trying to go out and finish my Paranorman fic and I have been working on Sister? (Stuck right now and what next to write on that) Oh, and I started a Helix fic called Whispers In the Dark. Plus, work. I've been busy. Half way through the next chapter, which I am enjoying so far. I find that while the story doesn't have too much action at times, Pan and Sybelle have some amazing moments that make up for a slow pace, or at least I think so. Sometimes, I read over what I wrote and I'm like wow. They are coming along nicely even if they haven't faced their second sister yet.

Britara515: Thank You for noticing Puck. I hoped someone would like Shakespeare being here. I love Lou too. He is fun to write. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

I hope you all enjoy it and that more people review.

* * *

><p>Sybelle had a small pot boiling when Pan stopped by her cabin. She frowned as she looked up at him. He had appeared in front of her brew and was eating an apple. She didn't like that he just entered without asking to come in. She tossed a few herbs into the pot and turned her back to the boy. She needed to slice the eyes of frogs into three halves for the potion.<p>

"What are you working on?" Pan asked as he watched her back.

"It's for a zombie like being." Sybelle stated. "It's so that they can't be controlled by a necromancer. I haven't given it a name yet." She said as she turned to drop some things into the pot.

"Why would you need something like that?" Pan asked as he bit into the last of his apple.

"It's for a girl in a place called Halloween Town found in Hel." She said as she stirred the brew. "She's half dead. Lucky for us, I had trained her in being a witch and she was strong enough to cast a few spells to keep her somewhat alive."

"She's your spy for Indiana." Pan reasoned.

"Yes," Sybelle smirked. "You've been checking on my sisters."

"Of course." He said as he chewed. "I'd be stupid just to trust what you say."

"I know." She said as she put a lid on the pot. "It's why I like you. You've a bright mind."

"And here I thought it was because of my good looks." Pan smirked as he raised his head. She couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"It helps that you're not ugly." She pulled out a tray and held it up. "Cookie? I've made them for Tommy." She explained.

"My Lost Boy?" Pan questioned as he took one. "Why are you dealing with him?"

"It never hurts to have a hand to do some small tasks and he seems to have taken a strong liking to me." Sybelle smiled softly. "It's nice having someone that would die for you running around. You'll be shocked what offering a bit of love will make people do, even more so when they're young."

"You naughty girl. Making him love you only to use him." Pan rather enjoyed the way she worked. "I thought you hated the idea of harming children."

"I do." She snapped. "I would never let Thomas be harmed if I could help it, at least not until his older. He'll have an amazing childhood, full of love and games. I may even teach him some magic. But it will be a great childhood either way." She seemed rather upset.

"Take it easy there." Pan rolled his eyes as he pushed himself off the wall. "No need to make a scene about it."

"Sorry." Sybelle sighed out. "The mother in." She seemed a bit down as she walked around the table to take a seat.

"They're still alive?" Pan asked as he watched her open a small book.

"Yes, they are still alive." She said as she flipped through the book. "My oldest is slightly older than your son and my youngest is around Snow Whites age. He's running around Wonderland or something." She didn't seem to care much. "He doesn't like me a great deal. Thinks I like his brother better and can't really look at me knowing what his father did to me."

"What did he do?" Pan asked as he took the seat next to her. He wanted to get some idea about who her children were. It would help him understand how to use them in the future.

"His father had me chained up and raped me for years." Sybelle said as though it was nothing. "The chains were made by the Dark One, rather good work. I couldn't break free of them. I was luck that someone was kind enough to unlock me out of the chains and by than I was with my child. Poor dear, I think he looks at me and just wonders how I could love him. My oldest was born of true love and youngest couldn't get over that. He saw himself as unworthy to be my child and won't speak to me." She closed her eyes as she lifted her hand and brushed her fingers in the air as though touching someones face. "He had his heart ripped out because of a woman. He never put it back together and I wonder if it's because of me, because he thinks he deserves all the bad in his life and he rather feel nothing than anything."

"But you're first child," Pan said as he tried to change the subject. "He came out okay."

"Merlin." Sybelle said as she stood up.

"What?" Pan watched as she put the book away and smiled.

"Merlin." She said once more. "My oldest son is the wizard Merlin. So, you tell me if he came out okay. I think I did a good job raising him all by myself." She crossed her arms and glanced out the window.

"Well," Pan was taken back by this news. "That's something. Didn't even know he had a mother. But I'm confused, I thought his father was a demon." Pan placed his fingers on his chin in thought.

"He wasn't always a 'demon' like people have come to call him." Sybelle sounded tensions. "Things happened and we couldn't be together. It changed us, turned us into different people. That's the kind of thing that happens when true love is destroyed."

Pan watched as she closed her eyes in thought. A small smile played on her lips and slowly turned into a smirk. She snorted loudly and uncrossed her arms as she opened her eyes. She slowly moved towards Pan.

"But you needn't worry." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "He's been gone a long time and I haven't the time to deal with those feelings anymore." She snuggled in closer to him.

"Sure your true love won't kill me?" Pan joked as he circled his arms around her body. He loved the feeling of her body pressed against his.

"Oh," She leaned in for a kiss. "Are you implying that I'm falling in love with you or are you subjecting that you're falling for me?" She felt Pan pull her chin up. The dim light from the fire made him hard to read, but she couldn't help tease him either way.

"That's not what I meant." He whispered to her.

"I know." She whispered back. "But you shouldn't worry about him. He was a mortal boy I met before your son was even a thought. Him, coming back from the grave, to kill you, that's silly and impossible. "

"True love never loses." Pan smirked at her. He thought it important to point out that anything could happen, even that. The comment made her pull away from him. She seemed shocked by his words.

"Where did you hear that?" Sybelle asked, truly shocked. "I know that people have said true love wins and true love can't fail, but those words you just said...that line isn't common. It's something few people say. Where did you hear it?" She looked at him as if trying to understand a puzzle.

"I have no idea." Pan said. "I thought I just came up with it. Does it matter? Does it hold some special meaning?""

"No," Sybelle shook her head. "It's nothing. It's just unique to my family." Sybelle bit her lip. That saying was more than unique to her family. It had been her catchphrase when she was younger. Sometimes, when she looked at those with true love, she chanted the phrase. It felt weird hearing Pan say that line. "We should start planning our next move. Which sister do you want to attack next?" She said as she tried to relax.

"I was thinking Indiana." Pan said.

"She'll be a good target." Sybelle agreed. "Though, she lives in a land full of dead things. She can control them." It was then that she wondered how he survived death. She wanted to ask, but wasn't sure if he would tell her.

"I know." Pan said as he studied her face. "You're worried about if she'll be able to control me. I don't think she can."

"I'm glad you're sure." Sybelle tried not to sound nasty, but it was hard. This was her life on the line, while he had a chance to get out alive. It was hard to trust him, even when she had told him he could trust her.

"Don't be like that." Pan said as he grabbed her face with both hands. "You keep things from me too."

"I don't keep anything from you that I think could get you killed." She shot back as she pouted her lips and pushed him away from her.

"And I'm doing the same thing." Pan said before he smirked at her.

"That's the problem with this.." Sybelle stated as she turned her back to him. "You're so like me that I worry that you're hiding something that could hurt me because you don't want to show a weakness. I get that. I don't want to show anyone that I've a stressor, or that I can be broken, I get it." She sighed out as she turned slightly to glance at Pan. "You believe trusting me, trusting anyone, would be a weakness. I don't trust anyone, not unless I've raised them or they're from before...my change… It's not my place to comment on your past, but I have a right to remind you that your youth is tied to my life." She had wanted to say something else, a speech on trust, but she felt as though that would have opened herself up too much. It would make her seem somewhat love sick.

"Let's make a deal." Pan said as he closed his eyes and sighed. "Let's see this Halloween Town and let me see what I'm dealing with. After that, we can come back to this issue."

"Fine." Sybelle snapped out as she moved to face him. "But if I agree, we stop by Hel to see it and jump to Wonderland. I'd rather face the sister that I'm sure won't make you kill me."

"Fair enough." Pan nodded his head.

"There's one more thing." Sybelle smirked. "It deals with Felix."

"What about him?" Pan narrowed his eyes. Was he finally going to find out the link between them?

"I want him to come with us. I think he can be very helpful if he sees me in action, away from here." Sybelle said as she reached her head out for Pan to take it.

"You're hoping he learns to trust you." Pan stated as he walked closer to her. He didn't take her hand. It made him feel uncomfortable. It was as if taking her hand would be let saying that he was going to trust her, let her in or something silly like that. They both knew that neither would believe the other was anywhere near able to trust someone.

"I'm hoping that he sees that we're on the same side." She said as dropped her hand. She wondered why she felt slightly bothered by Pan's actions. She wrote it off as stress from their fight. She wasn't use to working with someone like him and not stabbing him in the back for daring to talk back to her. She bit her lip as she thought about the past version of her. Spirits, she had changed a lot, but so had he. "It's not good for us to have him hate me because I'm taking his place."

"We weren't like that." Pan hissed out. "I would never-"

"It's always about you." She cut in softly. "Besides, I've a plan to get him to see reason. Let me deal with this. I'm good at seeing into hearts."

"Is that so? And what did you see in mine?" Pan asked as he raised a brow.

"I honestly haven't looked." Sybelle said as she thought the matter over. "Your actions with the boy and what you were able to do gave me the insight I needed. Why? Would you like me to have a peek? Tell you what kind of man you are deep inside?"

"I know the kind of man I am." Pan stated in a harsh tone.

"Very well." She smiled as she leaned forward. She was inches away from his lips and whispered. "Tell me when you're ready. I'll be waiting in my bed chamber for you." She bit her lip. "Than we can go to Halloween Town. I've an old haunt we can visit and some boys that are still loyal to me there."

He couldn't help but smirk as she pulled away. He liked that she was a tease. He liked that she tried to play with him. It made her fun. He enjoyed trying to think of ways to get under her skin. She never reacted in the way that he wanted and he looked forward to finding a way to control her, or at least make her work the way he wanted her to.

"I still have my old dress from when I lived there." Sybelle said as she moved to open her bedroom door. She walked to her closet and paused as if in thought. "It would be odd if I didn't show up in it. That type of dress and color were all that I wore back then. I looked rather nice and creepy. I should pack a few."

"You plan for us to stay awhile?"

"I need to see to some matters and it would be good for us if you saw the town for what it was. It's very different from other places. Things don't work the same there as in other places. Dreamsahde may not kill someone for very long. Plus, I didn't leave on good terms. They kind of didn't like how I took care of Santa Claus when they kidnapped him."

"You kidnapped Santa?" Pan snorted. "That's something."

"I didn't kidnap him. I was told to make him feel at home." She shot back. "It's just that...my idea of home wasn't very... inviting back then."

"Ah, so you didn't play all warm and sweet all the time." Pan mocked her. She made a face as she recalled how she behaved in Eden.

"I was once very sweet." She sounded almost disgusted with herself. "A little foolish...but then life corrected me and I got real bitter. Took it out on everyone until I saw that I was taking it out on the wrong people. I worked to get back at them, the ones that took my dreams away. I learned how to control creatures of fear and used them to learn new tricks, spells. I still have them all chained up."

"You're just full of dark fun." Pan chuckled as he took a seat on her bed.

"Very much so." Sybelle said as she grabbed a few cream colored gowns. Pan couldn't tell what they would look like on her, but he was sure she'd look amazing. "But we're leaving soon. Can't risk having too much fun." She sighed as she crossed her arms. "Unless, you like the idea of becoming a father." She snorted knowing the answer before he said anything.

"Not at the moment." He smirked tightly. "Well, Lou meet us there?" Pan knew that her friend had left this realm.

"I'll send word to meet us in Wonderland." Sybelle said as she glanced at her mirror.

"You should tell Felix that he has to come and promise Tommy that I will return, that you will see to it that I'll come home alright. It will make the boy think you are a good person. As it is, he doesn't seem to think you've a heart. Showing some care for me will make him doubt these thoughts. It will help me to get him to open up to you."

"We should share a bed." Pan stated. This statement caused Sybelle to pause from her packing. She tightened her hold on one of her dresses and gave him a hard look.

"There's no need for that." She sounded very tense. It was clear she didn't trust being asleep near him. Pan smirked at her.

"What? Worried you won't be able to hide your heart from me if we share a bed?" He mocked her. She glared at him harder.

"It's more like I fear you won't be able to help falling in love with me." She shot back. Pan gave her a look over. Sybelle wondered what he was thinking.

"The only thing that would happen," Pan breathed out as he appeared behind her. He pressed his body into her back. "is that I'd fuck you hard every day and night." He ran his fingers over her thighs, pulling her dress up. She felt hot all over. "I'll have you begging for me. You won't be able to take anyone else to bed." He brushed his hand near her core. "Because you'll know no one else could make you feel the way I do."

"If that were to happen," Sybelle gasped out. "You'd be the same the way. No woman would ever make you feel this hard," She breathed out as she reached behind her and took his penis into her hand. She squeezed it slightly and smirked softly when she heard him sharply in take air. "No woman can make you feel what I do." She whispered as she brushed her thumb across his tip.

"What's that?" Pan hissed in her ear. Spirits, she was driving him wild.

"Like you've finally found your match." She breathed out.

In seconds, Sybelle found herself being pushed onto the bed. Her dress pooled around her waist. Pan had the dark look of lust in his eyes. As much as she wanted to feel him, Sybelle knew that now was not the time. She cried out as she felt his fingers inside her.

"We can't-" She gasped out as he flicked her clunt with his thumb. She rather enjoyed the way he was touching her. Pan leaned forward and pulled her head to the side. He whispered into her ear something that made her shake with please.

"Think of this as payment for Eden." Pan pulled back slightly to stole a hard kiss. Sybelle wondered if he meant what she thought he meant. In one fluid motion, he pulled himself away from her lips and started to taste her. Sybelle choked out a moan from the feeling of his tongue licking her.

She tingled her right hand in his hair and the other at the side of her. She grabbed his hair as pushed him deeper into her. She wrapped her legs around his neck as threw her head back. No one had done this to her in ages. She forgot how good it was to let someone touch her like this. His tongue and fingers were making her feel close.

"Peter" She choked out between moans. He could feel himself getting hard. Her screams were turning him on. It made him want to bury himself inside her and never leave. He took a deep breath as he kept on tasting her. Was it even possible for her to taste this good and look so sexy? It seemed slightly unfair how perfect she was. She had been right in saying that he had found his match. He had never meet a girl like her before and doubted that he ever would again.

He thought about what he had said earlier, about making sure that no other man would ever be able to please her. That had been kind of a lie. He would make sure that no man would ever touch her again. He never wanted anyone else to have her. He would make sure that she would never want anyone else in her bed, but him. He wanted her all for himself and he would be damned if he let anyone try and take her.

"Peter." She screamed out waking him from his thoughts as she reached her release. He felt a wave of magic enter him and he hissed out from the feeling. It felt like warmth, light, desire, and something else had touched his soul. Spirits, he loved making her cum. He slowly stood up and wiped his mouth clean with the back of his hand.

Sybelle watched him as he stood up. She wanted him inside her badly. She needed him inside her at that moment. Her face was red and her eyes glazed over. She would be damned if she told him that though. It was bad enough that she looked so blissed out and was panting like crazy. She watched him slowly pull her dress down. The action surpised her greatly. She thought he would chuckle or make a joke about the way she looked. Instead, he was being rather...gentle in that moment.

Sybelle popped herself on her elbows as she took a better look at him. His eyes were clouded over. She couldn't be sure what was going on in his mind. She slowly pulled herself up as he studied her. A part of her felt like this was a bad idea. He was right at the edge of the bed, right between her legs and he wasn't moving.

His eyes were locked with herself as she sat up slowly and was looking up at him. She wondered what he saw when he looked at her as she placed her hands on his chest. His hands worked their way into her hair and he found himself with a burning desire to kiss her. Her eyelids felt heavy and so did his. Their lips were inches apart, but neither of them moved.

The air was thick, with what they couldn't be sure. He wanted her and she wanted him, but this moment felt different from the other times. Her heart hummed in her chest and he couldn't believe how fast his was beating. She wanted to say something, but feared what would happen if she ruined this moment. It was likely they would never have a moment like this again. Her arms slowly went to circle his neck as she closed her eyes at least. She licked her lips as she felt him move his head closer to hers.

"Pan!" Felix shouted as he entered the room. This shocked the two beings and they quickly broke apart. Pan jumping back a few feet and Sybelle pulling herself closer to the center of the bed. Felix glanced at the two as if he wasn't sure what he saw. Sybelle seemed to be blushing slightly as she fixed her hair and Pan seemed to be regaining him.

"What is it?" Pan barked out. He felt deeply upset. He wasn't sure what had almost happened, but he had been enjoying it.

"Lou sent a message for you." Felix said as he glanced at the two in front of him.

"For Pan?" Sybelle questioned. She seemed confused by this. "Why to him and not me?" She sounded rather unhappy. Pan wondered the same thing. Her eyes widened when she caught the disgusted look on Felix's face. "Oh, I guess I can see that...very cute of him, but I'll have a talk to him about. It's childish for him to want to replace you Felix." She half giggled.

"Hm, I doubt some words would make things better." Felix hissed out.

"I believe that Pacifica is the way to make him leave you alone." Sybelle went on as Pan took the letter from Felix. "They had been lovers for a bit. I'm sure he would be happy to try to win her heart back for me." Felix seemed to tense up hearing the name Pacifica. Pan watched the closest thing he had to a friend. There was a strange look in his eyes, as if he finally understood something. Felix smirked softly for a moment before returning to his stoney face.

"What does the letter say?" Felix asked.

"Says not to tell Sybelle." Pan summed up. "But there's a bit here I don't understand."

"Let me read." Sybelle said as she reached for the letter.

"No, there's no need." Pan said as he burned the thing. "He just wants to say that my return has caused great fear. He said I passed some test and not to let you know what I did to pass. To be honest, I've no idea what he's talking about."

"He has been looking at me funny…" Sybelle said as she thought it over. "I wonder what he's hiding and what you did. Hm, he's so strange that it could be nothing but a trick." She whispered to herself. That didn't seem right.

"We'll question him in Wonderland." Pan glanced at Felix. "You're to come with us to Halloween Town."

"And do what?" Felix didn't understand why he was going.

"I thought that you would enjoy to come with us." Sybelle teased. "We'll be gone for some time. Possible over a week...maybe more." Pan raised a brow. He wondered how long he could manage to be around her and not try something. They normally couldn't be alone in the same room without getting handsy. Clearly, she hadn't thought about that.

"It'll be good to have someone we know that we can trust." Pan added. "Lou's been telling the others what we've been up to." Sybelle rolled her eyes. It was clear to Felix that she knew that already.

"He tells me about them too." She pointed out. Pan didn't know that she has known her friend was spying on her. He was pleased. "And you can't kill him. He's still the closest thing to a friend I have. Plus, I need him for a plan of mine. He's the key to making it work."

"I won't kill him." Pan frowned as he looked at her. "But if he tries to kill me, I will hurt him in ways that will make death seem like a blessing."

"Oh, that sounds like fun." Sybelle smiled softly. Her eyes locked with Pan's for a moment as he smirked. It was clear that she was getting turned on by the idea of him tormenting another. It reminded him that he hadn't had a chance to release himself.

"Did something happen between you two?" Felix questioned. They were looking at each other as though they were the only ones in the room. Sybelle blinked as she narrowed her eyes and Pan pulled his face up in thought. It seemed that they were both wondering the same thing. Sybelle shook her head slightly as though her idea was silly and Pan bit his lip unsure if he was thinking clearly. Surely that couldn't be it.

"No." Pan said as he broke from his thoughts. "Nothing happened."

"Why would you think something happened?" Sybelle went on to question. "Have you been playing rough with the other boys and hurt your head?" She sounded as though she was worried over him.

"Most have been something I ate." Felix reasoned.

"I could make a meal for you and all the Lost Boys." Sybele smiled.

"If you want." Pan said, playing off that he didn't care. Why should he care if she acted like mother hen to his boys? If she was acting as mother hen, would his boys think he was getting soft? "I have to plan for our leave if we're going in two days."

"I understand." She seemed slightly unhappy that he was leaving her. Truth be told, he didn't like the idea of leaving her either. He didn't know when they would have a moment alone together like they had, or if they would ever get that kind of moment again. He tried not to think about it. He didn't want to think about how he wouldn't mind if they did, whatever it was they did, again.

xxx

Felix walked behind Pan. He's thoughts were racing while Pan tried not to think about what happened in the cabin. He wanted to focus his mind on other, more important, things. Felix couldn't help but grin slightly to himself. The way Sybelle looked as Pan left the room had touched Felix's heart. She didn't seem to notice that Felix was still there. Her eyes didn't seem to be calculating and her manner seemed honest. She seemed to be changing. Felix wondered if Pan was changing too.

"I need a moment." Pan said in the darkness. "You go into camp and let the others know that we will be leaving soon. I will join you shortly."

Felix nodded his head. He set out for the camp with an idea forming in his head. He needed to be sure what was happening. He wanted to be sure that what Lou said was true. It mattered a great deal to Felix, because if what Lou said was true than Felix had hope for his friend and the girl. He needed to be sure.

Pan hissed out in announce as he walked the other way. He went to his thinking tree. He needed to deal with a small matter. He his hard and aching for a release. He would have stayed behind and sent Felix to handle the camp if he hadn't thought that staying with Sybelle was letting her know she held some power over him. He would rather take care of the matter himself than give her the idea that she may have some control over him.

xxx

Hours later, because it took several tries make it better, Pan appeared in front of the boy, Tommy. Tommy glanced at Pan unsure what to do or say. It was clear that the boy didn't trust the king of Neverland as much as he trust the Nereid princess. It took all that Pan had not to roll his eyes. What did she have that he lacked?

"Miss and you are leaving again." Tommy sounded like he was at the point of tears. He didn't want her to leave him.

"Yes, but only for a little bit." Pan said as he kneeled in front of the boy. "Look, I know that I haven't been the warmest of persons to you, but...I know how important she is. I can tell you love her very much. So, I'll make you a promise. I'm going to make sure she comes back here in one piece. Okay? You just be a good boy and I'll make sure she stays safe and sound."

"I know she'll be well." The boy sighed out. "It's the other boys...they pick on me...they'll break all the toys she gave me."

"Toys…" Pan hadn't known she made the boy toys. "That sounds like her." Pan said aloud as a smile played on his lips. The boy gave him a look as if he was happy about something.

"Would you like to see them?" Tommy asked.

"Yes," Pan nodded his head. "But when I get back." The boy seemed upset.

"They'll be broken by than." He said with such sad eyes, "She won't be here to fix them." Pan narrowed his eyes willing the boy to go on. "The others...don't like me getting toys...they take them and break them." He seemed really sad. "She fixes them and bakes me cookies and reads me stories until I feel better. But now she won't be here to do that. They'll break all my toys and she won't be here to make it better."

"Hey now." Pan didn't understand the need he felt to make this boy feel better. He didn't want to think that maybe it had something to do with Sybelle. He could just picture her bottling her rage, because she didn't believe in harming children, as she eased this boy's mind. He didn't want to think about how he hated the idea of her feeling a burning desire to destroy those boys and being unable to do so. Pan didn't want to think about how he couldn't go out and hurt the boys himself because she would be cross with him and she would know he did it for her. He didn't want to think that what he was about to do had anything to do with her. "How about I teach you a trick to keep those boys from bothering you again?"

"What kind of trick?" Tommy asked unsure of what to make of Pan's kindness.

"A trick I'm sure Sybelle wouldn't mind you knowing." Pan promised. The boy seemed please and leaned in closer to learn this trick.

xxx

Sybelle hummed to Syn as she bottled up her potion. She was very happy to be returning to Hel and her old haunt. It had been ages since she had last spoken to Shock and her boys. She couldn't help but hum the theme song of the town. If she had counted the days right, which she was sure she did, Pan and her would get to town on the grand festival day. She could only imagine how they would react with her return.

Sybelle paused from her good mood when she heard a knock on the door. She knew that Lou would have just walked in after knocking twice and called out to her. Pan would have just appeared and young Tommy would have just called out to her as he ran towards her home. She couldn't think of a reason for anyone to knock on her door. She thought that maybe it was Felix, but that didn't seem right. Sybelle pulled out a kitchen blade as she stepped towards the door.

She paused to call out to the person behind the door. No one answered. This was pissing her off. She thought about Lock, Shock, and Barrel. This was how they got Sandy Claws. It was possible that they were just trying to greet her. Sybelle smiled as she swung open the door. To her disgust, she found four dirty boys in front of her.

"Who the fuck are you?" She hissed out.


	6. Chapter 6

Notes: My, how long has it been? I've been so busy that I haven't been writing a thing. Ugh. I still need to finish the next chapter to Sister? and Whispers in the Dark. But first, I think I'll finish my Amazing Spider Man fic. It needs one more chapter which is half way through. Once that is done, I can better focus on my other active stories and maybe get some of Lullaby written up. I've a big block on how to end that story...

Anyway, I want to thank everyone for reading, following, and faving this story. It means the world to me that people are enjoying this. Please review because I feel that some people will be taken back by some things I've done in this chapter and would love to hear your thoughts on the matter.

* * *

><p>"Who the fuck are you?" She hissed out. They were giving her dark looks. Her disgust grew as she understand what they wanted with her. She raised her hand to toss them away. Just as she was about to call further her magic, one of the four boys grabbed her and placed some kind of bracelet on her.<p>

She easily pushed the boy away from her and went to form a fireball. To her amazement, nothing came out. Her eyes went wide as she glanced at the thing on her arm. It was blocking her magic. Without a second thought, she kicked one of the boys in the balls and stabbed another in the stomach before she rushed towards her bedroom. Panic raced through her veins as one of them grabbed her, forcing her to the ground. She struggled to get out from under him. If she could just reach one of her weapons, she would teach these boys a lesson.

Still, there was four of them against one of her. There was no Lou and Felix didn't care if they killed her. Pan was her only hope if she didn't free herself soon. She knew that he would punish these boys, even if he didn't make it in time to stop them. Their deaths were a sure thing as soon as they entered her home.

Sybelle lifted her head to bit into the boys neck and ripped of some his flesh off. He hissed in pain as he called her a dirty bitch. She spat in his face as she kneed him. The other boys seemed to have recovered and she had little time to plan. She rushed towards her shelf and picked up a small ax. She twirled it in her hand as she stared the boys down.

"You have a chance to get out of here and live." She said as she wiped her mouth clean. "I'd take it if I were you."

"You've got no magic." One of the boys laughed at her,

"And there's four of us." Another chuckled.

"How much damage do you think you can do against us?" Another snorted out.

She rolled her eyes. She let out a sigh as she twirled the ax in her hand and moved in one smooth motion. With all her strength, she attacked the closet boy to her and chopped off his head. She paused as the head fell to the floor and the headless body dropped to its knees. She smirked as she stood up straight. She could feel the horror rolling off of them.

"I think I can do a lot of damage." She smirked. The boys pushed over themselves as they raced to leave. They clearly understood that even without magic she was a force to be feared. The front door slammed shut and Sybelle felt slightly amused by the sounds of terror coming from them. The boys seemed to be in greater fear. They turned to her crying. They wanted her to let them out. She smirked as she thought how stupid they looked. The fools didn't seem to understand that the door wasn't her doing. Had they forgotten that they blocked her magic?

"Now, I know that there's no rules in Neverland." Pan hissed in the shadows. "But I think it should be clear, that is no way to treat a lady."

"I'm all for jewelry, but I'd rather not have this anymore." Sybelle said as she lifted her arm up and showed off the bracelet blocking her powers. She smirked as he appeared in front of her.

"I'm very happy to help with that." Pan smirked as he removed it. "Now, shall I take care of these boys?" He turned to look at his three helpless Lost Boys. He was planning all sorts of punishments. He couldn't believe they had dared to harm Sybelle.

"By all means," Sybelle beamed with wickedness. "They are yours after all." She moved to stand behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She went on her tippy toes and whispered. "But I want to watch you punish them." Her breath was hot and it was clear the idea of watching him torment these fools turned her on. Pan was only too happy to give her a show.

xxx

Blood covered the floor and their naked flesh. Sybelle giggled with joy as Pan planted more kisses on her neck and shoulder. She tossed a foot away and leaned back down. It had been poking her in the back. He had made good on his word to hurt those boys. It had been so much fun to watch him make them scream and every now and then she would pipe in with a few ideas. Before they were done with those boys, it was clear that they wanted each other in the worst ways.

Once the last one died, Sybelle attacked Pan with hot kisses. He was hard and she was wet. He was still slightly horny from before and this made him burn for her. They were quick to rip off their clothes and he entered her as if he would die if he didn't have her. Spirits, he loved how she felt. She moaned out as she tightened her hold on him.

Two hours later, they were still wrapped around each other. They were smiling at each other. He placed a hard kiss on her lips as she brushed hair from her eyes. She hadn't had that much fun in a long time. She bit her lip softly as she slowly pulled herself up. She stood in front of him and reached her hand out to him. Pan looked up at her in awe of her beauty.

"I think we should clean up." She breathed out. He smirked at her as he took her hand.

"I;d be glad to help you there." His eyes danced with dark ideas.

"Hm, only if you let me help you clean up." She laughed as she slowly walked towards her room. Pan followed her with a bright smile. When was the last time he had had so much joy without worrying about something? He made up his mind. For the rest of that night, he would just enjoy her and have her enjoy him.

xxx

In the morning, Sybelle woke up to find Pan holding her close. She blushed softly as she thought about what they had done. It was one thing to fuck him in between battle plans, it was another to spend the whole night having sex as much as they could and sleep next to each other. That had been so unlike her and she hadn't felt that way since she was young.

She didn't want to wake him. He looked so peaceful, but there was no rest for the wicked. They needed to get to work and she had to clean her house. She gently shook him. He didn't seem to want to move. He moaned something about a bit longer and she rolled her eyes. He seemed to be having a good dream she thought to herself.

"Pan…" She cooed to him as she shook him. "Peter." She breathed out as she shook him hard. "Peter, you need to get up."

He slowly opened his eyes to look at her. He seemed to be wondering here he was. She could see the realization hit him as he pulled away from her. She shivered from the cold and saw that they were naked. She pulled her legs closer to her and she crossed her arms over her chest. The tension in the air was thick. Neither one of them spoke as Pan used magic to dress himself and Syn hopped onto the bed.

She slowly pushed herself off the mattress and walked towards the door to the living room. She opened it and started waving her hand to remove the blood and body parts. She worked for about half an hour unfazed by her nude state. Pan watched as she focused on her task. Pan waved his hand to dress her in a green gown and she turned to give him a puzzle look. It was clear that she thought he had left. She was about to question why he was still there when a knock came at the door.

"It's too early to deal with anyone." She huffed out as she waved for the door to open.

"Oh, good to see you're okay." Felix said as he eyed her. "I heard this morning of the plan to attack you."

"Sure you didn't plan it." She snapped. Pan shot her a look telling her not to start a fight. It was too early to deal with one. "Sorry, long night." She sighed out as she felt Pan glare at her.

"How did you know to come?" Felix asked. Sybelle walked towards a bowl of fruit and turned to stare at Pan. How did he knew that she was in danger, even if it had only been for a moment?

"The pact." Pan's brows came together as he looked at his hand. "I felt this twitch and appeared her to find them trying to harm her. They were failing even without her using her magic,"

"I was trained by the best warrior my kingdom ever saw." Sybelle glowed with pride. "He made sure that I could take care of myself when I had a weapon. The only thing he failed to teach me was hand to hand combat." She clapped her hands together. "I'm a prize on the battlefield, though possible not the best."  
>"That could be due to you running off after some boy." Felix chuckled behind her in a whisper. Sybelle pouted her lips as she crossed her arms. Pan narrowed his eyes.<p>

"No point in hiding it." Sybelle said in a tight tone. "Felix was...a knight in my kingdom. He...fooled around with someone he shouldn't, not clear who, and was banished." Sybelle stated half the truth. It was true he was banished for sleeping with someone, but that was not the whole reason. "I believe it was with one of my sisters...or possibly a family member."

"He did." Pan wasn't sure he believed that. Felix didn't seem the sort of person to seek off with a princess.

"That's what I was told." Sybelle nodded her head.

"I believe that's my business." Felix hissed out.

"And your business is now to help us win." Sybelle pointed out. "So, anything that can hurt our chances is something important."

"If I say it's not important, would you believe me?" Felix sounded tired.

"I can't be lied to." Sybelle tilted her head to the side. "So, yes. I would believe you. Pan's a different story."

"On other news, I hear this land we're going to has your grandchild." Felix hoped that would help keep Pan from asking questions.

"Yes, that's a tomorrow matter." Sybelle didn't want to talk about it. "As for now, you may both leave. I've a few more items to deal with." She hummed to herself as she ignored the males from that point now.

Pan teased Felix about chasing princesses for the rest of the day. He was trying to make sense of this new information. He couldn't really picture Felix as a knight, but the more he thought about the more it seemed to make sense. Felix was loyal, kept his eyes opened, and was quick to move. Has it possible that Felix was trained by the Most Loyal knight or that he was that knight? That didn't seem likely, because that would mean Felix was older than Pan by a great many years. This Most Loyal Knight was older than Sybelle. The more Pan found out the more he wasn't sure what to make of his friend.

Xxx

Shock drummed her fingers on the table. She stared at her reflection in deep thought. Areas of her skin were decaying faster than others. She could sense death was coming for her. She let her mess of curls hide her rotting flesh as she tried to think of a spell to fix her face. Oogie was coming back and she wanted to look her best.

She paused for a moment when she gets the sound of a loud knock. She bit her lip waiting to hear who it was. They boys didn't know about her problem. It had been her secret for the long time. It was odd to think that in a town of death she was the only one decaying away. She let out a dry laugh. Misfortune seemed to be following her family. She could understand why her father left her. He wanted her to be free of the family 'curse.' Still, she longed to have one moment, before she died, to have him, or maybe even her grandfather, look at her with some sort of favor.

""Shock, are you okay?" A male voice asked through the door.

"Barrel, I'm fine." She lied as she stood up. "Just putting on my dress. Be out in a second." She did her best to sound happy. "Oogie is coming. We have to get the rooms ready. She's bring someone."

"Who?" Barrel seemed slightly worried.

"Have no idea." Shock smiled as she rushed to open the door. "But she says there will be two guests. And we should treat them like family." She giggle as she repeated Sybelle's words. "Think that means she's found a lover?"

"Don't be such a girl." A tall male shouted as he walked towards Barrel. He flashed his pointy teeth at the slightly round boy. The tall male waved his red forked tail in the air as he glared down at Shock. Without her boots, she stood a foot shorter than him. "Oogie doesn't need anybody."

"She needs us." Barrel whimpered out.

"She keeps us as pets." The tall man pointed out.

"Shut up Lock!" Shock screamed. Her face turned purple. "Don't you dare say that. We aren't pets. Don't listen to him Barrel. She loves us."

"No, she loves one of us." Lock corrected her. "The rest don't matter."

"That's not true." Shock shook her head as Lock smirked at her and Barrel. The smaller male tried to hold back his tears, but couldn't take in any longer. He ran as fast as he could from the house of Oogie Boogie and towards the graveyard. There, he believed, seemed like a far more welcoming place than home.

xxx

A cool breeze touched her face as she placed a hand over her heart. Sybelle felt like something was wrong with her heart. There felt to be a slightly pain in her chest. She didn't understand why she was feeling this way. She felt shocked that she was feeling anything at all. It had been so long since she felt the link between her and one of her wards. She frowned as she tried to recall what this feeling was. She couldn't place it. The distance made it hard to read.

"Is something the matter?" Pan asked as he appeared behind her.

"Just a ward of mine." Sybelle answered as she opened her eyes and turned to scowl at him. "To be honest, I am unsure what is wrong. I doubt that he will cause us any trouble…" She bit her lip in thought.

"Felix will be here shortly." Pan stated as he took hold of her hands. "You have time. This would be a moment to show me about trust and all that."

"I found out that he past away…" Sybelle said as she removed her hands from Pan's. "I had lost him years before, my true love, but his death was...unbearable to me. It ripped me apart… Halloween Town was a place of monsters and death. I made it my home and let sadness wash over me. If I could not be happy, if the one thing I wanted was gone forever, I didn't want others to be happy. My son was nearly grown at this point and soon left me...he had a child which I took in. Fearing my grandchild would be lonely...I took in two other unwanted children. In many ways, they mean the worlds to me. They taught me to hope again and how to love. They showed me the beauty the future could bring me."

"I think I get what you are saying." Pan sighed out as he took a step back. "You want to try to keep them safe."

"I want them to find a better life than the one that I have given them." Sybelle whispered. "I want you to do what I can not. I need you to remove them from me, give them safety. I don't want them to die...just not be anywhere near me...not in my life…"

"You're asking me to-" Pan didn't understand why she would ask him to take something that meant so much to her.

"I'm asking you to help me." She clarified. "I spoke about trusting each other...letting in and telling each other weakness. They make me weak and I can't kill them. I would never forgive you if you killed them for me, but if you took them away, somewhere I didn't know and gave them new lives, that would be best."

"I-" Pan swallowed hard. "Uh, I-"

"I want to have the River Ocean." Sybelle stated in the dark tone. "I want to be queen. I don't want to have to kill them, but if they have to die for me to get my crown than so be it. I rather not throw away lives that I can use in the future if I have to." She smirked at him. Pan could tell that behind her harsh words she really didn't want to mean it. She would if she had to, but she truly didn't want to.

"Of course." Pan nodded. "This has nothing to do with love. How foolish I was to let that thought cross my mind." He laughed the matter of. He would let her have her pride.

"Yes, very." She nodded her head as she felt tense all over.

"I-" Pan wanted to show her something of himself in that moment. He wanted to make her feel less uncomfortable. "I taught Tommy a trick to help him against my other boys." Pan decided that he couldn't tell her what he had truly wanted to. He wasn't ready to show weakness to her no matter how pretty her words had been.

"What kind of trick?" Sybelle asked as a smile played on her lips.

"Something to do with fire." Pan smirked at her with a wink.

"A fireball?" She gasped out with joy as she covered her mouth. "He was able to do it?"

"Yes, seems you have an eye for talent." Pan said as he watched her laugh into her hands. He was glad to see her smile. She looked prettier when she was happy. Without giving it a moments thought, she threw her arms around him and kissed him softly on the lips.

"You are a sly one." She hummed as she pulled back. "Acting like you were teaching him protection when in fact you were tricking him into trusting you." She locked eyes with him and purred slightly. "I do love when you misbehave." She chuckled against his mouth.

Pan took no notice to her state. Her words her tossing about in his brain. 'Acting like you were teaching him protection when in fact you were tricking him' Acting? That was the problem. he hadn't been acting at the time. In fact, he truly meant to teach Tommy magic to keep him safe from the bigger lads. He pulled back from her and smirked down at her. He covered up the horror that was flowing through his body. She blinked a few times before pouting. It seemed she thought his actions were something else. Did she think he was rejecting her? He opened his mouth to clear the air, but Felix soon appeared.

"I hope you know that there's a war going on." He spoke dryly as he stepped toward them. His hatred for her clear.

"There is always a war going on." She rolled her eyes. "We just happen to be the center of this one."

"Uh, and once its over we can go back to ignoring wars and seeking pleasures." He mocked her.

"How dare you try to wound me with my mother's words?" Sybelle snapped out. "How dare you bring her into this?" It sounded as though she feared her mother would be listening.

"Why? Her words seem to fit." Felix smirked. "Let's be now our way."

"Yes," Sybelle huffed out as she made the portal.

"Tell me about her mother." Pan whispered to his friend. "What kind of woman was she?"

"Oceana, she was...much like you were. She ran in the forest and the trees, doing whatever made her happy, whatever would make her feel something until… things changed and she changed...for the better."

"You forgot to say that she was beautiful, and lusted over by every male that saw her. Her beauty was a curse that ruined her and our family in the end." Sybelle hissed out. "But she was a good mother...to most of us. So, I guess it wasn't all bad."

"Most of you?" Pan couldn't help but question her words."

"Well, if we were all loved, we wouldn't be so willing to kill each other off." Sybelle chuckled. "Besides, it's father and uncle's favor that matter most...and I think they would say we are worth watching. Shall we go now or talk like girls for the rest of the evening?"

"Is that a crack at me?" Felix snorted. "Because you could do better."

"Oh, no." Sybelle frowned playfully. "If I wanted to make a jokes about you, I would say something much worse for my amusemeant. You know like feed you to a shark or something equal fun."

"Ha, so Halloweentown.' Felix sounds unhappy. He whispered. "You ready?"

"Yes." Sybelle nodded her head. "If Felix is done, I would like to get going." She hissed out as she recalled her mission.

Xxx

The air was cold and the sky an endless black. Pan glanced around to see dead, hallowed trees. Sybelle had said this was a place of death and monsters. She had said there was a dark beauty to this realm. Pan couldn't see anything of beauty here. He only see the ugliness and gloom that he tried to run from.

"It's just as I recalled it." Sybelle gasped out. Her eyes were wide in awe of it. Pan frowned as he tried to understand why this place seemed to amaze her. "Listen, they are coming."

"Who's they?" Pan questioned softly. He didn't enjoy being in the dark.

"Today, they celebrate the wonders of this world. In the Land without Magic, they call this day Halloween. They dress in costumes and get candy, but here it is different. Here, we sing the town song and show off our best features, all the things that makes us monsters stand out."

"And you enjoy this?" Felix studied her. She stared into his eyes and smirked darkly. She dashed towards the center of town and let her long dress cast a huge shadow.

"I am the shadow on moon at night, filling your dreams to brim with fright." She sang out in a loud haunting voice. Pan could hear the gasps of horror as people heard her voice. They had just started to enter town.

"This is Halloween. This is Halloween. Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Tender lumplings everywhere, life's no fun without a good scare." Someone in the crowd sang out. It seemed that the sight of Sybelle had, for the moment, taken some of their spirit away from them.

"That's our job." Another went on to sing.

"But we're not mean. In our town of Halloween!" Someone finished.

"In this town, we call home." Sybelle sang out beautiful.

"Don't we love it now? Everyone's waiting for the next surprise." A young woman, dress like a witch, sang out. She smiled towards Sybelle.

"Skeleton Jack might catch you in back and scream like a banshee." A young demon looking boy laughed out.

"Make you jump out of your skin. This is Halloween. Everybody scream."

"Won't you please make way for a very special guy." A patchwork woman stepped forward to sing out. She smiled tightly to the crowd as she willed them to sing with her.

"Our man Jack is KING of the Pumpkin patch. Everyone hail to the Pumpkin KING. This is Halloween. This is Halloween. Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! In this town, everyone hail to the pumpkin song." Everyone sang out. Pan could feel their hatred towards Sybelle. She looked bored, like she could careless what they thought of her. Pan wondered if that was true.

Out of a fog, a being slowly appeared and everyone cheered. Pan wondered if this person was in fact 'Jack.' He got his answer when the person was set on fire and rose beautiful from the flames. There was no question, from the cheers and dark look Sybelle sent this person, that is woman was Jack. Once the cheers died, and the awards were being given out, Sybelle and Jack moved away from the large group.

"It's been a long time." Jack said in a tight tone. She was thin enough to be a skeleton with long black hair. There was an unnatural air to her. It made Pan slightly uncomfortable to be near here. There was something wrong with her. Pan just didn't know what.

"Seems you got some skin since the last time I saw you." Sybelle smiled towards Jack as they moved further from the crowd.

"Yes, I decided to use your gift." Jack smiled at Sybelle as they entered the graveyard.

"How has the town been?" Sybelle asked.

"Uh, fair enough. Your sister stays in the woods, and leaves us be." Jack frowned as she glanced towards Pan and Felix. "Who are they?"

"The blue eyed one is...bonded to me and the other is...a trusted friend." Sybelle said after some thought.

"Bonded? Like a pact?" Jack couldn't help but let out an evil sounding laugh. "You? Never thought I'd live to see the day that your heart-"

"It hasn't." Sybelle cut her off. "But I couldn't wait any longer. We need a queen. So, I picked the best match I could find. Love had nothing to do with it." She explained.

"Shame." Jack shook her head. "It would have done you some good. It would have been nice for your boys to have a father to show them the way."

"Merlin is a good boy...as for my other son...I think he could have been worse." Sybelle sighed out. "Besides, they are both too old for a father anyway."

"Fair enough." Jack smiled darkly. "But I do hope that you have fun." She cackled.

"Oh, I am." Sybelle gleamed with dark joy. "You should see the things I've been up to."

"Uh, lots of body parts?" Jack cooed. "Oh, the fun I gave up to be with the miss's." She pouted her lips in mocking sorrow.

"As I recall, you gave it up because it wasn't fun anymore." Sybelle chuckled.

"Is that why you gave up your human? Hn, because he wasn't fun anymore?" Jack bit. She hated people telling her how she felt about things, even when they were right. Jack needed people to support her, not poke holes in her logic.

"It doesn't matter why he's gone." Pan sneered as he appeared before Jack. The, nearly, skeleton woman was taken back. She had forgotten that he was there. "What matters is that I am here and that I too find it fun to torment people."

"You say that now," Jack gave him a wicked smile. "But when her love returns, will you be able to stand so tall?" She whispered to him. He was sure that Sybelle and Felix couldn't hear Jack's words. There was no way that Sybelle would let this skeleton get away with saying something like that.

"I fear no man, or being." Pan hissed out. "No one is taking what is mine."

"And what is yours?" Jack asked him. "The crown or the girl?"

"Both." Pan sneered. "I can't have one without the other." He reminded her with disgust. He couldn't believe he was being questioned by her. Who did she think she was?

"But if you could, which would you have? The crown or the girl?"

"Whichever is more powerful." Sybelle answered for Pan. The king of Neverland was in awe of her reply. He was going to say something else. Thinking it over, he was glad that she answered for him. He didn't much care for what he would have said.

"And which is more powerful?" Jack wondered as she crossed her arms. She was staring at Pan. She wanted Pan to answer her question. Pan felt like this was some kind of test. He wasn't sure how he should answer it. If he said the River Ocean, it would mean that he thought little of Sybelle's powers and if he said Sybelle, it would make people misunderstand their relationship.

"How unfair a question?" A male voice laughed in the shadows.

"Either way, he is trapped." A female cackled with dark joy.

"I hope he picks her." A meek male stated.

"It's clear isn't it." Pan smirked as he straightened his back. "The one that gets me what I want is clearly the one that I'd chose."

"That's not really an answer." Jack frowned.

"Oh, what a lovely reply." The female giggled. Sybelle couldn't help but smile softly at Pan's words.

"I don't get it." The meek male sounded unhappy.

"That's because you're an idiot." The male shouted in anger.

"Lock, Shock, Barrel." Sybelle roared as Felix tried to hide his smile. "Since you seem to be in a talkative mood, how about reporting."

"Who are they?" Pan asked as he recalled them from the crowd of singers. The demon male with red hair and a matching tail, the witch woman with the decayed skin (but somehow she still appeared young and pretty), and the round boy that stood the shortest.

"Boogie boys." Jack frowned deeper. "Oogie took them in and raised them to follow her words. They look to her as mother and leader and she in turn cares for them… The demon is Lock. If you had a daughter,you wouldn't let him near her. He likes red meat and messing with people's heads. The girl in purple is Shock. She got the name for her curls. She's a nice enough girl, but get her mad and it's death. She's the most level headed of the group, and not too bad in a spell fight.. Last is Barrel. He's a sweet kid, which means that Lock pretty much treats him like shit. He's the lover not a fighter type."


	7. Chapter 7

Notes: Had this on my computer for awhile now. I had to edit it out. I am working on a bonus one-shot (or two-shot) for the Amazing Spider fic. Waiting for Helix to come back on before writing more on that and nearly done with the next chapter of Family?. I have too many things going on at once. I still need to finish the Paranorm fic. Half way through the ending chap or chaps. I like giving people the feels. Fingers crossed.

Anyway, R&R.

* * *

><p>"Who are they?" Pan asked as he recalled them from the crowd of singers. The demon male with red hair and a matching tail, the witch woman with the decayed skin (but somehow she still appeared young and pretty), and the round boy that stood the shortest.<p>

"Boogie boys." Jack frowned deeper. "Oogie took them in and raised them. They follow her words. They look to her as mother and leader and she in turn cares for them… The demon is Lock. If you had a daughter,you wouldn't let him near her. He likes red meat and messing with people's heads. The girl in purple is Shock. She got the name for her curls. She's a nice enough girl, but get her mad and it's death. She's the most level headed of the group, and not too bad in a spell fight.. Last is Barrel. He's a sweet kid, which means that Lock pretty much treats him like shit. He's the lover not a fighter type."

"Hello boys." Sybelle beamed as she stretched out her arms and welcomed the teens into a big hug. Pan had seen a few sides of her by this time, but he doubted that he had ever seen her this... vulnerable before. It was clear, that unlike Tommy, she cared a great deal for these children. They really did have the power to break her.

"Who's the pretty boy and his short friend?" Shock asked as she pulled away from Sybelle.

"That is Felix and Peter Pan." Sybelle answered with a small laugh.

"Do you want us to make them feel at home?" Lock questioned with a dark look.

"No, it is best to ignore that they are here." She smirked at her boys. "Barrel, you look paler. Have you gotten ill? Should I make Snake and Spider stew?"

"No, I'm-" Barrel started before Lock pushed him aside.

"Yes, you should." Lock's mouthed watered at the idea of tasting her stew once more. Shock, in her anger over Barrel's treatment, hit the demon with what appeared to be a mask.

"Don't treat Barrel that way." Shock hissed. Sybelle just frowned as she watched Barrel get up.

"Not my fault that he's such a baby all the time." Lock rolled his eyes.

"Enough." Sybelle shouted. "We have things to do." She sounded slightly cold, harsh. Shock hit Lock once more before dashing behind gently pulled Barrel to his feet and brushed some dirt off of him. The boy wouldn't look her in the eyes. If this bothered the princess, she didn't show it. Still Pan thought to himself, it was clear that for better or worse the monster teens looked at Sybelle as though she was their mother. Felix narrowed his eyes and elbowed Pan slightly.

"I sense something is off." Felix stated. "There's something wrong."

"Yeah...she's opening herself to an easy attack." Pan whispered back to Felix. He wasn't sure how to handle this matter.

"Jack seems very tense and doubts the witch…" Felix didn't need to finish his statement. Pan knew what he meant. Shock was standing a part from the boys. She seemed to be watching Sybelle closely while Lock tried everything he could to keep Sybelle focused on him and Barrel tried to just be noticed. Her behavior seemed like that of a scorned child, bitter about something.

"I'll watch her…" Pan nodded his head in deep thought.

"Sybelle?" Jack whispered softly to the Nereid. "Watch yourself. Someone from the casino has been going to Hallows Edge...nearly weekly."

"I understand." Sybelle showed no trace of unhappiness or pain. In fact, she was smiling as though Jack's words weren't hurting her. "I believe I knew which one of them is working against me too…"

"I've been watching your girl." Jack seemed slightly disgusted. "I think you should watch her too. Something is wrong with her."

"Oh?" Sybelle raised a brow. "As you would know how a normal lady behaves?"

Jack just snorted as she crossed her arms. "I've got to see the Mrs. Please don't take over the town...again. I rather not have to fight you."

"Ha,ha. I always let you win." Sybelle smirked as she waved goodbye to Jack.

"Hush, we wouldn't want my fans to hear." Jack beamed with a skeleton like grin. "I would just fall to pieces if I lost their love."

xxx

Lock lead the way towards the casino. Sybelle had stated that the fastest way to get there was to go through the graveyard. Shock felt the need to point out all the useful herbs that they past. She told Pan that he would need to know where they were in case Oogie needed some for her spells.

"Be careful." Barrel smirked at Felix and Pan. "Some of them tend to get restless and want to walk about. If they find you on top of their grave, they could get upset."

"Upset?" Felix didn't like the sound of that. "Aren't they dead?"

"Most of the town is dead." Lock laughed. "Staying dead is kind of a hard deal here."

"For most of the townsfolk." Shock added with a small frown. "I guess it's all about what kind of monster you are, or aren't." She spilled on her mask and moved closer to the front.

"If I die here, I die." Sybelle stated in a cold tone. "Same for you and Felix." She said to Pan as she kept her eyes forward. "But that doesn't mean you can't be brought back to life. Here, the laws of death aren't normal. As long as you have some type of body, you can live forever… it's just a matter of not having the body decay…"

"That's why zombies don't last as long as everybody else." Lock chuckled. "Which is fine by me, those ugly, idiots stink up the place." Sybelle glanced over a Shock. The young witch walked without saying a word. She felt glad to have her mask on. She felt glad that no one could see how much Lock's words had hurt girl.

"Here it is!" Barrel shouted as he rolled forward. There was a large casino in the middle of a vast wasteland. Growing from it stood a massive tree with an equally massive tree house. Barrel pointed to the house in the branches and smiled. "That's where we live. But you'll be staying with Oogie in the casino. She doesn't like us there because of all the dark stuff she has. Lock nearly destroyed the town the last three times he talked us down there."

"Uh, guess that means she keeps a lot of nasty things in there." Pan muttered. He eyed Sybelle and noted the way she stared at her old home. She seemed to rather sad. There was a flash of remorse in her eyes before she hardened herself.

"Looks like the princess doesn't want to be here." Felix chuckled.

"This place… does it feel odd to you?" Pan questioned as he glanced around. He wasn't shocked by the lack of life, but by the weight of overwhelming sorrow

"I image that when she came here-" Felix was cut off by the demon.

"Hey, we're going in! So, you can stop flirting." Lock shouted.

Sybelle rolled her eyes. Some things never changed even after all these years.

xxx

Pan eyed the main room. Bullet holes and slim covered the wall. As she walked towards the center of the room, Sybelle's dress picked up the dust on the floor. She didn't appear to be human under the dim lights. Pan imagined that most children would have feared the sought of her. Fear. Felix watched with hollow eyes as the princess stopped in front of a piano. She played a few keys and a staircase appeared.

"Children." She smiled softly. "I need a small favor. If you could run down to the river and pick me some Weeping Marys, I would like that a great deal." She turned to see what her wards were doing.

"But of course." Shock beamed as she removed her mask. "It would be our pleasure."

"We would love to help." Lock smirked.

"Right away." Barrel laughed.

"Try not to kill too many pixies. I rather like having them about." Sybelle stated as she started up the stairs. "Pan, Felix, I shall show you to the rooms. Be mindful of the objects around you. This place is full of nasty little goodies."

"I can see that." Pan smiled as he came up behind her. "I love the mirror. It's cursed with a blinding spell, correct?"

"Yes," She chuckled. "That it is, but I have better things down this way. I've a painting that will reach out and choke the life out of you. A bust that screams so loud it shatters the eardrums. Ha, lots of cool things in my Funhouse of Horrors." Her words seem to wake her from her dark humor. "Hn, though I doubt my sons would find this place humorous."

"From the rumors, Merlin sounds to be one of those bleeding hearts." Pan stated as he watched Sybelle. She slowed her pace and laughed softly.

"He sees his parents everywhere. There is no child, mother, father, or soul that he can not see us in. But on the chance he can't see his father or I inside someone, then he doesn't care for that person at all. He is very selfish. His younger brother is more so, only loves me and power. But Merlin is selfish too. He just hides it better."

"Who is your youngest? " Felix asked.

"You would know him as Blackbeard." She sang out as she opened a door. "Here is your room. Two full sized beds if you need them. Follow me." She said as she shut the door. "I'll show you to the bathroom and where my rooms are."

"Won't Pan be staying with you?" Felix asked with a smile.

"I never force anyone into my bed. I shall not start now. I agree that it would be wise to share rooms. It would make it easier to protect each other, but I have faith in our abilities. I am sure that you are powerful enough to survive for a few nights away from your island."

"From the stories, Blackbeard seems like a rather nasty beast. Yet, you seem proud to call him your son and ignore the evil he has done." Pan pointed out as he followed Sybelle down the hallway. "Merlin is a great wizard of light. How can you be proud of both of them when they are so different and stand for different ideas."

"Different?" Sybelle blinked in confusion at the things that came out of Pan's mouth. "I do not see a difference in them. Merlin loves me. Blackbeard loves me. They both had no fathers. They both feel a strong sense of right and wrong. Merlin had the knowledge of knowing that with all the evil in the world...his father loved me. He was born of true love. It put faith in him that not all things are wicked. My youngest… he knew what his father did to me. Your son told him. It broke his little heart to know that all men were dark inside, that he was dark inside. My love...taught the importance of lines that can not be crossed. Blackbeard is not a saint, but there is no tale of him hurting a child or woman in the ways that other man, far less famous and far more dark, have done. He even kills his men that rape women and children. How can I not be proud of a man that does that?"

"Some people believe murder is murder." Felix stated in a dead tone.

"I have killed more than him. If murder is murder, it is he who should have no pride in me." Sybelle smirked back. She opened a large door and stepped in. "This is the bathroom." Pan noted how clean it was compared to the rest of the manner. There was no layer of dust or dirty, though that fact was hard to tell in the dim light. Sybelle paused in front of a mirror and waved at her reflection. The reflection bowed its head and pointed to something outside the door. Sybelle put a finger to her lips and smiled softly. "This Mirra. She is cursed to this mirror because she kept taking the faces of others. A great spirit, one of those that help create the appearances of all, thought she spat on his work by never returning to her true form. He bound her inside a mirror as punishment."

"And you keep her there because you agree with it?" Felix felt slightly horrified by this.

"What?" Sybelle snapped her gaze away from the mirror. "I do not keep her in there."

"She keeps herself there." Pan's head started to ache. His thought seemed hazy. It was like he knew the story, but couldn't place it. "If she leaves, she will die. She has no body. No place for her soul to attach to and since she was no appearance any longer… she has nothing left but the mirror."

"It is to live with a limited life, one without fullness, or to die…" Sybelle frowned. "I could not force her to die." She touched the mirror's surface. "A limited life is better than none at all."

"She reminds you of him." Felix stated as he turned his back to Sybelle and walked away.

"Of course she does." Sybelle whispered. Pan watched her as she eyed the woman in the mirror. Mirra closed her eyes and sat down. Her gaze was fixed on Pan. She was studying him.

"Him? Your lost love." Pan did his best to hide the surge of rage within his heart.

"This woman… she was his mother." Sybelle sighed out. "His father… was like yours, unkind. My love, he never knew his mother, never knew what happened to her." She paused to regain control of her emotions. They seemed to be readying to break her cold mask. "I thought I would find her and bring them together… I had no idea that she was cursed. I tried to let her see him, but I was told of his death. I brought her with me and asked she look after my son, her grandchild so that she could at least see a part of her son."

"Why is she still here?" Pan questioned as he saw the woman in the mirror shake her head. "Your son isn't here any longer."

"No, but her great grandchild is." Sybelle as she touched the tube. She ran her fingers along it. "And I believe… Mirra was waiting…"

"Waiting for what?" Pan asked. It felt as though Mirra was watching his every move. She was studying him. When he turned to look at her, he noticed that his reflection was now in the mirror along with Sybelle's.

"For you." Sybelle smirked softly as she glanced at the mirror. "Oh, it seems Mirra went to rest." The reflections were acting normal. "She does that from time to time."

"She doesn't talk?" Pan stepped towards the looking glass. Everyone seemed to have been waiting for him, or at least someone like him. They wanted Sybelle to make a pact. Yet, there seemed to be more to it. Felix may of had a point to question why she picked him of all people from all the realms.

"Sound, it is one thing she can not copy." Sybelle placed a hand on Pan's arm. "I bring paper and pen when I wish to hear her thoughts. I speak to her and she writes back. I could leave some in here. I am sure that she would not mind speaking with you."

"Yeah, I want to learn more about her."

xxx

"I can't believe it." A brown cloaked woman stated. She sounded unsure of what else to say. "Are you sure that is what he looks like? You used that potion I gave you and he still appeared like that?"

There was someone standing in front of her. It was impossible to tell if it was a man or woman. The hooded being nodded its head. The woman in the cloak seemed to tense up.

"You know they say that in youth, you do foolish things." She spoke in a hushed tone. "I wonder...who was the fool and who was the wise?" She waved her hand to dismiss the person before her. She needed to think things over. There was much to think over.

xxx

Dawn was breaking as Pan looked through the building. Sybelle had gone into the basement and asked to be left alone. Felix had gone to bed and the boys seemed to be playing some odd game. Pan couldn't shake the feeling that something was watching him. He wondered what kind of creatures lived in this realm.

"It's a bit weird isn't it?" Shock jumped in front of him. She had been sitting on top of a high window edge. "This realm… it doesn't follow the rules of magic and life."

"No, it seems not." Pan sighed out. "You didn't grow up here, did you?"

"You could tell?" Shock snorted to herself. "No, I wasn't born here. I came much later."

"Does it always feel like this?" Pan questioned.

"Like what?" Shock wasn't sure what he meant.

"As though...death is watching, waiting. There's so much darkness…"

"You sure you aren't sensing the beasts below?" Shock wondered aloud. "Because, Death isn't watch us in this realm. Not unless he wants to have tea with you."

"Tea?" Pan raised a brow. Was she for real?

"I know. I never took death for a tea drinker." Shock glanced around as she put her hands behind her back. "If you've been touched by death, and didn't have someone die. I mean you've died and came back… you could see him. If you've died more than once...or if you're stuck dying… he likes to visit. He'll chat with you and have tea."

"Sybelle can see him?" Pan laughed. "Sounds like her. Sounds like something strange she would be able to do."

"Oh, she can't see him." Shock laughed hard. "She just makes him tea when she comes to this land, to his home. It's her way of saying thank you."

"For what?" Pan felt the witch pull at his hand.

"For not taking all her loved ones when he had the chance." Shock lowered her voice as she went on. "I heard you died. Yet, you are here. How is that possible? How did you come back and brought Felix with you? You aren't a zombie. You aren't decaying. How'd you do it?"

"My secret." Pan smirked. Her words bothered him. Wouldn't Sybelle be upset with Death for taking her lover? Why would she thank him for anything? Pan narrowed his eyes in thought. Shock wanted him to follow her somewhere. "What are you doing?"

"I want to see if it's the beast that you're sensing." Shock sounded as though she was bursting with joy. "There's a second way into the basement. It's just outside."

"What's in the basement?" Pan wondered how anything could make him feel this uneasy.

"Your nightmares." Shock laughed as thunder went off outside.

"Cheap trick." Pan snorted as he let her pull him outside.

"I rather like thunder and laughter happening at the same time." She pouted to herself.

xxx

Sybelle sat at a large wooden desk as she let a dark creature touch her. Her eyes were closed. The creature seemed weak and small. Pan reasoned it hadn't been feed for some time. Shock seemed in awe of the princess. Pan didn't understand why. He didn't even know what she was doing.

"What is that?" Pan muttered to the young witch.

"Fear." She breathed out.

"I am-"

"No, it's living fear. Nightmares brought to form." Sybelle explained. "They look like shadows and have mouths full of sharp teeth. They feed off of fear. Makes them bigger."

"Why'd she have that down here? And how do they feed off of fear? It's a feeling, not food." Pan thought it over in his head. "They must be feelings come to life, that's the only way."

"Yeah, that's what she said." Shock shook her head. "Sybelle said that those creatures were like a glass of water. When more water is put into a glass, the large the glass of water. Those things are living fear. When more people feel fear around them, the bigger the fear being will get."

"Why are they here?" Pan asked again.

"Because of Merlin." Shock huffed out. "When he was little, he had a lot of bad dreams. His aunts told him wicked stories and awful things. It scared him… and since he wasn't a normal boy… his fears find a way to live outside of his dreams. They nearly destroyed the town."

"So, she trapped them down here and made her son feel better?" Pan chuckled. "Smart."

"No, Merlin locked them here. He saw that they were hurting people and he faced them. Trapped the ones that he would always have here. Fears like death, lose...so on. Those fears are in here. That's why I think you could sense them."

"You think I'm afraid of something and that fear, one that Merlin had, is locked down here."

"Yes," The woman in purple nodded her head. "I think you fear Death and sensed the fear of death, dying, that is trapped here." She pointed towards Sybelle. "See behind her. That's the death fear. It's in that cage. It's the smallest fear here because this realm has no fear of death and yet...it's as big as the others right now."

"Are you saying that I think I'm going to die?" Pan felt insulted.

"No," She shook her head. "That may have nothing to do with you." She frowned softly. "That may be because of me."

"Why would you be the one, out of everyone in town, to fear death now, of all times?" Pan questioned. He felt puzzled by her behavior.

"Because...my time is almost up." She sounded so small, so young. "Death brought me back for a reason, and I am near to finishing it."

"What did he want from you? Why would he want you to do something? Couldn't he just do it himself?" Pan whispered to her. She blinked as though lost in thought.

"I'm afraid of what's after this life. Sybelle says I will be reborn, or rest in peace. It is up to me. It's what I want… but I don't want to die. I want my grandfather, or father, to hold me and say how I do something amazing. I want to matter to someone other than her." Shock started to cry.

"Well," Pan felt uncomfortable. "I should go help Sybelle...with whatever it is that she's doing." He moved to stand next to Sybelle.

"I said to stay upstairs." Sybelle rolled her eyes. "You did not need to check on me."

"It is not about checking in on you." Pan frowned. "I sense...something is off. Shock thought it was because I sense these fear beings, or Death watching me."

"I think she is mistaken." Sybelle lifted her hand up.

"Why is that?" Pan asked as he reached for her hand. It was the one she scared when they made the pact.

"I was in a dark place when I came here." Sybelle said as she traced her cut. "When I come here, I feel the echo of that pain, that darkness. We are linked. You have shown that you can sense what I am feeling. When I was being attacked, you could feel that I needed aid. I believe you could feel the echo of darkness that I once held."

"You must have loved him a great deal." Pan noted as he sensed a shift in the dark energy in the air. He recalled that when his son was born, and for many years after, he had felt a weight much like this. He felt as though everything had been taken from him.

"I will alway love him." Sybelle studied Pan. Was he hurt by the fact that her former love meant so much to her? "He is my true love. But...that does not mean that I can not let him go...I can let someone else in my heart… if I wanted to be that way. Though I doubt, that it would be best for me,"

"Because it would be over with him?" Pan reasoned. He wanted to understand what drove her toward this path. The way she spoke of her past and the way she was now, it seemed as though she had gone through a great change. She had lost something inside of herself. He wasn't sure what.

"Because, I can't become weak in front of my sisters. I need to win." Sybelle's eyes narrowed a bit. "Why would you think something else? Do you think I'm foolish enough to fall for someone when the River Ocean is close at hand? Hn,"

Pan wasn't sure how to answer that. He had forgotten all about her sisters and the game. It seemed that she had a habit of making him forget about what was truly important. He forced a dark smirk on to his face and hoped she didn't see his mask slipping.

"Of course not." Pan could tell that she was studying him. "I just need to make sure where your heart is. I would hate for it to be against me."

"Oh." She seemed to be questioning his words in her mind. "I believe that my heart will never be against you. We have the same goals and I have promised, as have you, to rule only by your side. Please, do not fear that I will kill you because of some...person… that may never come. I keep my word. You will be my king." She restated her promise.

"Will I?" Pan asked her. His chest felt a deep pain. While she had promised him the throne, she had never promised him her heart, or anything like that. For some strange reason, he didn't seem to like the vow they had made. It seemed to have holes in it. He didn't feel so sure of it.

"I will not kill you and give the throne to my son." She went on to say. "He would be a poor ruler. I believe together we could make a great kingdom." She smiled softly.

"Good to know that for now… you do not plan to kill me." Pan sighed out.

"Would you like me to make a second blood pact with you?" Sybelle seemed uneasy about the idea. "Would that ease your mind?"

"Could you?" Pan asked. "Could you do such a thing?"

"Yes," Sybelle nodded her head. "My parents did...they are the only ones I know personally to have done such a thing. The first one was done out of greed and want of power. The second...was made with promises of love… They often are...more meaningful than the first."

"Ha, I don't want you to promise me love...just that you won't kill me when I'm not useful to you." Pan chuckled.

"Pan, I picked you because I thought you would always be useful to me." Sybelle laughed. "What point is having someone rule a kingdom with you if they would hold you back? If they made you weaker? All the work I did, it would have been for nothing." She placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a heart touching look. It took his breath away. She cupped his face with her other hand. "I can not do this without you. Everyone, they will come and go, but you will always be by my side."

"Hn," Pan placed his hand over the one is had on his face. "That is all that I need to know."

Shock watched as her teacher removed her hand from his face and frowned. The young witch understood why. He hadn't spoken the full truth. There was something different about him. There was something different about Sybelle too.


	8. Chapter 8

Notes: Look an update! I haven't forgotten this story. I just have been working on Family? a bit too much and started working on Whisper in the Dark a bit more. I am hoping to start an Arthur Christmas story soon, or possible another Amazing Spiderman story. I already have a title in mind. It'll be called The Will. Both story ideas will be love stories.

Anyway, here's the next chapter. R&R

* * *

><p>Pan lay in bed unable to sleep. He felt so out of place in this realm when Sybelle wasn't around. It was almost as though he wasn't welcomed. He wondered why he felt that why and why he even cared. It had been a long time since he took notice on what other people thought of him. Still, he did like the feeling of being needed, cared for, and liked.<p>

Shock found him interesting. She studied him closely. He sensed that she had much to ask him. It was clear that she wanted to show him some of the things she had been working on. Lock was growing to like him, as was Jack and her girlfriend. The rag girl, Sally he believed her name was, thought that Pan had a good heart. If only she knew all the things that he had done in the past. She wouldn't be so quick to tell him he had a good heart. Plus, he didn't understand how she could be able to read people's hearts, and slightly held the ability to see into the future, yet tell him had any kind of heart. This made Pan doubt she had any kind of powers at all.

Lastly, there was Barrel. It seemed that boy was very closed off from others. He didn't seem to like anyone but Sybelle. For a teenaged boy, he stayed close to her skirt when ever she was in the room. There was something wrong with how close he was to her. Pan didn't like it. Sybelle had waved the matter off stating that it wasn't important. It wouldn't last much longer.

Pan found himself in the bathroom. The lights were dim and we could smell warm honey in the air. It reminded him of when he was really little, before his mother past. She would heat some honey to make him feel better. He frowned as he realized that was the first time in a long time he thought about her and that he couldn't recall her face. As he thought of her, he couldn't hold one image in his head. It was odd.

"Don't think so hard." A voice spoke to him. Pan turned to see the red child behind him.

"What are you doing up?"

"Same as you." Lock smirked. "Girl problems."

"Ha, thinking of ways to kill powerful women does take its toll." Pan snorted.

"Not what I meant." The demon frowned tightly. He moved into the room and took a seat on the tube. "I'm not stupid. She thinks I don't see, but I do. I see the cracks. She's weighted down by something."

"You love her?" Pan could see that the boy cared greatly for the woman he was talking about. Pan almost thought it was Sybelle, but it was clear Lock was speaking about another.

"You and me... I think we are alike." Lock sighed out as he folded his arms. He wasn't going to answer the question. "If you could be someone else, go where no one knew you and be different...would you?"

"No," Pan shook his head softly. "This is me. For better or worse, this is who I am. I belong in this life. This makes me feel... Normal. I feel normal here."

"Would you go back?" Lock asked as he glanced around. "Go back to a life before Sybelle? I wonder...sometimes, if it was wise to go with her? I'm a demon and she gave me a heart, the ability to love and care for others. It isn't natural. It hurts knowing... I'm going to be alone soon."

"Hn, never took you for the soft type." Pan felt uneasy with this mood. He didn't know how to make others feel better. It wasn't apart of his skill set.

"Lock?" Sybelle whispered as she appeared behind the demon. "I promise that you won't end up alone. Remember what I gave you when you were young and scared of who you may become?" She went down on her knees so that she was sure the child would look at her.

"I do." Lock choked out. He felt ashamed to be speaking about this to her. She had done so much for him and now he was talking about leaving forever.

"There is that...you could chose to follow...if it means so much to you." She sounded very sad. It was as if she was in great pain. Pan wondered what they were talking about.

"Would you mind...if I followed her?" Lock questioned with a meaningful look.

"It is not my place to force you one way or the other." Sybelle bit her bottom lip as she glanced out the window into the cold dark. "So, I will not say that I mind or not. I will say that I want you to be happy. If you are happy or could be happy following her, than that I can live with."

"What are planning to do?" Pan asked Lock.

"He plans to run off with Shock one day." Sybelle chuckled with a broken heart. "They will run to a land that, even with my powers, I doubt I would reach. They will either be reborn to new selves or remain the children that I raised...but I shall never see them again."

"Hm, you shouldn't cry." Pan stated as he stepped towards Sybelle. He gently pulled her to her feet. "It shows weakness...the last thing I want is for someone to attack you." He paused as the weight of his words hit him. He truly didn't want anyone to attack her, but he wasn't sure of the reason why he felt that way. He believed she could take care of herself, but the thought of her being hurt…

"Do not stress over it." She kissed the top of Lock's head. "No matter what you do Lock I will support you. You will not leave me weak and open to an attack. Pan will see to it that I stay strong. Even now, he won't let me have a small moment."

"He's a better match than I thought he would be." The demon snorted. "Come on. Let's go to bed."

"Yeah, let's go to bed." She said as she took her ward's hand. She was going to lead the boy to her bedroom. Pan wanted to speak out against it, but wasn't sure how to. If he said anything, it would seem as though he were jealous. And that was far from the case.

"I shall come too." Pan cursed as the words came out of his mouth. "It's not right to leave you with him. He's already making you unbalanced. It'll get us killed if you keep acting like this."

"See, didn't I tell you he would keep me in check." Sybelle smiled to the boy. Lock frowned as he let go of her hand and shook his head.

"There are times when I can't stand to look at you." Lock huffed out. He seemed deeply upset with her. "I know you can't lie, not willingly, but that makes it worse. Because for you to tell a lie, it means you believe it and that's sad. It truly is sad that someone with a truly loving heart can't see what is in front of her."

"wha?" Sybelle was taken back and confused. "Wait! Don't you walk away from me."

"I'm going to bed, my own bed." Lock stated as he swiftly left her. "I hope you have a good trip to Wonderland."

"What is wrong with that boy?" Sybelle muttered under her breath. "He can't possibly believe...could he?"

"Believe what?" Pan asked as he watched her pout.

"That you are in love with me." Sybelle snorted out. "and that I should love you in return… Demons. Sometimes they confuse lust for love, but I had thought he learned the difference by now."

"Maybe...he just wants you to be happy." Pan crossed his arms. "Maybe, he knows he's leaving and the fact that you, someone older than him, has given up on true love and happily ever after hurts."

"We could pretend, like in Eden, to be in love." Sybelle sounded unsure of herself. "That should ease his mind."

"We could do that." Pan nodded his head. "It would be no trouble for me. We should start after we return."

"Yes, it would seem more natural that way." Sybelle agreed as Mira frowned.

"I would have to share your room." Pan stated in thought.

"We would have to act lovely, or something...I do not want to spend my time holding hands and kissing though. It would be rather boring." She was trying to think of the best way to behave. She wanted to give the boy what he needed to see, but still be herself. She frowned slightly as she debated with herself.

"We have time." Pan muttered to her. "We don't need to think all this through at the moment. We have bigger issues at hand."

"Wonderland." Sybelle hissed out. "Pacifica is very powerful in that land. She can change reality, though not enough to break the laws of nature. In Wonderland, where the natural law is...different, she can do all sorts of things."

"Your magic would be equal to her power." Pan reasoned from the worry on her face.

"There is more to fear from her than just her power." Sybelle sighed out. "Her husband...he has the gift of foresight. He would warn her of a planned attack. He would be able to see any plans we make."

"So, we have to act in the moment. We can't have time to think of a plan or else…"

"He would see it." Sybelle frowned. "He may already see through the trick I have casted over my sisters, that we have true love… We must stop them now or else they will be too strong in the future."

"I know." Pan was trying to think of something that could aid them. "By chance, those...bracelets that Shock keeps downstairs...are they linking bonds?"

"Bonds that link two beings together as long as they wear them?" Sybelle tried to recall if those were the bonds Shock owned. Her eyes went wide as a smile appeared on her face. "They are. Merlin gave them to her in case…" She stopped short. "The bracelets could strengthen the link we have with our pact. It could help us sense what the other is going to do when in battle."

"Would she mind us taking them?" The jewelry was very rare. The metal used to make it was from a time long gone, in a realm lost to darkness.

"She would enjoy giving them to us." Sybelle beamed. "But each pair of bracelances has a different cost to wearing them. The cost may be too high. There are other charms and spells we could try to use."

"If they have any brains, they would have removing spells around their home." Pan pointed out.

"True," Sybelle nodded her head. "In the morning, we shall bring the matter up to my ward."

"Yes, it is a bit late to wake her." Pan realized.

"I shall see you when the sun is up." Sybelle smirked as she walked towards her room. She paused to look back at him. "I enjoy these talks. I hope that when we gain control of my kingdom we will be able to do this often."

"I imagine we will." Pan studied her as she eyed him softly. "Even in death, many will still be loyal to your sisters. Our fight will never be truly over."

"It would be boring if it ever truly stopped." Sybelle mused. "But then again, I have never known peace since I was very small. I imagine I would not know what to do with myself...if I got everything I wanted…"

"I promise." Pan smiled softly at her. "I will ensure that all your goals are met and that you will always have a puzzle, a challenge ahead of you."

"Look at you." She laughed in the dark as the shadows covered her face. "With that cute smile, soft eyes, and kind words...one would think that you are growing soft."

"Soft?" Pan snorted. "I doubt I even know how be nice."

"I think you're rather nice to my wards...and to me." Sybelle chuckled softly. "In a way, I am very glad to see that you are able to show some kindness towards me and my own. I had worried that you would have killed them all in order to protect yourself. I am shocked to find that they are still here, and alive."

"I am unsure how to reply to that." Pan stated as he tried to think of something to say. He felt torn between telling her how he truly felt over the matter and mocking her. In fact, as he thought it over, he found that he felt a number of different things. He felt that her friends, for lack of a better word, were good allies. They were loyal and trustworthy, though Pan knew the danger of trusting and caring about others. It created a weakness. Pan doubted that he cared about them. He believed that he could kill them all if need be, after all he ripped out the heart of his best friend. "I would think you would know me well enough to know that-"

"No, you misunderstand what I am saying." Sybelle cut in. "I know that you would use them as pawns in this game. I know that you see they have value and that you need to save them for a future task. I am saying that...pawns come and go. We could always make new ones, even if we do not need them right now. I am shocked that you allow me to keep my weakness, one at is plain and open for attack, alive and here. I had asked you to…" She couldn't bring herself to say it in this land. "I thought that by now...you would have turned them all into trees or something like that."

"It seems that we both are able to surprise the other." Pan mused. "You are not just the cold, clever woman willing to kill the last of her family for power and I am not without some...compassion."

"Hmm," She wasn't sure what to say to him. Compassion? Was he aware of what he was implying? Was he trying to play her? If so, he could have said something else. His words seemed tensed. It was as though he didn't want to tell her that, but he needed to tell her something. "I hope you don't grow too much of a heart. Some of my sisters aren't as dark as you would think. They may have all tried to destroy me, but I believe that some of them were doing it...for less than horrible reasons. Ha, I'm still planning on hurting them all though. If I can't have the happy ending I wanted when this started, why should they?"

She turned sharply and vanished into the night. Pan stood still in the darkness as he listened to the wind howl. It sounded empty and hollow. There was a dull ache in his chest. It felt much like the icy sting of frozen fingers trying to heat up. He shook the feeling off. He had more important things to deal with. Plus, he needed to get some rest.

xxx

In the morning, Shock slide a wooden box towards Pan and Sybelle. It seemed that she understood what they had come for. The witch eyed the box with a heavy heart. She slowly opened it. It seemed that she didn't like the idea of giving them the bracelances.

"Are you sure about this?" Shock asked the pair.

"Yes, we are." Sybelle muttered as she picked up one of the golden brass cuffs up. "How do we know the price of this magic?"

"When the two of you hold your bracelet, it will tell you what it wants from you." Shock sighed out. "You two may have to pay different prices. If you don't pay…"

"It won't work." Pan picked up his cuff as he studied it. Words started to appear on the bracelances. Pan frowned as he narrowed his eyes. Were the words on her cuff the same as his?

"Mine wishes that he shares my bed every night." Sybelle stated with disbelief. "What an odd a thing to ask?"

"It isn't if you think about it." Shock reasoned. "It is something that will make you uncomfortable and that will be hard on you. The last person you let rest beside you tried to remove your heart in your sleep."

"Hm, that is true." Sybelle frowned. "What does yours want from you Pan?"

Pan bit the inside of his lip. He glanced up at the Nereid then back to the metal in his hand. It seemed that they would have to pay two different prices for the power they needed. He threw the brass object into the air and caught it before putting it on his wrist.

"Does that mean it's the same or that you believe you can pay it easily?" Sybelle asked as she watched him. She didn't want to put on her bracelet until she was sure that it wouldn't kill her.

"If you can't, the bracelances will rip off your flesh and-" Shock laughed darkly before being cut off.

"I can pay it." Pan smirked. "I'm sure of it." He wasn't lying. Sybelle knew that much.

"What has it asked for you?" Sybelle pouted her lips as she waited for an answer.

"My secret." Pan chuckled. She rolled her eyes as she put on the cuff.

"Well, we should pay the price quickly so that they can start working." Sybelle stated.

"Hn, I doubt that when Merlin gave me those...we wanted you to use them." Shock muttered.

"Merlin gave them to you for a reason he did not share with me." Sybelle flashed a wicked smile. "But I do believe that this...is part of the reason why it is here. Clearly, he knew that I may have need of them and left it in a place he knew was safe and easy to find."

"How can you be so sure?" Shock swallowed.

"Well, think about it." Pan cut in. "What other reason would he leave it with you and here? You weren't going to use it and if he didn't want anyone to find it, there are better places for it to be hidden."

"I see." Shock said as understanding came to her. "I had not thought that he gave it to me in order to ensure someone else would get it. Clearly, I am not as clever as he nor yourselves."

"Cheer up." Sybelle cupped the girl's face and forced her to look up. "You are very clever. If you weren't, you would not be here."

"I wasn't clever enough to-"

"I wouldn't have thought to do what you did. It would never have crossed my mind." Sybelle whispered. "That means...even for a moment, you were far more clever than I am. That's something to be proud of. I know I am, proud of you." She gave a tight smile before leaving the room. "I am checking on the boys. The house has been far too quiet these past few days. That's not a good sign with those two." She softly closed the door behind her.

Pan turned to look at Shock. She had her arms crossed and her head low. He could sense that she was in a great deal of pain. Sybelle's words had helped, but they hadn't been enough to ease the girl. He debated leaving her. He had his own matters to deal with. The bracelance had asked something that he wasn't sure he could do, but he paused from departure. He closed his eyes as he made up his mind. He turned to look at her and opened his mouth.

"What's wrong?" Pan sighed out. "You've a heavy heart. Aren't you happy here?"

"It's not that I'm unhappy here." Shock said as she uncrossed her arms. "I'm happy with Sybelle. She has been a wonderful...parent to me. I never felt unloved with her around. Still…"

"Still?" Pan wasn't sure where the young witch was going with this. It pained him to be here. He honestly didn't want to hear what was wrong with her.

"I wish...I wish my father would hold me in his arms and say that to me." Shock sniffled. :I doubt I would ever get to hear him say that his proud...before Death takes hold of…"

"What of your grandfather, the father to your father?" Pan questioned. "Can't you earn his favor at the least? Or is it only a man who left you behind that matters?"

"I would love it if my grandfather would do that for me." Shock gave a broken smile as Sybelle prayed that Pan hadn't noticed she reentered the room. She didn't want him to see Shock's face, her sad eyes, and Sybelle didn't want him to see the horror that ran through her as the young witch spoke. Sybelle had only reentered because she believed that Pan had left. She hadn't foreseen was he even still here? That wasn't like him.

"But I fear, it is impossible. I doubt very much it would happen, I would sooner dream every night of you taking me in your arms and saying how amazing I am, how proud you are, than believe, in my heart, my father, or grandfather, would do so." Shock went on to say before she realized that someone else was with them. "I should shut up. I said too much. Don't mind me." She took a step back. "You should go."

"Wh- Sybelle are you here?" Pan asked as he glanced around. "Do you come back?"

"I did." Sybelle sounded cold as she stepped out of the shadows. "I came to request Shock come with me." She sighed as she reached a hand out for her ward. "We talked about your father, and grandfather...before I made my pact."

"I know." Shock looked like a fearful child. It was clear that she had done something wrong. "I'm sorry."

"Doubt be." Sybelle shook her head. "No harm done. I understand wanting to let things out. Just be more careful to who you tell things. Pan will use you to help himself."

"I'm still here." Pan sneered.

"Can you honestly tell me that you cared enough about her to stay here if you didn't gain something from it?" Sybelle shouted at her partner.

"That's not the point." Pan yelled back. "What I do isn't all about me? It's about the both of us. My gain is your gain. Your gain is mine."

"You don't have to use her." Sybelle screamed.

"Why can't I use her?" Pan questioned with a heated glare.

"That's enough." Shock cut in. "From both of you. Pan, if don't understand why she wouldn't want to use me...maybe you aren't so clever after all. And Sybelle...I don't care why he's acting helpful...for all I know he wants to make sure my heart is on your side, or look for reasons why I may betray you, or this could be for some spell. But he is on your side now. He's the only one you should trust. Even above me!" She stressed. "Like the Dark One said, tick-tock, tick-tock. You haven't long, dearie." She spat out before forcing her way past Sybelle.

Sybelle scowled as she let the young witch storm off. It was clear that the two women had this fight often. The Nereid sighed to herself. She crossed her arms and waited for Pan to say something, anything. This was awkward.

"I-" He was at a lost for words.

"We should go." Sybelle rushed out. "I need to speak with Felix about Wonderland. He should know some of what I will put him through… I...he's your friend, or at least you trust him. What I will put him through will be very hard on him. He must understand that this is the only way…"

"Why not tell me this plan?" Pan questioned.

"I am not sure if I want to do it or not. It's best that I leave it as my debate." She frowned. "When fighting a seer, it's best to have no clear plan. But Felix, he can help make things hard to read for the seer. Lou and Felix, those two will make things very interesting. I'm not sure how it will play out, but I think it will be a step forward for us."

"Alright." Pan nodded his head.

"What?" Sybelle was taken back. "You aren't going to fight me on this? You aren't going to question my plan or why those two matter?"

"No," He shook his head. "I'm not."

"Why?"

"Because...the girl is right." Pan snorted. "I should trust you more than anyone else."

"But you don't trust anyone and she was speaking to me."

"I know." Pan narrowed his eyes. "She was, yet I feel like I am partly to blame in this. You run to protect your past from me, from everyone. I haven't given much to believe in. I will trust you in this to prove that you can trust me."

"Very well." Sybelle smirked softly. "I will take the lead."

* * *

><p>End Note: Next Chapter is Wonderland. Thanks to all you that favorite and follow this story. It means the world to me. You guys are the best.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Notes: Holy hellfire! This took a bit longer to edit than I had planned. In fact, as I edited it...it grew at least a page longer. Which I don't mind. I'm very glad that I was able to write this chapter. I love the ending that I wrote out. I think that, for not posting in a long time, this is the best way I could ever say sorry.

Hope you forgive me! Here's the next chapter. R&R

* * *

><p>"So, they have come." A man whispered into the night air. "I wonder which path they will follow."<p>

"What is that?" A woman questioned as she slowly went to sit beside him.

"Your little sister is coming with her mate." The man smirked.

"She is bring that Peter boy?" The woman asked.

"Yes," He answered. "Your father was right to favor him. I see a bright future, if he lives, for the two of them."

"Our future will be brighter." She rushed out. She couldn't be sure of what the future held, but she had hope that it would be a good one. "We will rule and have everything we ever wanted."

"You shall have what you truly want Pacific...and I shall be happy with my fate." He assured her.

"I have faith in you." She smiled sadly at him. "You have done me no wrong."

xxx

"Felix?" Sybelle laughed as she walked towards to the castle. "Have you been to this land before?"

"No, this is a new world for me." He watched as her eyes filled with mischief.

"You will have such fun here." She promised. "There are all kinds of strange beast in this realm. Ha, ha. Pan, come see the castle." She chuckled. "The plants are just amazing."

"Ever like your mother." Felix rolled his eyes. Sybelle stuck out her tongue at the elder boy.

"Underneath is the best of all." Sybelle promised. "There's a maze of cells where all manner of torment is possible. I spent much here learning the pleasure of giving others pain." She seemed to be recalling happy memories.

"Was her mother also like that?" Pan asked his oldest friend.

"No, that sounds more like her father and uncle." Felix narrowed his eyes. "But this is not one of their homes."

"No, this belong to Queen Cora." Sybelle noted as she twirled in the ruined castle. "I helped her build it. It was a sign of our friendship."

"Yet, it is not your castle." A female voice spoke out in the distance. "But mine."

"By rights, it belongs to me." Sybelle returned to standing by Pan. "She and I were close friends. You were nothing to her."

"Yet, you did not come for it." The woman chuckled in the dark. "You left it to riot."

"I take it you are her sister." Pan bowed slightly to the voice. "I am Peter Pan."

"I know of you." The voice laughed softly. "We have met before."

"We have?" Pan didn't remember her voice. "When was this?"

"Oh, ages ago." The woman laughed. "Has Felix not told you?"

"Do not make me seem the lair." Felix hissed. "When it is you who breaks their word so easily, Pacific."

"And what word was that?" Lou asked as he entered the opposite end of the room.

"Oh, I see." Pacific sneered. "Is this how you plan to fight me?"

"No," Sybelle shook her head coldly. "I plan to blind you."

"Blind her?" Lou snorted. "She's a seer for a husband." It seemed that he was against her. He had been whispering her secrets to her sisters and now switched sides. "There's no way he hasn't seen your moves. Five steps ahead while you're three steps back."

"Possibly." Sybelle agreed. "But hearts are not easily controlled, nor can you be sure how they will make you behave."

"I think I know how he will behave." The woman laughed. The walls of the castle started to move. Two new paths opened up before Felix, Pan, and Sybelle. "To the left are the memories of how Peter Pan and I met. To the Right are mother's and father's rings." Sybelle's eyes went wide.

"You would let me take them?" Sybelle didn't believe it. "You want them as bad as I."

"They do not stay on for me. They slip off my fingers." The woman sounded bitter. "Would they stay on for you? I doubt it. You're not worthy."

"I don't believe that." Felix spoke out. His voice was soft and gentle. "I believe in them."

"You believe in them?" The woman snorted in disgust. "Yet, you won't even tell your friend the truth. Do you want your questions answered Pan? Who is this Malcolm? What happened to Sybelle to make her so dark? Why you?" Her voice echoed in different places. It was hard to tell where she was. This bothered Pan greatly. "Are you afraid Felix? Are afraid of what would happen?"

"He is not afraid." Sybelle snapped. "He is not the one that a reason to fear."

"Than which path shall you go down?"

"Pan, those rings will be a great blow against my sisters." Sybelle stressed. "It would show them our strength. We need them."

"She's right." Felix rushed in. "You need them. They act as keys."

"Than you go after them." He hissed out.

"Pan? We should all go together." Sybelle eyed him. "Please, don't go. No matter how important you think those memories are, don't go after them."

"Why?"

"Please, just don't." Her voice cracked. She was not getting through to him. It was clear that the seeds of mistrust were growing within him.

"I'm sorry." He whispered to her. "I have to." He raced toward the left tunnel and her blood ran cold. He couldn't find out. It would ruin everything. The truth could kill him.

"Stop." Felix shouted as he grabbed her arm. She hadn't noticed that she was about to follow the king of Neverland. "The rings are more important."

"But…" Her heart was racing. She couldn't let him know. It was too soon.

"Think clearly." The boy forced her to look at him. "You need those rings."

"Yes, you're right." She nodded her head. "You'll go after Pan. I'll go the other way." She muttered to herself. She turned to the right path and hurried down it. Felix glanced at both paths with a heavy heart before making his way towards the right one. Peter Pan never fails. Felix thought to himself. He hoped that he didn't start failing today.

xxx

"Malcolm?" Pan heard a voice call to him. "Malcolm? What are you doing?" He knew this voice, but from where.

"Who's there?" Pan shouted.

"Malcolm!" She screamed in horror. She sobbed as though she just lost her very soul. "Malcolm… noooo." She cried softly. "You can't leave me...you can't...you promised… nooo… nooo."

He touched his face and found that he was crying. The voice of this woman was making him cry. He wondered what she could have meant to him. He felt a sharp pain in his chest. It was cold and threaten to overtake him. It was like a piece of glass was stabbing him in his heart. Pan closed his eyes trying to will away the agony. It was because he closed his eyes that he missed the pink light that glowed within for the smallest of moments. Just as the pain hit him out of nowhere, it slowly went away.

"That's not the first time that's happened." A male voice stated to him in the darkness. "It's a shame. Truly is." The man mused.

"What's going on? Who was that woman?" Pan sneered. "Tell me now."

"No, it's not time yet." The man smiled at him as he appeared in front of the boy. "You should hurry down to the right, though your memories are further down this road." As he said this two paths opened up.

"Who are you?"

"I am Hylas, the seer." The man bowed slightly. "It is an honor to meet you at least."

"You want me to go down the right. Why?" Pan questioned the seer. "I can't say. It would cause more questions than I've time to answer." The man smiled. Pan scowled at him and made his mind to ignore the seer. The king of Neverland couldn't trust this beings words. He would have the trust his gut and feelings. Based on them, he knew what he had to do.

Hylas rolled his eyes as Pan rushed down the path towards his memories. The tunnel closed behind the boy. He looked over toward the road to Sybelle. He sighed as he thought of her. Her beauty, her smile, her tears, they haunted him.

"Malcolm," The voice of the mysteries woman whispered. "I won't let you die. I won't let you die. Not for me, not like this."

"Sybelle," The man whispered as he closed his eyes. He hated hearing her sound so broken. "My promise to you… I never broke it. It just took a bit longer than I had planned. We're almost there. Just a bit longer."

xxx

Sybelle frowned as she stopped ranning. She circled around the room and found no way out. There was only the way she came in. She hissed in annoyance as Felix entered the dark room. Hearing feet steps behind her, she turned to see who had followed her. She thought it may have been Lou, but to her horror it was not him. Her eyes went wide as she looked him over. Why had he followed her? The way out shut as Felix readied himself to explain.

"He could die!" Sybelle shouted. "He could die!"

"He won't." Felix reasoned to her. "He won't. Trust me. He won't. He'll be fine."

"How do you know that? How can you be so sure?" Sybelle ran her fingers through her hair and pulled at it. "Ah! It's too soon. It'll kill him."

"It won't." Felix stated firmly. "He won't take it. He'll pick the rings over it."

"Why?" Sybelle yelled. "Why do you believe that? I wouldn't pick rings over my memories."

"You'd pick your heart over power." Felix knew her while. "I know that, you know that, and your sister knows that. She thinks Pan is the same as you. She confuses him for your Malcolm. They are not alike. Power is more important to Pan than his past." He assured the girl in front of him.

"Power is more important to him." She repeated to herself. She nodded her head. That sounded about right. His words were making her feel better.. She repeated it over and over until she believed it. She stood up straight and released her hair. "Yes, that's right. That's why it's him. It's why I picked him. He'd be heartless during moments I couldn't be."

"Now, focus on this room." Felix said as he grabbed hold of her. "How do we get out?"

"We go up." She said as she raised a finger to point up. "That's the only way opened."

"How do we get up there?" Felix looked up to see a ledge.

"Pixie dust." Sybelle smiled softly. He seemed unhappy with her comment. "It's the fastest way." He still didn't like the idea of using it.

"I hate flying." He muttered to himself.

"Just close your eyes." She laughed out. "I'll take care of the rest. I'll protect you." It sounded like she was mocking him.

"Ha, okay." He grinned at her.

"Okay." She hugged him close to her and they closed their eyes.

xxx

Pan stepped into an ice chamber. He glanced around to see reflections of himself on all the walls, but one. The one wall without his image had that of a blonde woman. She remembered him of her sister. She frowned at him as he walked towards her.

"Power over heart." The woman spoke to him. "That's what this is. This whole game. It's power vs heart. Do you have the ability to shut off your heart and do what needs to be done? That's what she said… She promised so much. How couldn't I believe her?" She sounded almost guilty.

"Who?"

"My sister, my eldest sister, Oceana." The woman sighed out as she closed her eyes. "She promised me so much. She made me believe her. I really believed that we were doing the right thing. I didn't realize she'd started playing the game and what the game was until she played her first hand."

"You regret it? Falling into her hand?" Pan reasoned.

"Yes, of course." The woman rushed out. "But it's too late. There's no going back, only forward and winning this game." She opened her eyes and slowly the ice melted.

"You'll lose." Pan said in a smug voice. "We'll bet you."

"That…" She whispered as her image faded away. "wouldn't be so bad a lose. Hurry. The room is filling up."

xxx

The two landed on the ledge and she released him. He eyed her softly as she pushed past him. The wings on her back fluttered for a moment before falling down and entering her body. Felix shook his head as he followed her. When she said she would use pixie dust, he wouldn't thought she'd turn into a pixie. He had believed she lost the ability to transform into her pixie half when her mother disappeared. He recalled her mother, a beautiful pixie with a wild spirit, who gave up her wings for a kingdom and power.

"Did know you could still do that?" He eyed her back carefully.

"I found that I could...recently." She shrugged her shoulders as she recalled how they returned. "I was in Neverland, with Tommy. I felt such a raw emotion of total peace." She had been taking care of Tommy and thought about Pan, the way the She and he had taken care of her attackers. The way he touched and kissed her even though she was covered in blood. She had been caring for Tommy when her wings shimmered into sight. She had made the little boy swear to keep it their secret..

"Was it just the boy that brought them back?" Felix asked knowing that there must have been more to the story.

"Why does it matter?" Sybelle questioned him. "It doesn't change that my wings are back and my sisters need to die."

"It would change how I feel about you." Felix pointed out.

"I deserve your hate." She turned to look at him. "So, there's no need to worry about changing how you look at me. As long as there's no love, I'm happy with how things are."

"Three doors." Felix motioned for her to keep moving. "Up ahead. Which should we choose?"

"That's the best questioned you asked so far." She heaved out. "Give me a moment and I'll find our path."

xxx

"Pacific? Hylas?" Lou called out after waiting around for a while. "Do you guys leave with them? Am I alone?" He rolled his eyes. "What the fuck! Did you guys really just leave me? What the fuck am I here for if no one is going to admire my beauty? Fucking Hylas making me swear to be fucking here and just fucking leaving me. I'm going to kill that fucker." He stomped his foot. "Shit! Shit!" He hated being here. He didn't want to here with Felix, Pacific, and Hylas. It was too much for his heart to bare. He hang his head in dismay. This had to be the second worst, no third worst, moment of his life. He hoped that they weren't having sex somewhere.

xxx

Water was filling the room at an amazing speed. Pan was surprised by the sight of it. He glanced around and found that all the ice was nearly gone. The water pushed him towards the ceiling. He looked about him and found no way out. He sucked his teeth as he formed a plan. He had to think fast. The water had already reached past his shoulders.

He took a deep breath of air and swam to the bottom of the room. He twisted and turned trying to find a way out. He could see nothing. He went back up for air before trying to search the room again. He was running out of space between the water and the ceiling. Towards the lower right area of the room, there was a small gap in the wall. It seemed big enough to fit him through. This would be his way out. it was the only way he had.

He swam to the hole in the whole and felt something move behind him. There was a creature slowly coming towards him. He kept swimming forward as something wrapped itself around his leg. He kicked it off as best he could. He quickly placed his hands on the beat and sent a shock of lightening at it. It toss him forward causing him to hit his head. Pan didn't have long to dwell on the massive pain that rattled in his head.

He made it to the hole and pulled himself forward. Nails broke as the creature tried to pull him backwards. Pan kept his mind on his task, reaching the light at the end of the small tunnel. He had to reach it. That was the only thing that matter. He had to push past the pain. Nothing, not even this being, was going to stop him.

xxx

"This door." Sybelle pointed to the one with a carving of a rose burning. "This is the door."

"How are you sure?" Felix questioned her.

Her fingers traced the symbol on the wood. She knew it well. It was a symbol of a promise made to her long ago. She trusted in that promise. It had saw her through some dark times. It had given her strength. She felt, in her heart, that this was a sign. This was the path they had to go down.

"This is the way I am going." She told Felix as she ignored his question. "You may follow if you wish." The door caught on fire. The flames started at the flower before it overtook the whole door and turned it to ash. She stepped through the frame and found the rings she had been searching for. This was too easy she thought to herself. Something bad was going to happen. She didn't trust her sister to let such a powerful symbol go without a fight.

Before Felix could follow her, the portal vanished leaving the boy facing a stone wall. He cursed as he touched it. There was no way he could protect her now.

He turned towards the two doors that were left. Maybe if he went down one of them, he would be able to find her, or even Pan. It was the only way. He raced towards the middle door and hoped it would bring him closer to Sybelle. He couldn't let her die, not like this. He had given up too much for her to die now. Spirits help Pacific and her husband if they killed Sybelle because he would make sure to bath in their bloods.

xxx

Lou sat on one of the many stone steps. He sucked his teeth in boredom. 'Well', he thought to himself 'this was a waste of time.' He could have just gone to a bar and waited for them to finish if he had known that they would ran off without him. He really needed a drink. He debated if he had time to get a drink. How long would it take them to finish whatever it was they were doing?

xxx

Pan was able to push through the gap and entered a room filled with light. He gasped for air as his body started to heal itself. His head ached as he rose to his feet. That had been a close one he thought to himself as he stood up. Whatever that monster was, he was glad he didn't have to face it. Pan noted that there was a stone in a stone pillar. What was this Camelot?

"You should take the sword." The man from before smiled at him. "You'll need it."

"Wha-" Pan was confused. There was a loud crashing sound echoing in the room. Pan glanced around, but couldn't find the source of the noise.

"Have to see your girl." The man cut him off. The king of Neverland didn't like the way the stranger said those words. It sounded a bit dirty, almost flirty. This man had no right talking about Sybelle as though he was close to her. "She'll be needing a bit of help on this next part." The sound echoed again and caused rocks to fall.

"You clearly don't know Sybelle." Pan snorted. "She needs no help. She could take on an army." The sound echoed three times more.

"Sword first. You'll need it." The man nodded to a sword in a stone. "Than you could explain how if she could take on an army she's going to burn to death." Pan made no movement towards the sword. He didn't trust the man and wondered if the blade was cursed.

"That's a lie." Pan narrowed his eyes. That didn't sound possible. Sybelle was too bright to burn to death.

"Well, I think the dragon has other ideas." The man laughed as the wall, that Pan had come through, smashed opened. A large dragon clawed its way into the room of light. It breathed blue flames and screamed. That had been what was pulling the teenager. Pan cursed that he hadn't realized what was pulling at him. He stepped backwards as he took in the sight of the dragon. It's mighty wings spread out and blocked most of the light.

"I guess I may be needing that sword after all." Pan thought a loud.

xxx

Felix raced down tunnels and passageways. He found himself on ceilings, clouds, and even at one point in the middle of an ocean. It was clear that Pacific didn't want him helping his masters. He sigh as he wondered what Lou was doing. He hoped that boy wasn't drinking spirits and sleeping around. What a waste of such talent and promise? Felix thought to himself. Lou had work to do and Sybelle could die. Of all the people the princess could have chosen to be her servant, she had to pick the one with the loosest of morals and focus. Lou didn't even know how to keep his word. Felix thought to himself. The two men would have words after this.

xxx

Sybelle slowly took a step room reminded her of the one from her dreams. Ever since she came back from Eden, she had been having odd dreams every now and than. She dreamed of a room on fire and no doors or windows. The flames would roar around her, but would never touch her. She wondered if others would have found the room uncomfortable, because she had felt some kind of assurance by being in here.

"I know this room." Sybelle eyed the flames roaring around her.

"Do you?" A woman appeared on the opposite side of the room.

"I've dreamt of this place." She gasped out. "I've seen it when I sleep. Where are we? What realm is this?"

"I'd rather not say." The woman grew pale. "It scares me to think of it."

"Ha, I find comfort in this room." Sybelle mused. A small smile graced her face.

"I find none." Her sister frowned. "But I imagined you wouldn't either. I am shocked that you have. This place… it's a curse. It's meant to haunt beings, not being comfort or peace of mind."

"Is it?" Sybelle frowned. "I see it and think love fills this room. Love makes this possible." She went to touch one of the flames, but stopped herself. She noticed her sister wince at her last statement. It was as though she had been right in a way, but her sister didn't want to say so. "What is this place? How do I know it?"

"You weren't faking." Her sister realized.

"I wasn't faking what?" Sybelle wondered as she narrowed her eyes. "What is it that you're keeping from me? What is this place?"

"Find your way out." She stated in a hateful voice. "Or burn." She quickly summoned a portal and left Sybelle to the blaze. The princess just rolled her eyes. It was just like Pacific to run away instead of saying something important. At least with Felix, although he wasn't much of a talker, he at least made it up with action. Pacific just ignored the issue altogether.

"This is why you're unhappy, Pacific. This is why." Sybelle muttered to herself.

xxx

Pan cursed as he dodged the fire breathing dragons claws. The beast had almost hit him. His magic, though great and powerful, did little damage to the monster. Its silver and gold hide was blessed against magical attacks. He frowned as he thought of Hylas. The seer must have known Pan would try to kill the creature with magic and made it impossible to do so. This meant that Pan had to kill the dragon the old fashion way, which sucked. Heroes and fools died trying that method and very few survived meeting a dragon.

He weighed his options. The room was smooth and gave him little to work with. He doubted that they would leave him anything of use. The stone the sword had been in had sunk into the ground after he removed it. So, he couldn't use that. There was one way he could do this. It was the simplest of ways, but also the one with the greatest of risks. He was glad Sybelle wasn't here. She'd have killed him for even thinking such a foolish plan. She would try to argue against it until seeing that he was right. He doubted that there would be some other way. He smirked to himself. He turned the blade over and over in his hand. This was about to get fun.

xxx

"Why side with them?" Pacific asked Felix as he raced down a path of mirrors. "Why with her?"

"Because of her heart." Felix stopped to look for the princess.

"Her heart? What about mine?" Pacific sounded broken. "What about my heart?"

"I wasn't sure you even hard one." Felix hissed out.

"I have one." She promised. "Come join me and I'll show you it."

"I'll decline on that." Felix sneered. He knew where her sweet words lead. "See, I don't trust you."

"But you trust her? She's the reason you were banished from service." She hissed out.

"That day… what we did… it saved lives." Felix's eyes grew red. "It was the right thing to do. I would do it over again. I know you don't understand what doing the right thing is and you hate her for what happened, but she never ordered me to do anything. I chose to follow her plan. I picked this path. She was very clear about how it would end." He stated through gritted teeth. "And I went through it anyway."

"You lie!" Pacific screamed. "That wasn't what happened!"

"It was." Felix shouted out. "I never had a chance to explain. Everyone thought she was-"

"Shut up!" Her scream broke all the mirrors. Her breath ragged and her mind racing.

"If you kill them, I won't forgive you." He whispered with heavy venom lacing his words.

"I don't care about your forgiveness." She said as she wrapped her arms around his body from behind him. She was going to ignore all his harsh words. "I want to go back. I want to go back to how things were… with the River Ocean I could do that."

"Ha, you'd kill all your sisters to return to a time when they were alive?" He snorted. "That doesn't sound wise at all. You're just a child and I've outgrown you."

"That's not true. You don't mean that. I don't care about them." She whispered into his back. "Hylas says I can have whoever I want as a lover. I don't even need to give him children." She clung to the man and buried her face into his back.

"Let go of me." He muttered.

"I can give you all that I promised." She cried out.

"Let go of me." He hissed. "I don't want you touching me."

"Wha-"

"I don't want you touching me." He pulled her off of him. He rushed to slam her onto one of the glasses on the walls. The broken mirror cut into her flesh. "If she dies, I'll kill you. I won't stop until you're die." He was scaring her. "You're screams will be the only thing to may quell the rage that will boil in my veins."

"You don't mean that." She whined out. "I know your heart. You don't mean that." She quickly disappeared before he could say anything else. She didn't want to him to see her cry and he was glad that she hadn't. He was angry and hurt. He punched the wall as he tried to breath. Yes, he was glad that she left. No one was meant to see him break down. His tears were meant to be seen by no one.

xxx

Sybelle frowned as she stood at the edge the room filled with fire. She didn't understand why her sister found the room so uncomfortable. This room made her feel loved. She hadn't felt love like this for ages. It felt like true love. The heat from the flames seemed to be calling to her, true love was calling to her. It wanted her to touch it. She wondered what would happen if she touched the fire. She felt like she would melt under the warmth of the love it offered her.

She pulled back her fingers. She glanced at her parents rings. Those were more important than the feel of love, of feeling true love once more. As she stepped closer to the rings, images of her past love flashed before her eyes. It weighed her down and forced her to her knees. She forced herself forward, using her hands to pull her. The images of her past kept flashing through her mind. It was so heavy, the loss she had endured. The images forced her closer and closer to the ground until she couldn't move any longer.

She cried out in pain. It hurt. It hurt so much. She rolled over onto her back and tried to breathe. Everything hurt. She felt hot tears escape her body. It hurt so badly. She screamed as her mind threatened to break from the weight of it all. She looked at the flames. Everything hurt and the flames were offering her love. If she just reached out her hand, the pain would go away and love would replace it. She was shaking from the torment coursing through her. She had only to reach out her hand and it would all be over. All the pain would be gone.

"Peter! I need you." She touched her wrist. The band on her arm gave her some kind of relief. "I can't move." She fought to stay still. She couldn't move. She didn't trust herself to move. "I need you." She choked out. "Please Peter, I need you." She sobbed as she finally said the words she had been afraid to say. "I need you. I need you."

xxx

Pan stopped short of his attack when he felt a rush of panic. He turned his head to gaze past the giant hole in the wall. The other room was a sight to behold. Liquid filling one room, but not moving towards the other, it was strange to see water just stand upright. Past this crazed sight, down the hallway that had opened up, Sybelle was in danger. She was in danger and she needed him. He imagined that she was shaking in pain and calling to him for help. He wasn't sure what to do. It had been painfully clear that she was keeping things from him, important things, and he hated being left in the dark. But if he didn't help her she could die. He could lose her, but if he went to help her he would miss the chance to gain some lost memories, a key to the puzzle that was forming around him. He had to make up his mind.

He snapped his head up and knew what he had to do. He was ready to follow through with his next course of action when the dragon bite down at the ground. The mighty beast pulled its head back up, taking Pan into its massive mouth. The king of Neverland was hidden behind the creatures teeth. Than the serpent swallowed.

* * *

><p>End Note: Next Chapter is Part 2 of Wonderland. Thanks to all you that favorites and follows to this story. It means the world to me. You guys are the best. Please check out Family?.<p>

As you know, Family? centers on Sybelle acting with the characters around major events of episodes. Family starts off in the second season of OUAT and it is nearing the end of that season. Neverland is coming soon! After the Pan arc, I will have a new story out called 2 Family. A sequel to Family? that is centered on the second half of the third season. Why am I doing this? Because I felt that 2 Family and Family? have different goals in mind and storied to tell. Family? is more of q question of what it is to be family and a part of a family. Sybelle and Rumple started off in a shaky footing and now they seem a bit stronger in their feelings. By the end of Family? It should feel like they are a family. How far 2 Family will go is up in the air. Will it have season four it? I have no idea. I only that it will have the wicked witch arc and maybe a pre-family? arc at the end.

Hope you didn't see the ending of this chapter coming! Hope you're OMGed this ending ajobnd are dying for the next chapter. Because Pan can't be dead! Sybelle can't just die! What the hell Felix, Lou? What's going on? If you thought any of that while reading this chapter, I have done a good And deserve a review.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes**: I know I've taken forever to update, but this chapter was worth the wait, or at least I think so. I had fun rereading this piece when I was editing it out. I left clues about things that will be talked about a bit in the next chapter. I wonder if anyone will guess some of the twists that I wrote in the story. Give me your thoughts in a review and I'll let you know how off, or on, you may be.

For now, enjoy the chapter

* * *

><p>He walked towards a seated Lou. The two men shared a knowing look as Hylas sat down. There was a sad feeling in the air, one that had been ages in the making. Lou opened his mouth to speak and shut it again. He sighed as he rubbed the back of his head. What was he meant to say to this man?<p>

"I didn't want to take her." Hylas finally said. "I had made a promise to Sybelle and I found I couldn't keep it without… hurting some people along the way."

"She never loved me anyway." Lou pouted. "So, I'm glad she left."

"That's not true." Hylas sounded strained. "She loved you very much. She was just confused and I preyed upon that."

"She said she loved him more. That her heart was only his." Lou recalled with a heavy heart. "She couldn't love me because she had no love left to give me. She can't lie."

"It's not a lie if you believe it." Hylas pointed out. "You can say something and believe it to be true with all your heart, only to be wrong."

"Wh-" Lou didn't understand. "Why are you telling me this? Are you saying… Is this about Sybelle? And the boy?"

"Yes and no." Hylas stood up. "I have to go." He seemed worried. "I think Pan has been eaten by a dragon. That's not good."

"Uh?" Lou shot up. His eyes wide. "Shit! She's going to kill me."

xxx

Sybelle closed her eyes as she tried to block out the pain. She tried to think of anything and anyone that could help her get past the heavy weight holding her down. Love is weakness. She heard Cora's voice speak to her. Sybelle opened her eyes as she turned the words over in her mind. Love is weakness. She smirked. Her mother always said that 'Pain is strength. It teaches us to endure. The more pain you've gone through the more you could endure.' Sybelle had endured more than her fair share of pain. If pain was strength, she had a lot of it.

She was stronger than this weight on her. She was more than the pain of this moment. In fact, she realized that this was nothing. She had to hold her dying true love in her arms. She felt the warmth slowly leave his body. She had to watch him grew paler and paler, feeling helpless and unable to save him. If anything was ever going to break her, it would have been that moment and the days that followed. Fuck this room. She thought bitterly. How dare it try to hold her down.

She was Sybelle, seventh daughter of Poseidon the King of the River Ocean. Her mother was a pixie queen. Her great grandmother, on her father's side, was Gaia the first Dark One. Magic, power, and strength were things she had been born into. Things she lived with and played with since she was a child. She had been groomed and breed for power. When she had lost everything, her home, her love, her family and her closest friends, Sybelle had her power and strength to see her through it all. If she died in this room, she truly would be the weakling her eldest sister believed her to be.

xxx

The dragon swallowed and gave what looked to be a smile. It showed its white teeth and was about to let out a roar of delight when it froze. Something wasn't right. It felt like it couldn't breath. It hacked a few times, trying to clear its throat. But this did little good. It shook its head left and right.

Meanwhile inside the dragon, Pan smirked. The foolish creature had played right into his hands. Although the beast was protected from his magic on the outside, the inside did not share the same advantage. The king of Neverland quickly formed a thick layer of ice to keep him from falling into the monster's stomach. He stood on the ice and caught his smell of rotting flesh was thankfully being cut off due to the ice. By the way it was tilting back and further, he knew the beast couldn't hold on much longer.

He jabbed his sword into the dragon's neck and slashed about halfway round. He readied himself for the fall. The beast slammed into the ground with a loud crash. Pan grimaced as he pulled himself through the slit he had created. He had just killed a dragon by choking it to death. Wait until his boys back home heard back this. They would cheer him like a god.

Pan twisted the blade over in his hand and wondered if he should keep it. There was something written on it. He narrowed his eyes to try and make out the lettering when the dragon's body started glowing bright white. The king of Neverland turned to see what was happening. He gripped his sword tightly as the light slowly faded away. There was now a white apple with a sliver steam hovering high in the air where the dragon once lay.

"A bite of this apple will give you the knowledge you seek." He heard Pacific whisper into the room.

"Who doesn't like apples?" Pan said as he reached for the fruit. HIs heart was heavy as he looked at the white ball in his hand.

xxx

Felix found himself back in the main room. He cursed at finding that both paths were still shut and the one he came through was gone. There was no way he was going to find them. He didn't have magical talent like Sybelle or Pan. He wouldn't be able to say a few words, or create a potion.

"You may as well sit down." Lou sighed out. "It's not like we can do anything else."

"What's wrong with you?" Felix shouted. "She could be dying right now, and you've been on your ass."

"Nothing is wrong with me." The ginger roared as he rose to his feet. "Don't act like you care now. What's it to you if she dies or not? You're the one that abandoned her when she needed you. She lost everything. She had no one she could trust and she called out to you!" Lou pointed out. "Not to me, or Holly, or anyone else. YOU! And you ignored her. Her crying, her pain. You just turned your back to her and made me promise to keep her alive. What the fuck?"

"I couldn't go to her." Felix defended himself. "I couldn't help her."

"Bullshit!" Lou screamed. "You could. You could have made her feel better. The truth was.. you were mad at her. You hated her. She was hurting, suffering alone and you dared to hate her for it."

"That stupid girl! She deserved it!" Felix couldn't believe he had said that. "She deserved to feel pain for being so stupid. How dare she be so broken over what she had done to herself!"

"She had caused her own downfall and you hated her for it." Lou reasoned. "Why?" He didn't understand.

"She could have saved herself. There were so many signs of what was coming and she ignored them. She chose to trust, to be believe." Felix explained. "They didn't deserve any of that. She cursed herself to save all the realms and no one thanked her. They didn't even acknowledge her actions. Yet, after all that… she still went on to trust and to be believe. She bleed for those people that left her in the darkness. She deserved to be hurt for being so stupid."

"She loved them." Lou pointed out. "Love is selfless and pure."

"No, it doesn't have to be." Felix corrected. "It can be cold and selfish. She could have stood up for herself and done the selfish thing. She could have easily killed anyone in that room and saved her true love. Yet, even when he was dying… she picked the path of her own pain rather than-"

"Being like her sisters? Being like Oceana?" The ginger asked. "Is that what you really want for her? You're upset because she did what her sisters wanted of her? What Zoso wanted of her? You forget that it was her heart, her truly loving heart, that made us what to stand by her. If she hadn't done what she did, how would you be able to face her? She would have failed us, failed you." He sighed. "I follow her because she is not Pacific. She does not do things just to suit her needs. Sybelle is willing to suffer than hurt others needlessly. For all the black and dark things she does, she's still a good person."

"She was a child… in a world of monsters." Felix finally stated in a low voice. "She had such strength, but I doubted it would be enough. I wanted her to find herself, a her that needed no one… because they would never let her keep anyone. Ignoring was my love…"

"We're shitty friends." Lou heavied out. "In our own ways, we don't deserve to know her. Yet, we still come through every now and then. You kept the boy safe. I… gave her the chance to be herself and not worry about being alone." He was crying to himself. "I was ready to leave. So many chances, I had and gave up. I kept my promise… I didn't have to, but I did."

"I made you promise because I didn't trust anyone else with her." Felix said as he touched Lou's shoulder. "I gave you the thing I cared most about."

"I know." The boy nodded his head. "That's the only reason why I stayed at first…"

xxx

Sybelle found herself standing. Her body shook slightly, but she was standing firm. She took a step forward and waited. She shocked to find that the weight was gone. The flames seemed to stop calling to her. Instead, they seemed to be pulling away from her. She lifted her hand towards the fire and watched as it danced further away from her. I didn't want to be near her. Did that mean love didn't want to be near her? That it had no place in her life?

She could hear her mother speaking to her. "Focus on how to gain what you need rather than on the objects you lack." Her mother had been a very wise being, most of the time. "Desires, longing… those things will bring you down if you let them into your heart. Focus on how to gain rather than on things you crave. If you do that, you'll find you'll get everything you need to survive."

Sybelle smirked to herself as she clenched the rings in her left fist. Yes, she should focus on gaining what she needed to live rather than wanting love. Being desperate for love was a good as putting the noose round your neck. While she wanted someone to care for her, it wasn't what she needed. It wasn't the most important thing to her.

"Mother, watch me take what I need and burn them all." She whispered. "Watch me be the princess you always thought I could be. I'll bathe in their blood and be worshiped like a god."

"Come this way princess." Hylas called from behind her. "The door won't be open for very much longer."

"Your death will be a sad one." She mused as she turned to look at him.

"My death will be filled with honor." He corrected her. "It will be unquestioned and spoken of with great hope. They will look at me as a hero."

"If, and only if, things turn out as you foresaw." She pointed out.

"They shall." He smiled at her. "At least, today shall. Tomorrow can always change."

"Pity, you can't change it once you're dead." She eyed him carefully. "Though, you don't have to die today." There was no emotion in her words, though they didn't seem cold, but they weren't kind either. Yet, it did not have an air of indifference to it.

"What becomes of me," he snorted, "should matter not to you."

"I think it matters."

"I know you do." He stated in an odd tune. "Now, your majesty shall we take our leave?"

"Yes," She gave a sharp nod of her head. "Let's go." She seemed to want to know something about this room, but thought better of questioning. There was no point in knowing where this room was or what it meant. That was not going to help her. It would be useless knowledge.

With her head held high, she gracefully stepped towards Hylas and took hold of his hand. He bowed his head slightly before leading her down a set of spiral stairs. She felt the fabric of her gown change as she walked down the stairs. Her dress turned to a deep blue with green beading that gave the gown its shape. She took one quick look over it and smiled tightly.

"Is this the time for such gifts?" She questioned softly.

"One shouldn't question a gift." He remarked. "It is rather rude."

"Only a fool does not question things." She laughed dryly. She removed her hand from his and instead wrapped her arm in his. "There's still a chance-"

"Enough of that." He cut her off with a gentle pat of her hand. "I knew what my fate would be the day I married your sister. I'm happy with it."

xxx

Pan retraced his steps. He was shocked to find that the path was now opened. He imagined that this was part of a large trap, but there was no other way. Sybelle had been in a deep panic. He had felt as though she couldn't hold out much longer. Had he not wasted enough time on the dragon when he should have been by her side?

He had let his own needs get in the way of their goals. If she had done this, he would have killed her, or worse. He would never let her live this down. If she had done this, he would be unable to put any kind of faith in her again. Although he hated feeling this way, he regretted not listening to her. He regretted that he had been unwilling to trust her. If she died, would he be able to forgive himself?

He shook the thought out of his mind. What was he thinking? Of course he would. And even if he wouldn't, it wouldn't be because he felt he'd failed her. It would be because he had let the chance of so much power slip through his fingers. It wasn't like he cared for her. He didn't know how to care for others. If he couldn't love his own son, how could he care about some woman he hardly knew? It wasn't possible.

xxx

Felix bit back a sneer as he watched Hyals enter the room with Sybelle on his arm. Lou rolled his eyes as he moved to stand in front of her. He paused for a moment to take her in. He hated the dress. It made her look sweet, kind, and not queenly at all. He would see to it that she never wore it again. Sybelle looked him over sharply then turned to gaze at Felix.

"Where's your former lover?" She questioned. "This is her castle. She should welcome her guest and treat them to a meal."

"Relax, my wife is on her way." Hylas released the princess and took several steps back. "Besides, we are still missing your boy, your true love." He mocked her with a kind look in his eyes.

"I think you should know-" She started to say when Pan cut her off.

"You're alright?" He asked as he looked her over. His eyes were wide and shocked. She couldn't understand why he was acting this way. In fact, it annoyed her that he had seemed surprised she could take care of herself. She was no Sleeping Beauty. She didn't need a prince to do all the work while she napped.

"Of course." She rolled her eyes. "I know how to take care of myself." She crossed her arms and glared at him with tired eyes. She couldn't bring herself to hate him just yet. After all, he hadn't ruined all her planning, and they were both alive.

"It's just that...I felt…" He was slightly confused when he realized that he wouldn't have said he had been in danger if he was in her shoes. He would play it off as nothing for the sake of her pride and his own. "I feared a great challenge had befallen you while I faced the dragon. It seemed that your sister wasn't holding back."

"You faced a dragon?" Felix cursed his luck. "Wish I had seen that."

"I imagine that your ego has only grown." Lou snickered. "But Sybelle has killed a dragon or two in her time. So, best not to boast too much." Sometimes, the wisest of beings missed what was clearly in front of them. This was one of those times.

"Let's hurry and end this." Sybelle called them all to attention. She wondered what he had felt for there was more to his behavior than what he was letting on. Had he been worried for her, about her? She was finding it hard to read him.

"Yes, let's end this!" Her sister agreed as she appeared before them. She looked like she was crying.

"Have you been crying?" Sybelle chuckled. "Thought a princess doesn't cry, nor does she beg." She sneered. "Isn't that what you told me in the wake of my loss?"

"He was human. He would have died sooner or later." Pacific pointed out.

"Would not yours have fared the same chances as mine?" Sybelle snapped.

"I believe my odds were better than yours."

"Well, let's see it now." She snapped her fingers. "Pan protect me."

"What?" Pan turned to find Lou and Felix choking. "What's going on?"

"I may have cursed them both." Sybelle stated cooly. "Now. there are a few ways this could go. One, you pick which one lives dear sister and the other dies. Two," She held to fingers up. "You try to kill me and hope that you do so in time to save them. Pan's protection will be very hard to cut through, but you could try. Three, you let them both die. I personal would. And four, you could bow and swear to aid me in gaining the throne, at which point I'll let them both live."

"You wouldn't let them die." Pacific sounded pained. "You love Lou and Pan needs Felix." Panic laced her words.

"Not really." Hylas sighed out. "I see a number of possible futures were Sybelle coldly leaves Lou to die. If he dies today, she'd replace him soon enough." His words were true, both sisters knew that. But Sybelle noted that Hylas didn't add how much pain Lou's death would leave her in. He made it seem as though she'd be able to coldly move on. That was far from the truth.

"And I've killed Felix before." Pan added. "I ripped out his heart for a spell." He wondered why Sybelle was willing to kill their two closest allies. She had called Lou her best friend. This hadn't made no sense until he had seen the look on her sister's face. Pacific loved them both. He couldn't be sure if it was equally, or not, but she loved them both dearly.

"Let them die." Hylas stated. "Sybelle and Pan won't be able to win the day, but we won't lose."

"You won't win either." Pan laughed. "Your love will die in front of you. Your pride would have killed him."

"Well, I always believed she loved them equally." Sybelle pouted as though confused. "I mean it is possible to have more than one true love, or soul mate."

"Ah, a way to see if that is true or not?" Pan smirked. "Didn't take you for a romantic type."

"Romance? No, not really into that anymore." Sybelle smiled at him as she stepped closer to him. "But I do get off on torture." She whispered into his ear. "Don't you?"

Pan quickly pushed her onto the ground. They narrowly missed being hit by a lance.

"Not very imaginative." Pan mused as he quickly stood up to block her next attack. He created a giant rock wall in front of him. He couldn't be sure what Pacific was firing, but she seemed to be in a rage. "This won't hold."

"On it." She said as two frightmares appeared. They slowly changed into large troll like beings. "Best stand back." Pan dropped the wall for the monsters. Meanwhile, Hylas rolled his eyes and took a large step away.

"Guess I should hold onto something." He noted as he placed a hand onto a rail. Sybelle quickly took hold of Pan and called further a pool of water above their heads. No sooner had she done this than they fell towards the water. Pan rushed to join his magic with hers and made a large body of water for them to land in. Pacific had turned the ground below them into the new ceiling. She had flipped the room.

"Try to fight this." Pacific screamed as she stood on the ceiling. She created a stone golem to attack them before jumping back to avoid the fright beasts. "A bit of help my husband!"

"This fight is pointless." Hylas stated. "Let's leave now while they fight for their lives."

"No, not until she-"

"It's helpless." Hylas shouted. "She'll last longer than you in battle."

"And what of you?" Pacific shouted. "In battle you could end her!"

"I will not." Hylas stated as Pan and Sybelle dagged the golem's heavy attack.

"Bit weak of an attack." Sybelle pointed out.

"You should make another." Pan added. "We'd die a lot faster dealing with three or four."

"Do not." Hylas warned his wife. "The more you make the weaker your body will become. You will not have the strength to fight her monsters and keep yours under control."

"Than help me fight." His wife hissed as she created a few bunny warriors to stop the nightmares from coming closer.

"I can not." He told her.

"You will not." She corrected him. "That's betrayal."

"Is it me or do all your men end up siding with me?" Sybelle yelled towards her sister.

"He's not on your side." Her sister corrected her.

"He isn't helping you and your lovers are going to die." Sybelle explained as Pan kept the golem from hurting her. Since Pan didn't know Pacific well, it was up to Sybelle to break her sister's spirit. "I think he's aiding me a great deal more than you. If that's not siding with me, than I confess to being confused."

"I agree." The king of Neverland added. "I'd have killed him by now for his action."

"Watch out." Sybelle pushed Pan to the left and created large vines to stall the rock monster. "They are so going to die at this rate." She frowned. "What a shame to lose two. I hope Lou didn't move my herbs around. I can never understand how he organizes things."

"I'm surprised they're not dead yet."

"Part of their training." Hylas stated. "But they won't last much longer. Felix will die first then Louis."

"Oh, could you give us a time frame? I rather not spend all day here." Pan rolled his eyes. "This is getting a bit dull."

"Well, you could leave the rest to me." Sybelle thought over. "I should be able to play keep away for a few more minutes. It's not like they have much longer to live."

"What should we have for supper?" Pan asked. He knew that Sybelle must have been having a hard time holding the golem in place while keeping her spell on the boys. It took a lot of focus to matinee both enchantments and try to break her sister. The more the pair acted as though this wasn't taxing the better chances Felix and Lou had of getting through this alive.

"What would you like?"

"Could you make me snake and spider stew?" Hylas piped in. "It's been ages and you make the best in all the realms. "

"Hylas!" His wife couldn't believe her ears.

"What? The sooner those two die the closer we are to winning. " He pointed out. "You could always bring one back to life."

"She can not." Sybelle shouted. "Mother has used her two favors from death. Or at least I believe she has."

"Explain!"

"Mother gave one up when she was alive to save someone and... Felix has died once not long ago. His heart was ripped from his chest and crushed." Sybelle recalled. "It must have been mother we brought him back to us."

"You lie." Pacific hissed. "That did not happen."

"It did." Pan eyed his partner. "I killed him. I crushed his heart. He shouldn't be here." Why would Sybelle think her mother saved Felix's life? What was she talking about 'favors from death'?

"Is that true?" Pacific asked her husband.

"Yes," Hylas said with shock. He was looking through the past and future. "Your mother used both favors. Uh, that's odd." He seemed unsure about what he was seeing. "Pacific move!" He yelled as he rushed towards his wife.

"What?" She hissed out as she barely avoid being sliced to pieces by her fears. "I need to focus." She was tired of her useless husband. How dare he not aid her! How dare he side with her littlest sister, the brat that everyone loved and choose above her! What made her so special and great? She was nothing. The two were just a beautiful and graceful. Pacific had lived longer and therefore was smarter She knew more. She was the better child.

"Look out." Sybelle screamed as she released the golem and hurried to wipe a vine towards her sister. She meant to toss the elder woman back, but Pacific was too quick for her and moved out of the way. Hylas pulled her behind him in a split second. Just as he did a long black needle shot through him.

Pacific's eyes went wide and she turned to face her equally shocked little sister. Either Sybelle hadn't meant to do that, or someone else had done it. With all focus lost, the curse on Felix and Lou was broken. They gasped for air as the fear beasts faded into dust. Pan moved to block the golem from hurting the still Sybelle. She couldn't believe her eyes. Hylas had been murdered, and not by the sister she thought would kill him.

"There!" Both sisters heard a voice from the distance spoke. "We are even now dear sister." They were shocked to hear Atlanta speaking to them.

"To which sister are you speaking to?" Pacific sneered. "Because I have done nothing to earn this attack. We had a deal in this place and-"

"And I changed my mind." Atlanta waved the matter off. She wasn't talking to an equal. She was talking to someone beneath her. "Sybelle, this was for you."

"For me?" The Nereid was confused and troubled by her sister's words, but masked her thoughts well. "Why try to kill her for me? Isn't it your plan to kill us all for the throne? Or is it that you find my struggles entertaining to watch?"

"In truth, I feel that you are one of the few threats in this game." Atlanta explained. "But I do you owe."

"For Hydrangea?" Sybelle recalled something from her past. "When I saved your life from her dark plan to poison you and steal the throne for herself?" Her sister nodded her head. "That was ages ago, before father was gone. Why aid me now when you've hurt me so much? Besides, I would have won this battle."

"Yes, you would have won." Her eldest sister agreed. "But in aiding you, I have helped myself."

"And hurt me." Pacific declared.

"You did not have the heart to kill her." Atlanta snorted. "You love her still and she you. That's why she tried to save you. Isn't that right, littlest sister?" Sybelle glared, but said nothing. "Ha, how lovely to see that you have not changed much."

"I could have killed her." Pacific shouted. "I could have-" She was crying. "I have the strength to."

"No, you do not." Atlanta shook her head. "If I were you, I would step down from the throne and side with her. For I would kill you to hurt her, but she would strive to ensure you live. It's in her nature to protect and love." She sounded disgusted as she spoke those words.

"And what is your nature dear sister?" Sybelle at last spoke out. "Loyalty to your kin or to the greed in your heart? Have you not bathed in our blood and tears to get what you want? Why act with honor now?"

Atlanta glanced at her sister with strange eyes. She seemed unsure of her actions as well and did not know what to say. Instead, she walked away and left her sisters to their fight. She had done what she came to do. She had protected Sybelle and hurt Pacific. There was no need for her to stay any longer.

Pacific locked her eyes on her youngest sister and watched her. Sybelle heaved in announce then turned her head to look at her men. They were still alive and looked up at her with caring eyes. Even after all that, they still trusted her in their own way.

There was a loud crashing sound as Pan slammed a fist into the golem and it fell apart. The Wonderland Nereid dropped to her knees and sobbed. Her husband was dead. The two men she loved with all her heart sided with her sister and would die for Sybelle. What point was there in going on when Pacific had nothing left to fight for or anyone to support her? She was alone.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes**: I finally finished editing out this chapter. I am working chapter 13 as you read this. There's this one scene that I have been planning on since I started working on this story and I'm dying to finally reach it. I hope that it will be a moment that makes you cry, or at least feel really sad over. I wasn't too happy with this chapter but it needed to be written for future chapters.

**The Fain**- I am so happy that you have been enjoying my writing. I can't tell you just yet what all my future plans are, but I can say that Halloween Town are Niflheim ( a realm of ice/cold) are going to be heavily explored in the next few chapters.

* * *

><p>"Come home with us." Sybelle stated in an emotionless tone. Pacific blinked a few times and looked up to find her sister standing beside her. "Well, get up. I don't want to stay here any longer then I have to." She seemed upset as she glanced around the room. Hylas body lay not to far away.<p>

"Wha?" Pacific didn't understand. Why didn't she just kill her?

"Look, you don't have any reason to fight me or our sisters. Doing so would be a waste of everyone's time. So, come home with me and I'll make sure you survive." There was a heavy pause in the air.

"Why not just kill me?" Her sister asked.

"Why should I kill you?" Sybelle countered.

"I have no value to you." Pacific pointed out.

"The fact that you're still breathing says you do." Pan replied. Sybelle smirked at him as he went on. "Atlanta killed your husband, but that doesn't mean she took away your power. You may not have the ability to gain the throne for yourself, but you could be of some use to us in the future. Besides, Lou and Felix have sided with us and you must know that they'll die for us too. This could be your last chance not some form of happiness."

"I can't forgive you over night, but I can learn to let it go." Lou said softly. He dared not look at his former love. Felix said nothing. He simply stared straight ahead, like the good soldier he was. Pacific knitted her brows and thought over what she should do.

"If you stay, Atlanta will come back and kill you." Sybelle pointed out. "You aren't like Lotus. You have a backbone and a thirst for blood. You could raise up, find a new mate, and hunt her down. If you side with me, you'd be stepping down and Atlanta wouldn't kill you because you aren't in her way. She'd know that I wouldn't be stupid enough to try to use you to kill her."

"Your rivalry with your eldest sister is too great to ignore." Pan remarked.

"Yes," Sybelle stated sharply. "So, let's go. Now, before our dear sister comes back. I doubt any of us our in the mood for another battle today."

"Take rest when you can get it and battle when you must." Lou agreed with his mistress. Felix held a ghost of a smile at the remark. It was he that had told those very words to Lou.

"We can't just leave him." Pacific stated as she rose to her feet. She was trying, rather poorly, to regain some of her dignity. She was a princess after all. She couldn't just break down crying in front of others.

"True." Felix nodded his head. "He should be given an honorable rest."

"Very well." Sybelle smiled. "But just us." She gestured between Pacific and herself.

"Just us." Her sister agreed.

"We should move him." The queen of fear thought aloud. "This isn't the right place to mourn him."

"There is a meadow out back. We should take him there." Pacific informed her sister. The two sisters started on their way while the boys looked on. There was a shadow of a cat on the opposite wall that seemed to be watching them and it was sitting still like a painting. If any one in the group was paying attention, they would wonder how there could be a shadow of a cat without a feline for miles.

"I'll help you move-" Pan started to say when Lou pulled him back and shook his head.

"Best let them deal with this." Lou whispered to the king of Neverland. "You need to think of a way to make up what you did. I don't know what happened the past few days between you two, but I know going down that path was a mistake. Whatever trust you were building may have been destroyed."

"I know how to make it up to her." Pan sneered. "I don't need you telling me what to do. I'm not a child or a fool."

"Enough." Felix cut in before Lou could put his foot in his mouth. "I know Pan. I trust he has a handle on this. Besides, we need to talk about your actions."

"Hm, and I've questions about yours." Lou agreed. He glared at the taller man. The shadow of the feline turned its head towards the sisters where going and slowly moved to follow them. Pan caught sight of this strange shadow out of the corner of his eye and wondered what it could be up to.

xxx

"Sybelle." Pan called out to her as she and her sister magically moved the body. Though they planned on a quick rite, they still were giving him an honorable rest. Pacific frowned and glanced at her clearly upset sister.

"Go, I can carry him by myself." She told her little sister.

"We agreed to do this together." Sybelle hissed out.

"And we shall." Pacific smiled. "But he looks like he needs to speak to you." Her sister turned to give her an uneasy look. As Sybelle turned her back to speak to Pacific, Pan narrowed his eyes with interested at what was going on below.

"That and he seems interested in what we're doing." Sybelle had failed to realize that the shadow cat was moving towards her shadow. Pan whispered very low that it should leave her alone and the cat creature oddly seemed to listen to what the boy demanded. It rushed off home as though it had seen the largest dog in all the realms. Sybelle rolled her eyes and tried not to smile at her sister. She failed at her task.

"True, but he is your true love and you should speak with him." Pacific beamed through her tears and sorrow.

With dismay, Sybelle turned to speak with Pan. There was no point in arguing this matter further. The younger Nereid wasn't going to win this war of words without saying she shouldn't.

xxx

Back in Halloween Town, someone slowly entered Sybelle's library. This person was unseeable in the dark room. Here on this moonless night, he or she crept carefully towards a bookcase next to the window and placed a bright white book onto the spin of a blood red tome. The white leather transformed slowly into the same color as the novel it was pressed up against. Once the book was the match the hue of the tome in the shelf, the mortal switched the books. With a soft pray. this person left hoping that when Sybelle realized the switch it would be too late.

xxx

"What are you doing with the body?" Pan asked as she climbed up towards him. He didn't want to ask her about the shadow cat. He wasn't sure if it had been a part of this world or something that one of her sisters had sent. He rather seem interested in her current actions than look a fool that feared something meaningless.

"We are moving it to a place of nature. There the body will be transformed and become one with the life around it." She explained knowing that he didn't really care. "It is what who do to bodies of the ones we care about."

"And you cared for him?"

"Greatly." She smirked to herself. "He wanted to marry me."

"But married your sister instead." Pan pointed out. Sybelle stepped towards a stream close by. She kneeled down and reached her hand in.

"Ha. To be honest, I think he did that for me." She had a far off look in her eyes. She was recalling events from long ago. An image of Hylas comforting a broken Sybelle appeared in the stream for a few moments before the Nereid waved it away.. "In his own way, he truly loved me. Hn, he said I was easy to love... and to hate."

"You are." Pan agreed as he stood over here.

"And so are you." She countered in a tired tone. She rose to her feet, but her back remained to him. "Why have you sought me out? It is not to say how sorry you are."

"Of course not." He stated. "I came to give you something."

"More words you won't back?" She shot as she her eyes darkened and she finally turned to stare at him.

"No, something of greater value." His eyes were strongly fixed on her. She couldn't tell what game he was playing at. "I can't take my actions, nor do I think I have need to."

"Than I am confused as to what we are doing." She smirked and folded her arms over her chest.

"I want to give you this." He took something out of his pocket and placed it gently in her hands. She stared at it unsure what to make of this gift. In her hands rested a bright white apple with a sliver steam.

"Your memories...you trust me with them?"

"We are a team." He replied as he took a step closer to her. "We should work together, not apart, to win. If I have to let this go in order to gain the River Ocean...well, it's a small price to pay."

"If you are sure," She glanced between him and the apple. Her face softened then hardened to stone. "Then I shall take your payment." For a brief moment, Pan could have sworn he saw a slight similarity to her and his son.

"Hm, that's odd." He noted to himself as she pocketed the apple.

"What is odd?" She wondered not understanding why he would think something was off. She quickly glanced around with cold eyes. Where they in danger?

"How you could be so much like me and my boy yet have a child of such light?"

"I wasn't always evil." She smirked. "Believe it or not, I once glowed with light… Ha," She recalled something amusing and beamed with wicked joy. "Would you like to see me glow one day? Or is watching my darkness more appealing a show?"

He wasn't sure how to answer that question. He was sure that her question was a form of test. He merely smirked down at her and shook his head.

"Would you enjoy it if I wanted to see your light or would you rather I lust of your greater darkness?"

"Hn, I see you are afraid to answer an innocent question." She smirked before looking towards the water once more. He turned to look at it too.

"Yes, It's very clear that you're avoiding the matter." He agreed with her.

They stood inches apart, not looking at each other. There was a strange feeling in the air, one that she hadn't felt in ages. A ghost of a smile graced her face as she closed her eyes and sighed.

"There are times when I wish people could see me for what I am." She told him. "I know who I am and I enjoy being me. Even if I get lonely, I'm me to my fullest." She explained. "So, both. My answer is both. I want you to know who I am too because that way you know and understand what I will do to get what I want."

"That makes sense." Pan thought it over. "I guess I should want you to see all the sides of me aswell."

"Ha, I know who you are." She laughed as she danced away from him. She was like a child holding a secret. "I wouldn't have picked you otherwise."

"What game are you playing at?"

"The same game as you." She beamed. "Just possibly a bit better."

"Hey, the card your hold...my memories…"

"What about them?" She stopped before going down a twisted path.

"Just tell me one thing, are they something to look forward to?"

"They…" How could she put it into words what those memories were? Where they something to look forward to? She wasn't looking forward to it, that was for sure. "They are something worth treasuring. I know a few of them are truly beautiful while others may be painful, but overall… they are worth treasuring. So, yes. I believe you should look forward to gaining them."

xxx

The snow swirled in the wind while the light danced on the ice. The air was bitter and burned when it touch flesh. The land seemed peaceful for miles on end yet haunting just the same. In fact, this land seemed untouched by any man, or mortal being, with its endless blankets of frost.

She wondered what she looked like to those who intruded onto her land. Few had been foolish enough to enter the grounds of her kingdom, and far less of those men came out alive.

She was dressed in a white gown that fell onto the floor and pulled the flakes of snow with every step she took. She had no coat or shoes on and her hair flowed freely off her body. Although she looked every bit like a snow queen, she had, strangely, never been called that in her life. Instead, people had called her the White Lady, or the Weeping Woman, the latter of which oddly had been a tittle to a few of her sisters as well. She felt a slight tightening of her chest as she recalled her sisters. She missed them greatly. She missed being around others. It was with this in mind that she went into the nearby town.

xxx

"You seem happy." Her sister glanced at her with bloodshot eyes.

"He entrusted me with his memories." She stated as she tried to hide her sly smile. "I did not foresee that. I had thought he would promise to regain them at a later time, but hold onto them for the time being. I checked and the apple is truly the key to his past. He would not have had time to find a replacement so handsomely made."

"He trusts you greatly." Pacific bit her lip with joy. "It is just like before."

"It can never be like before." Sybelle frowned. Her eyes grew sad as she scowled with hatred. "That path is lost to me."

"Surely you don't believe that." Her sister seemed confused. "You must see…"

"See what?"

"I don't understand. How did you… when you can't even see that...how was that possible?"

"How was what possible?" Sybelle snapped.

"How did you pass that test in Eden?" Pacific shouted. "How could you pass it if you don't know-"

"What test is this?" Sybelle cut in. "I have no idea what I have past and how I have done so. So many things have happened, you must be clearer."

"You don't know? You truly don't know." Pacific couldn't believe her what she was hearing.

"Is it something of great importance?" Sybelle was starting to worry. She tried to think about what she could have missed. "Have I missed something? If you are going to side with me, you must tell me if I could be in danger."

"It is no danger to you my sister." Pacific shook with fear. "It is you who are the danger to the rest of our sisters. You truly our are mother's child."

"Did I show such strong in Eden? I had not realized that I displayed enough power to cause you think so highly of me."

"Ha, you showed me your heart, that day and today. It is a heart like our mother's." Her sister frowned slightly. Sybelle hadn't been told that in many years. It was odd hearing it from her sister. Most of them blamed her for their mother's disappearance.

"Hm, is that so? Well, let's get this over with." Sybelle insisted as she studied the surroundings. "We shouldn't keep an opening for an attack any longer than we have to."

"Yes, let us finish this chapter of our lives and move forward." Pacific kissed the top of her husband's head and whispered to his body. "I will ensure that the right sister gains the throne. Your death will not be in vain, my husband." She stood up swiftly and took a step back. He had been such a kind husband. She was sure that he loved her in his own way as she had loved him in hers.

Sybelle formed a fireball and glanced at her sister. Pacific seemed sad, but she too formed a fireball. Together, they threw their magic flames at the body. They watched as the blaze took hold of his corpse. It danced and raged until nothing was left of their friend.

xxx

"I wonder what he saw." Lou spoke out. The . "What made him so willing to die in that moment." Felix and Pan glanced at him unsure where he was going. "Well, he must have saw something that made it worth dying for Pacific."

"Hn, that's easy." Pan chuckled. "He saw sisters standing side by side."

"Ha, the fool gave Sybelle something she truly wanted." Felix jumped in.

"He gave her a sister back." Lou finished. "Hn, and guess she still has a loving heart after all." He whispered to the room.

"How many do you think she'll get back?" Pan asked them. "She already won over Lo. Could we win this by making them our allies instead of targets?"

"I can't say." Felix frowned. "I haven't spoken to them in many years, but the last time I did… I would think they would rather have some sort of family than be alone."

"Hm, I'm not too sure of that. They all went down some dark roads since you left. Poison flooded their hearts and turned them into monsters. Indy became obsessed with the dead, more so than before. Arctic lost her mind and is so cold. Plus, there's the main bitch. She won't let her littlest sister be truly happy. She'd gutt all her sisters just to break Sybelle all over again."

"Ha, talk about making her own monster." Felix snorted.

"I don't think I've heard the full story." Pan realized. "Just bits and pieces."

"The full story is boring." Lou stated before Felix could speak. "It's about a princess, no more like a daughter of a god. This girl fell in love with a mortal boy and she loved him with all her heart and he her. One day, her eldest sister found out something, something she couldn't stand. The princess was going to get everything, power, the kingdom, true love, and everyone would praise her. The eldest sister didn't like that. Those belonged to her by birth, not some child who hadn't lived past two or three human lifespan. So, she tricked her littlest sister and the boy she loved."

"In order to save the woman he loved, the boy let his heart be frozen over in Sybelle's place." Felix seemed disgusted by the thought of such a cruel thing. "Sybelle wasn't going to let him die and her kiss could do little to save him. Something to due with a promise not to. She just couldn't kiss him. So instead, she did something foolish and-"

"Unthinkable." Sybelle cut him off. "I rather let the matter rest there for the moment." She snapped. Lou gave her a knowing look. He could see the fear dancing behind her eyes briefly as she glared at him.

"Besides, what has past has past." Pacific agreed as she watched her sister. "We should look towards our next step."

"Yes," Pan nodded. "We shall return to Halloweentown to see to matters there." This had shocked Sybelle. She had been so sure he would want to return to Neverland. Why had he chosen that realm above his own? Did he mean to speak with her wards, find out more about her past, or had he chosen that land because he knew she wanted to be with family? She narrowed her eyes at him. She would not take his pity and how dare he treat her in such a manner. "There is something I wish to look into." He added as his eyes locked with her.

"Yes, I believe there's a child waiting to meet Aunt Pacific." Sybelle teased her sister. "I doubt you two have every spoken and-"

"I shall not be going with you." Pacific cut in.

"I thought you would want to be with family at a time like this." The queen of fear was confused by her sister's behavior. She had thought they were going to work together now.

"I wish to see our sister Arctic and see how she has been favoring." Pacific explained.

"Yes, I heard she's gone a bit mad over the years." Felix recalled.

"Well, madder." Lou pointed out. "She was always a bit crazy.

"True, but she always loved to be with us." Sybelle smiled sadly.

"That is why I feel it is best that I see her without you." Pacific stated. "Of all our sisters, she loved us most. It wouldn't be too dangerous for us as a whole, but I can not let you speak with her. She is still mad and you...you need to be kept safe."

"She has a point." Pan thought over. "We can't let you risk your life on gaining a risky ally."

"I know, but I doubt she will side with us." Sybelle didn't like this plan. She didn't think Arctic had much to offer, nor did she feel safe about having her on their side. "Lou, Felix" She turned to look at them. "Would you go with my sister and keep her safe? I know that you three have much to talk over and will watch out for each other."

"What about you?" Felix spoke out. "Who would watch over you?"

"I have powers of my own." She reminded him before she smiled brightly. "Plus, I had a great teacher in combat and who wouldn't let me take a break until I knew I was nearly master at it. I am far from helpless."

"Ha, don't I know it." Pan eyed her carefully. Pacific noted that he did not seem to be looking at her with lust or greed. No, he seemed to be gazing at her as though he cared for her as a person.

"I do not mind going with them, or one." Pacific felt small. "I know that I have wronged Lou and… Felix." She choked on his name. She took a moment to recover. "There is much he and I need to say to each other."

"As long as Felix and I don't have to have a heart to heart," Lou sighed. "I'm fine with leaving you for a short while longer."

"I need a moment with Pan." Felix sounded almost dead. Lou chuckled as Pacific crossed her arms and shook her head. Sybelle held back a giggle.

"Duty to your master first." The princess nodded her head.

Pan and Felix walked far from the three. There was something important that Pan's right hand had to say to the king of Neverland. It was a matter of importance. When they were some distances, Felix looked sadly towards Sybelle. He knew that she wouldn't dare ask what he was going to do. In fact, she would be cross for him for daring to imply anything was the matter. She was going to pretend that Felix's chat with Pan never happened.

"How do you feel?" Felix sighed out.

"I feel fine." Pan seemed confused. "Is there something the matter?"

"Sybelle would skin me, many times over, for saying this, but I have to ask." The tall teen stared at Pan's chest. "How does your chest feel of late? Have you been in pain?"

"No, though I have felt strange." Pan touched his chest. "Like it is warming… do you know something?"

"I know of a few ways that affect memories and one deals with your heart." Felix told him. "If you feel something changing there, it may mean that they will return to you in time."

Pan didn't know what to say. He didn't know how much Felix knew and didn't know about his past. It was clear Sybelle thought her family knew him, but it could have been that Sybelle picked Pan because he looked like someone they feared. That was something he would do. Instead, he questioned about another matter.

"How much did she love him?" Pan's focus was on his pact holder. She was warning Lou about something and Pacific seemed slightly amused, deeply unhappy but slightly amused. Felix turned to see what his master was looking at.

"I do not know how she was with him." Felix hid his smirk. "But I have been told that she was driven mad by his loose. If not for her child, finding out she was to be a mother, I'm not sure if she'd be alive right now. Her father felt the same after her mother went missing." He frowned.

"Do you think she'd bring her lover back?"

"Ha, no." Felix laughed. "She's not stupid. The love they had is gone. She's not the girl that fell in love with him, and she can't love him that way anymore. It's dead and she knows it." There was pride in his eyes as he spoke. Felix was proud of her. She had shown great wisdom in knowing that nothing will change what had happened and she couldn't pretend to be someone she wasn't. "No, she'd much rather be with you as you are now than go back to how things were." Felix glanced at Pan than the Nereid. "with her lover." It sounded as though the word was made in jest, but the joke was lost on Peter Pan.

"Ah, did you say that thinking I'd take comfort in your words?" Pan sneered. "I don't care if she still wants him or not. I just need to make sure that her sister, Indy, won't be able to use him to break her. I need her strong." Felix thought his master was a rather good lie. The boy had clearly fooled himself.

"I can assure you that can't happen." Felix smirked knowing a secret that the Pied Piper did not.

"Will you go with Pacific?" Pan questioned wanting to change the topic.

"Yes, I feel that I should." Felix frowned. "I want to talk with them both."

"What happened to make them so upset with you?"

"Honestly," Felix sighed. "I was thoughtless and foolish. I had little control over my heart and my mind. I acted on love without thinking."

"That doesn't sound like you at all." Pan frowned.

"Ha, I have always been one to put duty before my heart, but in their kingdom… love and sex are not seen as equals things nor are they treated as related." Felix explained. "I would often sleep with others and it meant nothing… until one day I realized that it did and I was in love."

"With Pacific." Pan recalled what Sybelle had stated and hinted out.

"And another."

"I see." Peter Pan laughed. "Was she with another as well?"

"At the time… I don't think so." Felix thought it over. "But I never thought to question her on it. She knew that-" He realized he was about to say something upsetting to his master. "She knew that my mistress at the time slept with me and Pacific showed no signs of caring about that." He seemed uncomfortable stating that. "And that I went through lovers quickly. But my mistress only ever saw me as a best friend, or brother. She never cared for me as a lover. The truth is I was forced to sleep with her. She had been cursed and sex was the only way to relieve the toxin that coursed through her. It was like a favor." He rushed the words. "I did not enjoy myself at all."

For the life of him, Pan couldn't be sure what to make of the speech. Felix and he rarely spoke of their past. Why had his friend offered so much information when it wasn't needed? Had she been his master? Pan's blood boiled slightly.

"Are you telling stories about almost sleeping with my mother?" Sybelle questioned with mirth as she appeared in front of them. "Or how you slept with almost all of our great knights?" She teased. It was clear that she was trying, rather horribly and painfully, to act friendly towards him.

"I hadn't gotten to that and in my defense I didn't know she was the queen. She was disguise and I was drunk. Plus, I didn't sleep with all good knights." Felix said in a dead tone. "Though, Lou may have had possibly some of the poor ones too." There was a note of hurt in his voice, but not in his behavior or eyes. He was trying so hard to control himself. She would have remarked what a good solider he was had his comment about Lou been nicer.

"That is not true." Sybelle hissed out. "He only slept with a handful of people before my father's death. And only had two lovers that he treasured. He beds to forget as I torture to feel peace." She explained. "Not that you care what he feels." She crossed her arms and looked to Pan. "I wish to leave. Are you done with your talk?" She sounded deeply unhappy.

"Yes," Pan told his partner. "Felix shall go with your sister."

"Hn, don't let Lou die." Sybelle warned the tall blonde. "You have let him down enough already." With that Pan and she left the three to plan their next move.

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes<strong>: And we are done with Wonderland! I can't wait to get back to the killing and gore stuff. Oh, and something to look forward to. Lock, Shock, and Barrel's history will be talked about in the next few chapters. I'm a big Nightmare before Christmas fan and the little trio have always been my favorites. So. I'm happy that they work so well in my tale. I don't know if you guys cared for them. I just hope that you do.

Anyway, question of the chapter. What Disney movie would you like to see Sybelle and Pan take on?

Thanks for reading and let me know your thoughts below.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes: **I have been super busy, while stressed out. I'm leaving my mag job, because I can't work there (not getting paid) and a part time job. I want to move in with my boyfriend. I have to make a switch in my life to move ahead. Side note, finished editing the first 25 pages of my novel. Typing out some more pages soon. Go me!

**Guest-** I have always planned on using Camelot in this story. I held off because the show was going there and I wanted to see their Merlin. Now, that I have I can work to use some of his back story for this fic. I hope you enjoy this.

I know this is a short chapter and I'm sorry for that. Reviews are always welcomed.

* * *

><p>The land of Niflheim was one of the ice and cold. It was a land that held no king or queen and those that lived there knew better than stay out at night. For, it was at night that the White Lady walked the frozen land. They said that her gaze alone could kill a man, but that was not what made this being so feared. No, they feared her unearthly howl. Every time her shriek was heard, it meant that someone had died that night.<p>

It was in this land that Sybelle and Pan's allies found themselves. Pacific carefully hide herself in her cloak as hurried into a nearby cave. In the morning, they would question the villagers and find out where her sister was. Yet, Artic was the furthest from the Wonderland witch's mind. She was too busy thinking about her littlest sister and how things weren't adding up.

xxx

He should have realized it sooner. He thought to him as he lay awake at night thinking over the events of Wonderland. He should have seen it. It had been so clear and yet he hadn't put it together. Pan turned over to see Sybelle fast asleep. She seemed to be having a bad dream of some kind. Things had felt a bit awkward between them since they returned and her wards gave them no time to talk over the events of their adventure. Yet, that didn't matter. He knew what had happened and what it all, most likely, meant.

It hit him that he hadn't wanted to know the truth, not really. His thoughts were broken when he noticed that Sybelle was having some sort of nightmare. She was clearly afraid and seemed to be struggling against some kind of force in her sleep.

She shot up with a start. Her wrist was badly burned. Pan's eyes narrowed as he watched the wound, that hadn't been there when she went to sleep, heal itself within seconds of forming. Sybelle seemed confused and unsure of why she had been woken.

"Bad dream?" Pan asked as he studied her.

"No, idea." She was trying to recall her dream. "The fright beasts keep me from remembering bad dreams. They think of my as their mother and hate seeing me frightened." She stated as she placed her hand on her head. She was having a painful headache. "They can take away any ill dream from my mind as long as it isn't a vision of some kind. They even help to keep bad memories from haunting me."

"Does this work no matter what land your in?" Pan wondered as he thought about what she had said before. She had stated that she was in a room of fire that seemed familiar to her and yet foreign.

"As long as I claim the title of their mother, it works in any and all realms." Sybelle frowned as she glanced at him. She could see his mind turning and recalled something important. "Would you like them to help you? I'm sure that you must have a bad dream or two."

"No, I'll be fine." Pan said as he lay back down. "Just tell me a story, any story. It'll help you feel better." He wondered why he said that. He had no idea where it came from, but somehow he knew it would make her feel better.

"I do enjoy telling tales." She smiled to herself as rested herself on his chest. "There's the story of the pixie and the shadow boy." For some reason, she needed to feel close to someone at that moment. It was as though she just came back from some lonely, horrible place and needed to be sure that she was safe and awake. "It was one of mother's favorites."

"I don't think I know that one." Pan couldn't recall hearing a story about a shadow boy before.

"It's all about the first Shadow master and freed shadow." The Nereid frowned. "I doubt that it's a true story, but I guess some of it must be based on truth."

"Ah, so this is a scary story." The Neverland king caught on.

"No," Sybelle shook her head as she went to meet his gaze. "This is a story of loss and love. It is about a man, a genie who granted a wish that had to use the power of the River Ocean. Because of that he was cursed to become a shadow and lose all his humanity over the years until his daughter's lover could free him, but the boy never does and the man wasted away into a mere puppet without any thought or memory of his old life."

"Why would her lover need to free him?" Pan didn't understand.

"It's a long story." Sybelle rolled her eyes. "Told in many parts, but the first part is called To The Heart of It and it goes like this. The truest believer found himself taken from his family and on the island of Was Land…"

xxx

"Sybelle said he wasn't her true love." Pacific finally spoke as they made camp.

"And that bothers you?" Felix asked as he piled some wood together.

"But they passed that test." Pacific didn't understand how. Felix had no idea what she was talking about.

"Puck's test?" Lou smirked knowing the answer. "Ha, that's easy."

"Is it?" She didn't seem to think so.

"Yes, they are no different than anyone else who suffered from the same curse."

"I don't understand." Pacific frowned. "Are you saying she lied?"

"I'm saying that you can believe something to be true and be wrong at the same time." Lou stated with a smile before the weight of his words hit him. Hylas had said the same thing to him hours before.

"Does she know?" The Nereid questioned with wide eyes.

"No, and I think it best to keep it from them." Lou saw the confused look on Felix's face.

"What test is this?" Pan's best friend asked the pair. "And why can't they know about it?"

"It's best if I tell it." Pacific informed Casanova. "Since I can't tell lies and it's a hard story to believe, I'm the best one to tell it." Sybelle's servant nodded his head. It was a bit unbelievable. "You see in Eden…"

Meanwhile in the land of Hel, the shadow of a cat meowed to its true master. The cloaked woman sneered at what the creature was telling her. She clearly didn't like the news at all though it changed nothing.

"I will have to move up my attack." She thought to herself.

"No, that would be a mistake." A shade of man informed her. He was slightly glowing a greyish tint and appeared to be a cross between a ghost and a zombie. His body kept switching between the two forms. "It would be better to trap any allies they have in Niflheim there and break the ones here."

"As I said, I will have to move up my attack." She pouted slightly. "The boy and girl are the keys to breaking my sister. But first we must do away with the demon. He will only get in the way of our plans."

"Your plan." The zombie-ghost muttered as he rudder his thumb on the head of the shadow cat.

"Than we'll be able to transform you back into a living being." She smiled fondly

xxx

"It was at that moment the genie appeared once more in front of his daughter. He informed his child that he was there to grant her wish." Sybelle was sitting on her knees and seemed really into the story. Pan was sitting up right listening closely to her tale. "She was greatly confused, for she had made no wish. She had asked for nothing during her time on the island of Was. The only time she had wished for something was when she had been alone and upset in the jungle. She had wished her grandmother had never gone to that country and bore her mother."

"I thought you couldn't wish for someone to die or to change history so much that it would cause countless deaths unless you were sure it would switch back later." Pan frowned.

"You can't." Sybelle grinned. "It's against the rules of genie magic, or at least all the genies I've heard about. But he had to grant this wish. It was the only way to save his daughter. She was going to die, unless he did this for her. Plus, Bluebeard was a danger to all the worlds. He was going to gain powers that went beyond the laws of magic." She reached for a cup of wine. "He needed to do something and as a genie he could only help if someone wished him to."

"He could have brought his bottle to the island." The Neverland king. "Although that would have left him open to being taken by Bluebeard." He reasoned.

"That's why I always guessed he didn't do that." Sybelle nodded her head.

"But they were finally together." Pan frowned. "It seemed a shame to pull them apart like that."

"Ha, you sound like a romantic." The Nereid chuckled. "No, they end up together. See history rewrites itself and she's made into a true pixie instead of a self made pixie, which means she ended up becoming a very power being. But I'm getting ahead of myself." She shook her head.

"And so history was rewritten." Pan guessed the ending. "They never went to the island because the Pixie was never born therefore never met the boy and life was better for all."

"No, they still went to the island but for another reason." Sybelle beamed. "The genie was now transformed into a shadow, a cursed half life, and he needed the heart of the truest believer to return him to a human form." She stated with great glee. She sipped her wine as she glanced around the room. She hadn't noticed the time flying by. It was now dawn. "Hm, looks like I spent the whole night telling tales."

"It was a nice story though." He watched her carefully as she rose from the bed. "Sad ending though."

"Not everyone gets happy ever after and true love." She snorted. "We don't."

"No, we don't."

xxx

"Are they like together?" Barrel wondered to his friends.

"No, they just made a pact and screw each other every now and then." Lock rolled his eyes. "Totally not together." He stated as he flew down the steps towards the table.

"Gross." Shock wrinkled her nose. "I don't want that image in my head."

"But she spent the night telling him a story." Barrel said as he went to get another bowl of food.

"She what?" Shock seemed confused. "That sounds so personal and intimate."

"You are watching her again." Lock shouted. "You sick bastard!" He went to attack the rounder boy. He knocked over the table and Shock lost her breakfast.

"Not again." She huffed. "Merlin, what are we doing? This all seems a waste." She frowned as she glanced at the window. She wondered why she stayed here? Why she never left to try and be with her father with the time she had left? Why was she staying here instead of living her life for herself?

"Why are they rolling bout the floor?" Pan questioned as he entered the room.

"Hn, not sure." Sybelle chuckled as she followed in after him. "It's how they show their love."

"More like abuse." Shock rolled her eyes before looking at the older woman. "How was your time in Wonderland?"

"It was...tiring." Sybelle went to pour herself a drink. She paused to touch the girl's face then hugged her head. "Maybe, next time I'll take you with me. Or you should go." She whispered very softly. Shock doubted that anyone could have heard her. "Take Lock with you and run far away. Do it before this place kills you." Sybelle released the young witch with a bright smile. Her eyes were very sad though and it caused the oggie girl to grin back though she didn't want to..

"If that place was tiring, you should have had a soundless sleep." Shock mocked the Nereid. So what if this place killed her. Sybelle was well worth her life and more.

xxx

"I want to get to know you." Pan stated later that day. Shock had been reading a book and hadn't noticed him enter. She blinked a few times and frowned.

"Why is that?"

"Why do you think?" The king of Neverland countered.

"To better understand Sybelle?" She guessed unsure of what else to say.

"That is possible." He nodded his head.

"But not why you're here?" Shock closed her book with a strange look. "I hate playing games like this. I don't care for it when father does it and I don't like it now!" She hissed.

"Your father was a bad man?"

"My father… doesn't...didn't...he couldn't be my father.." Shock heaved out. "He…couldn't love me or be there for me. I think it hurt grandmother more than me. His life wasn't easy and she couldn't love him like she should."

"He wasn't loved?"

"He was much loved." The young witch couldn't help but grin. "But the weight…" She wasn't sure how to explain her father to this man. "His birth was painful, but the years after...I can't even explain it. They lost each other and she went… she went..."

"She went to some dark places after…" He trailed off. His throat too tight to speak. He could feel his chest burning. She was studying him closely.

"It could have been Barrel or Lock." Shock realized why he came to see her. "It could have been one of them."

"I'm glad it was you." Pan tried to smile, but couldn't. "Barrel disgusts me and Lock...he's a full demon."

"Ha, ha, ha." She couldn't help but find this very funny. "Was that all?"

"No, it wasn't all." Pan chuckled as her mirth died down. "You have her spark. I see so much of her in you."

"Well," Tears were building in her eyes. She felt truly honored by his words. "That's all I'll give you on my grandmother." She whispered. "You want to know about Sybelle, speak with her." She rose to her feet. She was clearly enraged.

xxx

"Quick, take this and leave." Sybelle rushed out as she handed the hooded male a wrapped sword. He undid the wrapping and frowned.

"How did you come by this?"

"My sister Pacific...bestowed it to Pan…" She knitted her brows in thought. "Or something like that. I didn't question him on it. I didn't want him to question the importance of the blade."

"I can't believe he was able to use it." The man frowned. "Only a pure heart can wield it without being harmed."

"I know and that scares me." She stated honestly. "I am not ready to try and be the girl I once was… if he-"

"Don't be foolish mother." The man laughed heartily. "Just because you can be truly loving, doesn't mean you can't be truly hateful too. Just because someone can be pure one moment of good, or evil, doesn't mean the next they can not be the other. You can be as you are now, not the child you once were, and be happy."

"My heart is black, Edward." She told the hooded man. "I can not be happy. I am evil and a villain. We don't get happy endings."

"I will take this." He smirked at his mother. "But know you have always been my hero and that to many you are the only light they have ever known."

"Ha, I am no light." She chuckled at the idea.

"Hm, of course not." He shook his head. "Are you sure he won't miss the blade?"

"We will be far too busy for him to even recall what it looks like, much less that it is missing." She snorted. "Ha, beside there are more important things for you to worry over, such as your crew and ship."

"I must go." He hurried out. "The sea calls to me. Bye mother." He shouted before disappearing.

"Good bye my child." She whispered softly. Much like Barrel, Edward was proof that light can come from the darkest of places. Speaking of Barrel, where had that round being gone off to? It wasn't like him to be away from her, or Shock, for every long.

xxx

Barrel watched as Indiana pulled down her hood. Her long blonde curls bounced as she removed the cloak around her. It was time that she made her move.

"Do not fear." She turned to look at the young man. "It will be over with soon and you shall be with your family forever."

"Sybelle, she always told me that they wouldn't last forever...I'd have to go on my own." He muttered.

"It is time you prove her wrong." The woman informed him.

"What will I need to do?"

"First, you'll need to take care of the person listening in." Indy smirked. "Than we'll talk about our plans."

xxx

"Where is my sword?" Pan asked as Sybelle rushed into the main chamber.

"I have no idea where it is at this moment." She stated as though it was of no importance. She quickly moved up the stairs and made her way towards the library.

"So, did you know where it was earlier today?" He questioned her as he followed close behind her. She hated how clever he was right now. This was no time to be questioning her about a blade.

"Honestly, do you even know where you last had it?" She asked in front of a set of doors. "Because, I'm not sure I have time to worry over some large knife my sister gave you."

"What does that mean?" The king of Neverland narrowed his eyes. He noticed how distressed she seemed.

"Lock and Barrel are missing." She huffed out. "And Shock is in a rage. I fear my sister is making a move and I need to collect a book before she gets her hands on it."

"I thought she couldn't enter here." Pan stared at her as she raced towards a bookshelf. "Or did one of your lovely wards betray you." He snorted. He had thought that much would happen.

"Hn, it looks like it's still here." Sybelle noted as she took out a blood red tome from the case. She flipped through it to find that everything seemed correct. Pan narrowed his eyes and snatched it. She glared slightly before she realized that he saw something amiss with the novel. "What is it?"

"This is a copy." He studied a few pages carefully.

"How can it be a copy?" She questioned. "The writing, the ink...it's all the same."

"It's a copy." Pan stated once more. "The book itself is made to transform into the one the user presses it against." To make his point clear, he touched the book open to a yellow one. It started to change color and the words slowly wrote themselves. "What I don't get is why not take the fake? Why risk someone noticing the real one was missing?"

"Because it isn't just the book they wanted." She cringed into her hands. "They wanted what I put inside of it as well."

"What was in there?" Pan wondered what could have been so important. What could cause her to look so worried?

"True love." She breathed out.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes: **Look at me, updating Family? and 7th Sister in the same week. I feel like I'm getting back into the flow of things. Let's just hope that I keep this up. Also, if you wanted to know how Merlin fits into this story and hints on how he'll appear later, check out Mother, I Am Sorry. It's up and features Oceana a lot in it. You will get back some backstory on her and a look into the fall of Pixie Hollow!

If that doesn't sale the story, I don't know what will.

**The Fain-** You asked if Sybelle and Pan will ever find out about the test. I can't give too much away. This story is one that I don't like hinting or promising things until I have written them out, and know I won't be rewriting it. But I do think that both are very smart beings. A part of them knows, or has reasoned it out, and isn't ready to face that that truth just yet. If I have written it well enough, I think it should be clear what the "test" was and why finding out what it was is something neither truly wants to do. And if you enjoyed last chapter, I think you'll like this one too.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"What was in there?" Pan wondered what could have been so important. What could cause her to look so worried?<p>

"True love." She breathed out.

"I'm sorry." He nearly laughed. "Did you say true love."

"Yes," She swallowed. "I did."

"How is that even possible?"

"I found a way to turn it into a kind of dust." She explained. "When true love's kiss is performed, it's a blast of raw energy. It's just wasted as it evaporated into the air."

"So, you found a way to give that energy form."

"Yes," she nodded her head.

"Why?" He didn't understand the point.

"Because, I was afraid." She told him. "I feared being put under a curse that I couldn't cure on my own."

"Like the Sleep Curse." He reasoned.

"Yes, and others." She felt ashamed, like a little girl worrying about silly little things that may never happen. "I know it doesn't make sense and it may have been a foolish fear, but I was scared."

"I never thought about it." He stated as she took a seat. "It never crossed my mind that anyone would dare…"

"Maybe it's because I'm a woman, or maybe it's because I know how important true love is… whatever the reason, it plagued me endlessly. So, I found a way to turn it to dust hoping to make charm out of it that would release when I was cursed."

"Did it work?"

"No," She shook her head. "Total failure." She crossed her arms in dismay. "No one cursed ever became uncursed while wearing it, breaking it, absorbing it or eating it. In the end, it was a waste of time for something that most likely would never happen to me."

"But you ended up with leftover true love dust." He cringed. "And kept it for a rainy day."

"It may not break a curse for me, but it's still a powerful force."

"It may even do things pixie dust couldn't." He thought of his hourglass back in Neverland. Her special dust could have added more years to his life. He may not have needed Henry's heart after all, not that he regretted trying to kill the boy. No, he would never regret fighting to live. It was just that her dust would have been easier and less risky to use.

"The only problem is that it likes to implode, or turn to vapor." She sucked her teeth. "It doesn't want to stay in a dust form. It's far more useful fighting shadows than anything else."

"Fighting shadows."

"Yes," she sat up straight. "It is like catching a falling star, or harvesting a beam of sunlight. It has the power to kill a shadow, forever."

"She wants Neverland." Pan guessed. His land was home to many shadows. Why they came there he couldn't say. It was a puzzle he never tried to solve.

"No." Sybelle thought over. "Because true love, falling stars and a harvested beam of sunlight can kill something else too. It can kill one of my frightmares."

"So, either she wants to go to Neverland or she wants something you have protected by a fear beast."

"Do you have something she'd want?" The Nereid princess wonder aloud.

"No, none that I can think of."

"Than she is after something of mine." Sybelle squeezed her eyes shut. "I have two objects that she could want. One is in the Land Without Color, the other is here in this realm."

"Just those two?"

"Yes, but I have no way of knowing which she'd go after."

xxx

Shock peered up from her book. She noted that the home was oddly quiet. Quiet equaled bad in the home of the Boogie Man. The witch slowly rose from her seat while glancing around. Something was wrong in her home.

"Lock?" She called out. "Lock, I'm scared." She whimpered knowing that the demon would come. She waited for several moments, but he didn't seem to be coming. That wasn't like him. "Barrel!" The witch screamed. "Barrel, did you lock Lock you up again? Barrel!" She felt panic enter her soul.

"It is time." She heard a being whisper to her in the darkness. "It is time to play your part."

"Yes, I understand." She breathed out as she held back her tears. "I'll do whatever it takes." She vowed. "I will not fail you."

xxx

"We'll have to split up." Pan acknowledged with disgust.

"Though that may be her plan all along." Sybelle grimaced.

"I know." The king of Neverland sneered. "But we are going to have to."

"Than I shall go to the Land Without Color and you shall go into the forest past the Holiday Trees."

"Why are you going there?" He seemed concerned.

"She knows me too well, as does the traitor. They'd plan on me staying here because I know the Land better." Sybelle explained as she stood up. "But she doesn't know you and neither does he. You're a wild card for them. It'll be harder for them to plan out your moves."

"That sounds reasonable, but I don't know them well either." He rushed to point out. "You want me to team up with Shock and deal with this, but I don't trust her."

"You don't need to." Sybelle smiled. "As long as she trusts you, you'll be fine."

"I could betray her." Pan informed the woman in front of him. "I could leave her to die."

"We both knew that there's a cost to everything." She stated with a dead tone. "Shock is ready to pay that price, as am I."

"By ready, do you mean to say that I will need to pick up some pieces?"

"I assure you," She heavied out as she turned to look at him. "That I will not break until after I have my crown and my sisters are dead. Than, and only than, will I grieve my losses and mourn my dead before I pick myself up and rule my kingdom as the queen they need." There was a bit of a warning in her tone.

"Do you have to take everything as a challenge?" He snorted.

"Since when did you start to care about how someone else feels?" Sybelle countered. "You seem to stress how I'll react a great deal, when I keep informing you that I shall not break until my sisters are dead or bowing before me."

"I don't care." He lied. This took her by surprise but she dared not show it.

"Very well." The nereid gave a sharp nod. "Shock knows the item you'll be hunting for." Sybelle pulled out a key from her chest and handed it to Peter. "This will open the chamber after you past my beast."

"What will I find there?" He asked, hating the idea of being left in the dark.

"The great Satyr Pan left behind a number of enchanted items." She frowned. "If they find their way into the hands of a Satyr, or magically musical being, they possibly could control human actions...or worse nereid. Though, no one seems to be sure they can."

"Why didn't you destroy them all?"

"I knew this Pan. He was a close friend of our family." She swallowed. "I could not bare to remove the last traces of him from the realms."

"What of my pipe?" He questioned her. "Is this one of The Great Satyr's items?"

"I can not be sure." She seemed confused. "Nor do I know what you speak of. I would have to see the object to know, but to my knowledge he was burned with his pipe so he could play it in the afterlife. Why? Do you think you may have his pipe?"

"I have a pipe that controls how beings feel." He stated.

"And it is not your magic doing it?"

"The shadow gave the pipe to me and said it would call to boys the lost and lonely."

"But that doesn't mean-" She held her hand up and realized how pointless this talk was. This was not the time for that. "We can speak on this later. For now, we have my vault to worry over."

"Right, I shall find Shock and head there as fast as I can."

"I will be back as soon as I am able." Sybelle promised. "My task is much easier."

"Alright then." Peter Pan sighed. "This is goodbye."

"For now…" She nodded her head. Why was this so awkward? Why did it seem like something was missing? He gave a nod before vanishing from her view. With a heavy heart, her body faded into the darkness.

xxx

"Shock." Pan roared as he slammed her workshop door open. "We're leaving."

"I guessed as much." The witch sighed out as she turned to look at the Neverland king. "Shall go find the boys?" She forced a grin onto her face.

"No, we have to get something more important." He waved his hands in the air. "The Great Satyr's objects may be in danger."

"They have frightmares watching over them." Shock recalled with some mirth. "They're fine."

"They're not."

"The only thing that can hurt them are sunbeams, fallen stars, and special dust." Shock tried not to laugh. When she saw his face, her eyes grew large. "You must be joking. We have to hurry."

"I know."

"Get Sybelle and let's go." The oogie follower yelled.

"She's not coming."

"Not coming?" Shock was freaking out. "Why not?"

"She's looking into another matter." Pan hated explaining himself to anyone. "Now, let's go before I forcefully rip you out of this room and drag you all the way there."

"Please, don't." She begged. "My skin couldn't take that much damage. It's hardly holding up right now." She touched her face.

"Than move." He hissed.

"Right, let me take my bag and we'll take Mayor's car." She flashed some keys. "I made copies incase I needed to go somewhere far. Hate going the magical way. It decoys my body too much."

xxx

In the Land of No Color, Sybelle stood out a great deal. The princess stood in a field of endless gray flowers with a deep frown. She had forgotten that her color remained while everything else was black and white. She would have to be careful or else the people of this realm would try to burn her alive, again. If it hadn't been for Malcolm slaying a giant spider, she doubted the town would've let her go.

"If you want to find something important, go to someplace important." A male shouted to her from behind her.

"Funny, how you recall my favorite memory from this realm and nothing I taught you." She sneered. "What did she promise you that I couldn't give?"

"You wouldn't understand." He hissed. "How could you?"

"Ugh, how dare you to think that." She bit back. "It is you that doesn't understand, but I'll be happy to teach you once more." She threw him backwards.

"So much for caring about me." He winced as he tried to get up.

"Just because I raised you from a seedling, doesn't mean I won't cut you down." She turned to look at a tree and willed it to fall on the boy. "So, be a good boy and stay." She warned before leaving him alone in the meadow.

xxx

"You know a thought just crossed my mind." Shock stated as they drove past trees with odd shapes on them.

"Let me guess." Pan narrowed his eyes. "You want to know if Sybelle gave us a way to get through her traps, beasts, and other guards."

"Did she?" The young witch asked with wide eyes.

"Of course not." Pan stated as he grabbed onto her arm. "That would have been stupid."

"What? What are you doing?" She shouted.

"Getting us out of the car before they attack." He rolled his eyes. They soon appeared outside the vehicle just in time for roots to pick it up. "Hm, so that was the first defence."

"You didn't know that would happen?" Shock shouted. "Sybelle didn't give you any clues as to what she put in place?"

"There are spies in your home." He explained. "Telling me would mean telling them."

"But you have to fight your way in." The witch pointed out. "Which means that you make a path for the person behind us... if someone is following."

"You have met your grandmother." Peter Pan glared at her. "I am sure that she'd know to make it so they rebuild, or something replaces them once they fall."

"Oh, that makes sense." She reasoned to herself. "Just because someone can get in...doesn't mean they can get out. But if you break in and someone else breaks in after you… wouldn't that mean there's nothing there to stop someone from leaving."

"Let's get moving before the roots finish with it's new toy."

"Do you have something like that in Neverland?" The witch questioned as they gently moved forward.

"Of a sort." He smirked. "Though mine are better."

xxx

"Now, is it left or right?" The Nereid princess wondered aloud. "I really shouldn't have cursed that town." She slightly regret using it as a landmark for the cave than doing away with it. But they bred with the spiders and tried to take over the realm.

She heard a sound of rusted pipes and galloping, much like a horse coming from somewhere near by. Strangely, she had heard something like before. But where? If Lou was here, he would have been able to place the noise. He would rattle on and on about how he should drew her a bath as soon as they got home and cook her- A bath! The bathtube!

"Hahahaha," Her ward laughed as he threw green goo at her. "You'll have to do better than that."

"Ugh, I gave you that tube." She boiled. "Oh, I'm going to make you regret not staying down. You have one more chance and than I'll kill you." She huffed out. "That's two more than you deserve."

xxx

"I think this is where the mirror thingy is."

"Mirror thing?"

"Yes, Sybelle took me along with her when she was locking some stuff away." Shock recalled. "I was just a little tiny witchling. She told about the greatest item in the vault, the one Indy would want most of all."

"Mirror monster first then that story." Pan declared as they came a upon a waterfall. "I'm guessing that I stand in front of the water and my reflection comes to kill me."

"Sort of." She chuckled. "But kind of cooler. See you could face your inner self or just a copy of yourself...but wouldn't it be better to face your past?"

"So, I face a drunk...that doesn't sound bad."

An imagine appeared in the falling water. It looked just like Pan, but in armor with a silver sword. The king of Neverland watched the being slowly step towards him. What was this about? He had never been a knight.

"And who are you?"

"Sir Malcolm and in the name of my king Poseidon, you will die." The water imagine stated.

"I was a knight?" Peter Pan couldn't believe his eyes.

"Well, he wouldn't be one if you hadn't." Shock shrugged. "Honestly, not that shocked. You are kind of amazing. You ending up a drunk is more of surprise than this."

"Hm, you going to help me out?" Pan glanced at her as the knight moved closer.

"I could, but...I'm not ready to fight myself." She skipped around the pool of water. "I'll slip inside and wait for you." She whispered. She bit her lip as she thought about how upset her grandmother was going to be later. Shock was sure that Sybelle had meant for her to take on this challenge, not the king of Neverland. But really, the witch wondered to herself, did Sybelle truly believe that Pan wouldn't find out some elements of their past together on this quest?

xxx

Barrel stood peering down the long, dark cave. He couldn't see anything and wondered where the item could be.

"You won't find it." Sybelle stated. "It doesn't appear to just anyone. "

"Than where is it?" He yelled with deep hatred.

"In this cave." She said like a mother to her young. "But it doesn't appear to everyone. Even I can't always see it. You really need to listen more."

"I need it."

"How about a trade than?"

"I'm no fool. You don't want her to have it.'

"True, but if you tell me something... I will tell you something, something about your mother." She knew that would interest him. "What did my sister promise you? Was it to take you into her arms and welcome you home, hn?"

"What would you know?"

"I know a great deal more about my sister than you do." She stepped forward with sharp eyes. There was something wrong but she wasn't sure what.

"You stole me away!"

"That is a lie!" She shouted as she took a step too close to him. Before she could explain, Barrel threw some gold dust at her. It seemed that she has stepped into a Semi enclosed circle and the dust finished the magical seal. "What have you done!" She knew what he had done. He had trapped her in place. She couldn't leave that spot until he let her out.

"You deserve this."

"Let me out or else." She hissed. "This is the last chance I will give you."

"You don't scare me."

"Such a foolish boy." She spat out. "Giving loyalty to where it hasn't been earned."

"If I can't get The Black Cauldron than at least I can make sure you're somewhere out of the way."

Xxx

"So," Pan wondered as he dodged the sword. "How long have you worked for Sybelle?"

"Never." Knight Malcolm grunted. "I have never served her. She and I are family."

"You, her family?" Pan snapped. "She's near godhood compared to the magicless, powerless mortal you are." Why was he so upset by this copies words?

"Ha, I may be mortal but I have saved her life many times over. I have earned my place with the gods." Malcolm smirked.

"Even a mortal can become a god?" Pan raised a brow in thought. He laughed at the idea.

"Are we not proof of that?" Malcolm chuckled as he nearly cut Pan in half.

"Ah, is the point to kill me?" The king of Neverland asked as he touched his sliced side. "Because that just means you kill yourself."

"That's up to you." The knight stated. "I'm only your reflection of a hidden part of your heart. Funny how it isn't good man that appears."

"You aren't a good man?"

"If I was, would I be trying to kill you in order to replace you?" He smiled with wicked glee.

"You know that won't work." Peter Pan laughed. Pan jumped out of the way as the blade nearly touched him. As he stepped backwards, the lake's water started to move. It seemed to be forming another person, a female. The Pied Piper reasoned that Shock wasn't just watching the fight as she had implied she would. She must have either moved on ahead or was trying to break the waterfall spell.

"Anything can work. You just have to be a true believer." Knight Malcolm placed a hand on his chest with proud. "And I'm as true a believer as one can get."

"I can see why Sybelle would like you." Pan smirked. "For a hero, you aren't that bad." He tossed a ball of fire towards his reflection, but found his magic didn't work. "Ugh, that's why the witch didn't want to fight. Could have warned me." He stared at his reflection with dismay.

"Ah, you make this easy." The knight chuckled.

Just as the water finally took the form of Shock, it let out a loud scream. Blood spilled out of its mouth. The knight grabbed hold of his chest and fell to his knees. He looked like he was freezing over.

"Pan!" Shock called from behind the waterfall. "The charm is broken. They're dying." Peter Pan stood with his eyes fixed on his reflection. He felt cold inside. He glanced over to the image of the witch. She seemed to be choking on her own blood as she clawed away from something. Her whole body was broken, but she didn't want to die. "Pan! We have to hurry or else the second curse may kick in." She sounded worried for a moment. If she was, he couldn't tell. He had followed the image away from the lake and couldn't be seen any longer by the young woman. "Pan?"

"I'll be right there." He promised her as he picked up the knight's sword. In a rare moment of kindness, he ended Shock's water reflection's pain. The body and blade turned back into water.

Xxx

"Ha, you know I recall the day you and your mother parted ways. The look of joy and pain on her face over your little swim in the ocean." Sybelle stated as she ignored her wards comments.

"I hear Camelot is lovely this time of year."

"She was so happy when she tossed you into the water." She recalled with sad eyes. "You were this innocent, none magical babe. You were the son of a Nereid who couldn't swim." She paused to make sure he was listening. "Atlanta smiled when she threw you into the sea, knowing you would die."

"Lies."

"I was swimming by when I took your body and swam us to Hel." Sybelle closed her eyes in thought. "I was still a new mother and couldn't stand the sight of a dead child."

"Shut up!"

"So, I took you away to a land where I found that even if the body was dead, the person didn't have to be." A tear slid down her face. "Because you were dead, you couldn't age. Merlin grew up and you stayed small. When Shock was born… Lock found his way to our home. They were growing and you wanted to grow with them. So, I used my magic to give you what you wanted. I let you grow up and have a life outside of the limits of childhood."

"They're here." Barrel sneered. "They'll slice your lying tongue."

"You know I am not lying to you." She sighed out. "But that is fine. I have said all I needed in order to be at peace with what I'm going to do."

"What will you do?" He mocked her. "Your magic is trapped in that circle. "

"That is true." She agreed with a heavy heart. "I can not cast a spell while in here, but... I can take back my magic. I can undo a spell, or two." He started to glow the color of her eyes as she finished her speaking.

"Ugh, ugh...wha...ugh..." He struggled to breathe as green light flowed out of his body.

"It was my magic that was keeping you alive, or did your mother not tell you?" Her eyes were red as a bit of her heart broke. She didn't want to do this. This had never been a part of the plan, but his death was set in stone the moment he agreed to kill her. "Either way, you were going to die. Hm, my death means yours as well."

"Why?"

"Why didn't I tell you sooner?" She finished his question as he slowly fell to his knees. "I wanted your love and loyalty... because I earned it by being a good mother to you. I didn't want you to feel like you had to side with me."

The Knights came and chained her within the circle. Barrel cried softly as she was pulled away.

"Ha, don't worry kid." One of the Knights chuckled. "She'll get hers soon enough." The soldiers cruel promise cut the lad deeply. In his dying moment, he could see it. He could the love that Sybelle had showered onto him over the years. Barrel slowly turned to dust wishing he could've been a better son to his true mother, Sybelle.

"And you shall die for the things you are about to do." She sneered before being dragged away. Later, she would mourn her dead. Sybelle vowed to herself over and over again in her mind. She would grieve over the death of her friends and children. She would grieve over her Barrel and what she had to do.

xxx

Shock wiped her mouth just as Pan joined her behind the waterfall. There was a broken crystal to the right of her that he reasoned was the source of the enhancement. He smirked at her quick thinking.

"Any thoughts on what's ahead?" He asked her.

"Well, a fright breast for sure." The witch stated with unease. "And possibly something else. But the nightmares...shouldn't be an issue for you."

"You think I have sway over them."

"No," she snorted. "But I think they love Sybelle enough to let you through. You wouldn't harm her without harming your future."

"Hm, I guess I could see that." He frowned at her comment, though she couldn't see it. Something felt wrong. He just couldn't shake the feeling that he was needed somewhere else.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes: **Okay, I would like to say that I meant to do a lot of uploads on Sunday for the whole "Pan is back." I didn't because Open Office is bugging on me. I was getting ready to get all four of my wisdom teeth removed than recovering from that and when I went to edit this chapter on Google Docs...my wifi didn't want to work. Joys! But I guess I'm happy to have at least one thing ready to upload. Side notes, I have an awesome _Meetings and Greetings_ chapter in the works. I swear if I could have had it ready by last Sunday I would have.

**The Fain-** Sybelle has never been married before the start of this story. She nearly got married, but never become a bride. Sorry to pick a hole in your theory. As to why Barrel, because it just came out that why. Shock is a very family driven person. Lock is...his own person and Barrel was the only one that made sense. In all honesty, did you see that coming? Or did you think it was Lock or Shock?

Oh, and for everyone else. Here's a little flashback to start off the chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Why did you do that? Why?" She shouted at the being in front of her.<p>

"You could have died." He roared back. "And it's my-"

"You sent beings younger than I against impossible battles before, battles where all thought they would fall, but instead rose to become some of the greatest fighters our kingdom has ever seen."

"So, you pout and scream like a child because I did not let you die? You are a princess of this nation-"

"NO! I am a Nereid warrior fighting for her people!" The twelve year old Sybelle clarified. "To day, I was willing to fight to my death for my people though I was sure that I was strong enough to live beyond this beast."

"You are young." Felix tried to reason with her. "You do not understand how important you are. I can not just let you die over small matters."

"There are no small matters to our people." She narrowed her eyes. "As you said, a mark of a good leader is that they fight armies beside their people while fighting battles unknown to those they rule."

"I am sorry if I seem to be cruel.' Felix frowned. "But I am only trying to teach you about the realms and your place in it."

'You have taught me something." Sybelle stated with a heavy heart. "You showed how you feel about me, that you do not believe in me. If you did, you would have known I was in no danger. You would have let me go." She disappeared after that remark.

"I hope that was her magic, or the queen's.' He sighed out. He rather not have to save her from a nest of wild monsters.

"I hope you know that she was right." A female warrior stated as she walked towards him.

"But I do believe in her." Felix whispered as Jessica walked past him.

xxx

The winter winds burned against his flesh. Felix glanced at the distance and found the emptiness smoothing. He understood at once why Artic came to this land.

"Hey, I know that look." Lou huffed out. "You're mind is heavy."

"The news was hard to take." He replied.

"I know I said that I'd only come if we didn't have a heart or heart, but...I have been close to the royal family for a long time. I know that chance...is rarely what it seems. Sybelle knows this too."

"I don't age." Felix smiled. "It would make sense I'd find a place where that wouldn't be noticed." He stated before pushing past the ginger.

"His few words drive me crazy." Pacific sighed out. "I can't believe that even away from us all he's still such a question mark."

"Makes you wonder...if there's a reason for his behavior or if he really is just a dick."

"Watch it. That's still the man I love... possibly more than you."

'Got it." Lou rolled his eyes. "I'll stop testing my luck."

Xxx

"Down this path should be the fright beasts than the vault." Shock thought aloud.

"And you think that's all the protection she has?"

"I think there was one more inside, but I don't know what it is."

"Have you ever seen the inside before?"

"Yes, and no." She explained. "When I was little, I was here. And I helped gather many objects that are in there now." She recalled her last quest for such items. Her whole body felt cold. "It's going to be weird to see them again."

"I see." Pan frowned. "Are they why you're like this?"  
>"Yes, they are...in a way. It's also why Indy wants them." She laughed. "But we won't let her have them."<p>

"And the nightmares are asleep." Pan remarked with a raised brow. He stopped in front of said beasts. Why were they sleeping? Did they even need to rest?

"So, does this mean that she's been here or that Sybelle's hold weakened?"

"Weakend? In what way?" It had never crossed his mind that Sybelle's beasts could go against her. She seemed to have total control over them.

"They did not always obey her." Sybelle informed the king of Neverland. "She fought with them to protect Halloween Town and won. After that battle, some wished to work for her while others sought to kill her for daring to challenge them. In time, she was able to show them why she was not to be messed with and they bowed to her as queen. But thirty years away...is a long time. Time makes people forget and it has been a long time since grandmother has visited this place."

"I do not feel that is the case." Pan frowned. He stepped towards the beasts to examine them. "Come take a look." As Shock went to do just that, one of the frightmares eyed her carefully.

"Ah, I see." The witch smiled brightly. "Your bond with her makes them trust you."

"It would appear so." He stood up and fished for a charm within his pants. "I imagine that there are wards inside as well."

"I have it covered." Shock beamed as she rushed in front of him.

She quickly threw her mask in front of them and it grew five times larger. The mask became a kind of shield. The mouth turned to face the stone wall before them. Pan used the jem to open the rock surface and the mask's mouth opened wide. A blinding light started to crawl out, but the mask was quick to suck it in. Once all the light was gone, the mask pursed its lips together and returned to a normal size.

"Oh, it's cracked." The zombie witch held the object to her chest. "Do you think it can be fixed? I'd like Sybelle to have it when we're done. She'd like it best if it wasn't…" Shock stared at the mask then shook her head. "No, leave it like this. She'd treasure it more the way it is now…"

xxx

Pacific eyed the ice castle. It was so strange to think her sister was within it. While Arctic loved the frost, the Nereid never seemed to care about finer the things in life. She just liked order and coldness. The Wonderland Nereid smiled softly. This was the first time she was seeing her sister in a hundred years. It would be nice to talk to her.

"She's not here." Lou stated as he glared at the cold building. They were standing in front of a fence of ice and snow.

"How can you tell?"

"It would be colder if she was here." He answered. Pacific moved forward. She pushed the gate open to find rows of frozen bodies. Most of the bodies seemed to that of children. The sight shocked her greatly. Why would her sister do this to children? Arctic had always treated kids fairly. Much like Sybelle, they both wanted to save babes. What bothered Pacific most was how the ginger seemed so unfazed. Lou merely glanced over to Felix and asked. "Are you well? You seem unlike yourself."

"I never imagined that she'd become like this." Felix eyed the lost lives in front of him. "She never seemed to-"

"She was always like this." The redhead informed the taller male. "She always attacked those who dared to force themselves into her world. She never liked being touched and was always wary. It only made sense it would get worse with age." As Sybelle had stated, this was the natural course. "The kids thing...I'm still working that out. Sybelle told me not to mind it."

"Why would she ignore this?" Pacific tried out to shout. "It goes against everything she upholds."

"Whatever the reason, it's not one she's willing to share." Casanova shrugged.

Though Lou meant to ease his elder's mind, Felix only saw his own failure. He had caused all this to happen.

xxx

"There should be another trap." Pan noted as they walked into a beautiful room filled with objects on gold pillars. He blinked as he saw a pipe, much like his, in the middle of the room. It was encased in glass like many of the other items.

"That's what she wants." Shock eyed the pipe in awe. Her body shook slightly.

"We should destroy it." The Pied Piper stated as he formed a fireball.

"Wait." Shock yelled. "I think there's a better way." She seemed very afraid.

"This would be easier." Peter Pan watched her force a smile.

"But think long term." The witch pointed to the object in question. "We can win a war instead of a battle."

"Hn, it seems you do take after your grandmother." Pan realized what she was getting at. He smirked as the flames dead.

"Thank you." She whispered softly as Pan lifted the glass. She hoped Sybelle would get her mask.

xxx

Jessica glared at her commander. She was disgusted by him. She was glad that she was leaving soon. How could he? There were no words to describe her outrage. She felt vomit climbing up her throat.

"I can explain." Felix stated as he stepped closer to the redheaded female.

"No need." She hissed. "I think I understand."

"I did this to save her." He reasoned. "She was biten by an incubus and-"

"Don't!" Jessica warned. "Don't tell lies to me. Yes, sex helps cure incubus venom, but so does a Golden Apple. And you can gain one if you asked the queen." Felix said nothing as he looked at the ground. He knew she was right. "You did this because you wanted to. You slept with a child because you wanted her as such. I ignored it the first time and the second time, but no more." The woman shook her head. "Not Sybelle. I won't-"

"Shut up!" Felix roared. He slammed her onto the wall. His hands choking the life out of her. "You will say nothing." He warned her.

"Felix?" Sybelle wondered as she opened her bedroom door to look into the hall. Jessica watched the twelve year old. "Is something the matter?" The redhead felt her chest tighten. How could she hurt this little girl? How could she tell this child that something special had been stolen from her?

"Go to sleep princess." The warrior woman tried to smile. "You need it for tomorrow. You've training." She hissed to Felix. "You're going to learn to handle every weapon we have." This was the price of her silence. Felix would train Sybelle to be a true warrior and Jessica would say nothing.

"Yes," Felix nodded his head. "Tomorrow, I'm going to start training you to be a real warrior."

"Really?" Sybelle glowed with joy. "I'll go to bed right now."

"I swear." Jessica vowed as the princess rushed off. "If you break her, or any of the others, like you did Arctic, I will inform the king. He will not take kindly to what you have done to all his daughters."

"I haven't touched all of them." Felix released her slowly.

"You've touched enough." Jessica informed him before leaving him in the dark. She knew she would live to regret this promise. She just didn't know how or when.

xxx

The white marble floors made for a wonderful mirror. It helped to clear her mind as she was forced to kneel before this mortal king. She steadied her heartbeat and pushed thoughts of her family from her mind. Looking into the eyes of her reflection, Sybelle reminded herself once more of her vow. I'll mourn my dead once I am queen.

"Look at me witch." King Arthur sneered smacked her with the back of his hand. Sybelle lazily looked up at the grand fool.

"I see no point." Sybelle chuckled. "It will do nothing. You shall still be unworthy of my time and I shall still have to suffer through the sight of you." She felt a boot slam onto the top of her head just before her skull crashed against white marble.

"You dare speak to me like that." He heavied out. "I am king of this land."

"You are no king of mine." She countered. "Nor will you ever be." She smiled. She seemed to be taking pleasure from this instead of pain.

"I will have all the realms bow to me."

"No, you shall not." She corrected him. "You will die and I shall drink from your skull while your kingdom burns for your foolishness. But I will grant you mercy, release me now and I will spare your wife and castle my full wrath."

"You have no power." Arthur informed her. "You can do nothing."

"Just because I am in chains today does not mean tomorrow I will remain as such." Her head ached from the pressure, but her words showed no senses of this. "What would your dear Merlin think of you if he saw you now." She laughed.

He kicked her in the face, the force of which sent her flying across the room. Her blood dripped down her face and stained the pure white marble. She smirked at her reflection as she pushed herself back into a seated pose. Did he think that would scare her?

"You would do well not to test me." He warned her.

"You would do better not to forget who you are addressing." She grinned.

"I will have you bow to me." He told her as he stormed over to her. He pulled tightly at her hair to draw her face closer to his. "I will break you."

"We see about that."

xxx

"Ugh," Pan felt a trouble headache overcome him as he replaced the glass. He had little time to wonder where it came from when he heard a voice behind him.

"I think that belongs to me." A tall woman smirked. Her locks were hidden beneath a brown top hat covered in gears. Her knee high riding boots clicked against the stone floor. She seemed overly pleased with herself. So, this was Indy. Funny, Pan thought she'd be more imposing.

"I believe you are mistaken." Peter smirked. "This all belongs to Pan and his heir."

"And you think yourself worthy of his items? Ha, you are just some mortal child." She sneered. "You could never match him."

"Was not Pan human once too?" Shock pointed out. "Through his failures and struggles, he became greater than what he was born to be."

"That was different." Indy glared. "He was strong enough to journey to Hell and back to save his love. He burned and in the fire transformed to something beautiful."

"And you want to borrow his powers, that of a human man, to do what you can't on your own." Peter Pan laughed. "To drag your lover from hell to here. You are even more worthless than me. At least I've been to hell and back. You can't even make it past the first circle." She paled slightly at his words. She didn't know he had been to hell. Still, she refused to let this change her goals. She would get that pipe.

"Hm, if you were really worth your light, you'd have had more than enough time to destroy such a helpless item."

"Worth your light?" Pan narrowed his eyes in thought. He had never heard that saying before and yet...it felt like something he had said once upon a time.

"It's an old saying." Shock sneered. "From the Shadow War. It was used by those fighting the shadows to mean that you weren't just something blocking the path of light. You were worth the creation of darkness. She has no business bringing that up."

"It seems I've forgotten myself. For a moment, it felt like ages ago." Indy glared at the younger witch. "And do not tell me what is my business and what is not. This is a fight for my kingdom. It has nothing to do with you. Run home. Your grandmother will need your shoulder to cry on." She nodded her head towards the door behind her.

"I shalln't leave." Shock declared. "If you get this pipe, I won't live to-"

"Hush." Indy cut off the girl. A ghoul rushed forward and sent the witch flying. "I don't have time to waste on you any longer. I tried my hand at playing nice. Now, it's time we play rough. Come out my darlings. Come earn your keep." She beamed as a horde of soulless corpses come forward. Peter focused on picking up the young witch to prepare for battle while Indiana rushed to calm the pipe. She'd use it when she reached her home.

xxx

Pacific glanced over at Felix a few times. It seemed that he was...frightened? No, that couldn't be right. Why would her sister scare him? It was just Art. She was no match for the three of them. Lou seemed tense as well. Was there something she was missing?

"If she tries, let her kill me." Felix stated coldly.

"If she tries? Why would she-"

"Understood." Lou rushed out.

"This is no time to pretend he's your commander." Pacific shouted at the red head. "You can't let him die. I thought you love him nearly as much as I do."

"Don't talk to me about love." Lou muttered in a cold manner. "Not when you don't understand its meaning."

"Don't understand?" She gaped. "Do you hear-"

"We should keep going." Felix sighed out. "We have no idea when your sister will return."

xxx

Uh, huh, ugh. It was hard to breath. Shock had been implied. It hurt a great deal, but it would not kill her. She tried to pull the blade out, but found it stuck. The smell of rotten flesh filled the air around her. There were so many bodies. Panic started to build within her as she struggled to remove the sword. It had her pinned to the floor. Here, she was just another decaying body. She let out a loud cry as the blade was pulled out of her.

"Are you alright?" Pan questioned as he looked down at her. Where had the sword come from? He didn't recall one being in the room when they entered.

"Guh, just a bit of pain." The young witch wheezed out. She was sure that her lungs had been damaged in the attack. "My body will heal it." Heal had been the wrong word to use. It was more like it would learn to not use her lungs as much.

"She got away." He stated with a deep scowl.

"You thought she would." The witch pointed out.

"I did and we should be able to track her." He seemed to be thinking something over.

"Is something the matter?"

"I can't feel her." Peter muttered as he looked at his wrist. "Sybelle took it off."

"Than you should too. It's dangerous to wear it alone."

"I know." He nodded his head. "But she wouldn't take it off without an important reason. We need to hurry so that we can find her."

"I won't be going with you." Shock seemed sad over her words. "I can't. It won't...be possible."

"That's fine." Pan smiled softly at her. "Sybelle will be happy with how much you've helped already. She'll be proud of your plan and how it's working out."

"Thank you." Shock felt tears starting to form. "Maybe my father will be too...and-"

"It doesn't matter if he is or not." The king of Neverland informed her. He bit the inside of mouth before he said too much.. "We can talk about this later. Let's visit that aunt of yours."

"Great aunt." The witch corrected. "And hopefully we'll see Lock too, or Barrel. I'd be happy with either of them in the end…"

xxx

"Is that all?" Sybelle grinned as blood dripped down her chin. "How sad? I thought it would hurt."

"Silence witch." One of the men shouted at her. He was shaking. "Or we will remove your tongue."

"Hm, is that so? Here, I'll make it easy for you." She stuck out her tongue."Oh, wait. That's right. You can't. You need me to talk."

"Relax boy." An old man stated. "We shall pick this up in a few hours. She can not be broken in such a short time." He informed the younger man to go to bed. The Nereid watched as he left them to the darkness. Well, that was fine with her. She would much rather deal with this man alone.

"Wise words." Sybelle chuckled. "But you don't believe them. You don't think I can be broken."

"Everyone can be broken." The man informed her. "It just takes some time."

"True." She agreed. "But you don't believe you'll break me."

"I know who you are." He told her.

"I am Sybelle, princess of the Nereids." She eyed him carefully. "I have never hidden that."

"You are also the Queen of Fear and a pixie heir." He swallowed hard. "I too have pixie blood. I know the dreams that come with it. You know pain and darkness like most people know how to breath."

"Do you fear me?" She wondered softly as he closed his eyes.

"I fear the man who could break you." He whispered. "And if I could be that being…"

"Hm, than it is good that you can not break me." She smiled kindly at him as she hung by her wrists from the roof.

"I-"

"Do your job." She coldly stated as he tried to step closer to her. "I will care for myself."

"You think you can free yourself?"

"I think that… chaining me was a mistake." She rolled her shoulders. "One that will be paid in blood. That need not be yours."

"Get some rest." He gave a sharp nod at her. "When I come back, it will be less pleasant."

"I look forward to it." She beamed with an evil grin.

She was left in darkness. The cold air wrapped around as the wind howled outside. Sybelle listened carefully as the rats dashed about. They were testing how close they could get to her. She pulled herself up slightly so that her lips were resting on her left wrist. She opened her mouth wide and sank her teeth into her flesh. She ripped off skin and as blood filled her senses.

She spat out the muscle as her body started to repair itself. She quickly bit into herself once more and spat herself out again. It was going to be a long night. She wondered how long her body would continue to heal herself as she pulled the meat off her wrist.

xxx

"I find this very odd." Lou whispered as they moved further into the castle of ice. He eyed the walls. "Are we walking in circles or in some kind of trap?"

"No, I sense nothing like that." Pacific answered.

"You don't sense Artic here?"

"She's not here." Lou seemed deeply unsettled. "Unless…" He couldn't bring himself to voice his thoughts. He glanced over at Felix. "She spoke strangely the last time I saw her."

"Did she?"

"She always spoke oddly." Pacific snorted. "Even as a child, she never was right in the head."

"I wonder if…" The ginger shivered as he thought things over. He seemed horrified by something.

"What's wrong?" Pacific questioned.

"I don't… where's her husband?" Lou didn't feel like replying to the woman he loved. "He should be here."

"Could he be with her?" Felix glanced around him.

"He must be." She stated. "He would have greeted us otherwise."

"I want you to stay behind me." Lou informed the princess.

"Why?"

"Just do it."

xxx

"I never asked for any of this." A woman in white whispered to the ice beings around her. "I never asked for this. I never wanted this. She lied. She lied. She lied...and he got away… Father? How could she lie? How could you let him go? Why? Why?"

"Shhh, everything will be alright. I will protect you."

"You don't protect. You don't protect." She shook. "Lair. Lair. LAIR!" She roared as all the ice shattered around her. She slowly rose to her feet. Her white dress stained, on the bottom, in red. Arctic gave a crazed laugh as looked at the body in front of her. "I'll protect. I'll always protect." She muttered as she froze the dead body over. "He won't touch you now." She smiled at the young child. "He'll never touch you again."

xxx

"Of course, she would live in a graveyard." Pan noted as he eyed the cabin. "By the way. why are there some many graves if no one dies here?"

"It wasn't always a realm of few deaths." Shock declared. "And beings do die here. It's just harder to stay that way."

"So, they're all full?"

"No idea." The witch stated. "She could have taken some and left others."

"Well than are you good at sealing spells?"

"Yes, why?"

"It'll make this slightly faster." He nodded towards the endless headstones.

"Oh," she bit her lower lip. "I see what you mean."


End file.
